Matt VS New-York
by The Nymph'ChrisLorrenvyMNMS
Summary: Matt est quelqu'un de gentil et rempli de bonne volonté. Matt est un geek. Il déteste ses parents, parfois. Matt n'est pas sociable et déteste être obligé de parler aux gens. Alors cette histoire de correspondant, il la déteste aussi.Pourtant, Matt trouvera quelque chose qu'il aimera dans ce qu'il déteste car Matt devient aussi un petit-ami. (MxM) Rires assurés ! (Rated T)
1. Prologue

**Bonjour !** Pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais vu dans l'univers de **Death Note**, j'ai déjà posté deux OS de ce manga. Si vous voulez en savoir un peu plus sur moi, vous pouvez visiter vite fait mon profil, ou pour une présentation moins longue, lire l'intro de "Actors", où je me présente.

Petites infos sur moi pour commencer: Je m'appelle Lorraine, j'ai quatorze ans, je suis née un 27 janvier, j'habite en France, je suis une fan de Death Note (dans l'ordre L, Matt, Mello, Near, Namikawa, Matsuda) de FMA (Envy), de Chris Colfer, de métal et de rock (Van Canto, Tarja Turunen, Within Tempation, Florent Mothe...), je suis une gothique blonde, qui aime travailler et parle parfois comme une fille du siècle dernier, comme le dirait un ami...(dont je ne citerais pas le nom xD).

J'ai de nombreux pseudos à savoir: Lorrenvy, Drenvy, The Nymph'Chris, LNC, Angel276, La psychopathe23, La psychopingouin, Lolo, Lo', TNC, Crazy girl, Tête de mort, Envy Lorraine, Lorraine E., Paillettes, choupette, gay powa, Dark Candle, M&M's lover, MattxMellorraine, White Génius, Palm Tree23, Law, VanCantian numéro deux, whithinaine, Rockie, Nearose ou BBlikeLL...

Besoin de plus ? Si oui, mon profil est à disposition. Non ce n'est pas de la pub ! Matt:Oh mon Dieu ! De la propagande !

Ah oui...J'ai oublié de préciser... Je suis une schizophrène, j'entends les voix des persos que j'aime dans ma tête...hey non ! Ne partez pas ! Je vous en supplie ! Restez ! Lisez au moins le début de mon histoire ! Je suis folle, mais je pense que mon mon histoire n'en est pas endommagée pour autant ! Near:Ca c'est toi qui le dit...

Bref. Ce sera tout pour la petite présentation. L:Hum...Un pavé, tu veux dire ? (je suis sûr à 75.5% que les lecteurs qui se sont aventurés jusque là seront d'accord avec moi.)

* * *

><p>Ici, c'est donc cette fois-ci non pas ma présentation, mais là une petite introduction à la fanfiction. C'est donc une longue fanfiction, ma première sur l'univers Death Note, sur principalement Matt, Mello, L, Near et Beyond.(MattxMello, sans lemon, mais avec des sous-entendu...) Il y a également présence de Light, Misa et Namikawa. Le reste sont dans la plupart des cas des personnages inventés. Le résumé se trouve juste au-dessus, si vous êtes sur votre ordinateur. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture en tout cas ! <span>Matt:<span>En espérant que vous m'aimez au moins un peu sinon le début sera trèèès long.

Mon rythme de publication risque d'être un peu aléatoire, mais je promet de ne jamais dépasser un délai de trois semaines (ou trèèès occasionnellement si je suis en vacances par exemple) et d'essayer de publier toutes les semaines. (Principalement le week-end pour faciliter la lecture de tout le monde.) J'ai vu que le fandom était un peu vide dernièrement, j'espère quand même recevoir quelques gentilles reviews (sinon ça ne sert à rien de poster une vingtaine de longs chapitres bien travaillés...) et au moins des follow ou favorite... Merci d'avance.

Je rassure également tous ceux qui pensent que je suis bavarde: je ne m'exprimerais pas autant au début des chapitres, c'est ici occasionnel !

Ensuite, j'ai décidée de dédier cette fanfiction à quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup. Non, pas beaucoup. A la folie, à vrai dire, puisqu'elle est ma fiancée. Ma soeur. Mon tout. Ma moitié. Mon néant. Mon double. Mon fantôme. Mon désespoir. Ma joie. Mon réconfort. La seule qui peut me faire rire ou pleurer à sa guise, mais qui n'abusera jamais de ce pouvoir. La seule qui a le droit de me torturer, même avec une araignée. La seule qui a le droit de me toucher quand elle le souhaite. Le seule qui a le droit de me dire "Je t'aime", de se coller à moi, de me dire qu'elle veut me tuer. La seule à qui j'obéirais sur commande. La seule qui peut me faire une réflexion débile, méchante, ou me parler comme une mère. La seule personne qui sait tout sur moi, et la seule dont je veux vraiment tout savoir. Une des sept merveilles du monde. (Oh my Matty, je pleure...) La meilleure en ce monde. La seule pour qui j'écrirais un roman sur elle. La seule qui peut me faire pleurer quand je parle d'elle. La seule pour qui je me tiens encore debout. La seule pour qui mon coeur battra jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus. La seule qui m'ait jamais vraiment compris. Et je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle peut m'aimer autant, mais elle le fait. La seule qui peut me faire faire des erreurs d'orthographes toutes bêtes dans un petit texte. Une déesse. Je dédie cette histoire, et les heures acharnées à travailler dessus, à ma Lisa. Lie. Ma Rose Blanche. Mon Mellow d'Amour. LisaMelloCielPhantomhiveMaesHughesGreedlin. Il y a trop de choses à dire sur toi. Tellement que je ne peux pas les écrire. Les mots ne servent à rien, en fait. Tu sais ce que je pense de toi. Tu peux même aller le vérifier sur mon profil. Tu peux même m'ordonner de les dire si tu veux. Je le ferais. Parce que voilà...les seuls trois mots qui servent dans ce pavé de formes noires sur fond blanc: **Je T'Aime.**

Wohoh...Je me sens bizarre, là...

Bon, et bien...J'espère que vous aimerez.

La pire geek de tous les temps.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Je ne possède aucun perso de Death Note, ils sont la propriété de Messieurs Ohba et Obata, Beyond de maître Nisioisin, Zwei et Echo appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki. Je ne possède pas non plus le monde, les villes des Etats-Unis, ni les jeux-vidéos ou les consoles cités, qui sont à Nintendo ou Sony. Les films dont je parlerais ne sont pas à moi non plus. En fait, rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire, et les persos que j'ai moi-même inventés…(Et je sais que Near n'est PAS un albinos.)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue-Matt, le lycéen. <em>**

Matt n'avait jamais compris ce principe de faire un échange avec des élèves d'un autre établissement. Il n'y voyait aucun intérêt. Qu'allait lui apporter le fait d'habiter avec un autre adolescent durant une ou trois semaines ? En quoi cela allait-il changer sa vie, ou même son avenir ?

De plus, avec son caractère insociable et renfermé, cela allait être un vrai enfer. Devoir sortir avec son correspondant en ville, obéir à ce que ses parents ont prévu, discuter avec les membres de la famille dans laquelle il allait être recueilli… Et dans son sac à dos attendrait patiemment ses consoles qui n'auraient plus la chance d'être ouvertes aussi souvent.

Matt était pourtant quelqu'un de très intelligent et rempli de bonne volonté. Il demeurait même le plus intelligent de tous ces lycéens pubères et totalement idiots qu'étaient les adolescents du lycée public de Clovis.

Pourtant, malgré toutes ces raisons de ne pas avoir un correspondant, son professeur d'anglais annonça ce matin avec un grand sourire, bien trop exagéré pour être sincère, que les élèves de dernière année allaient participer à un échange avec un lycée de New-York. La prof, emportée par son enthousiasme, commença même à écrire sur le grand tableau noir de la salle tous les détails du voyage.

Grand nombre des élèves assit sur leurs chaises commencèrent à s'agiter et à pousser des cris de joie, ou bien à se frapper dans les mains avec de grands sourires-ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait la chance d'aller à New-York, alors que le rouquin se retenait de frapper sa propre tête contre sa table. S'il se retenait, c'était seulement par peur de briser ses précieuses goggles.

Il y avait deux ou trois choses à absolument savoir sur Matt Jeevas : c'était un geek, incapable de vivre sans ses goggles, et sans consoles ; mais également un de ces garçons accro à la nicotine qui se trouvait dans les cigarettes. C'est également quelqu'un qui déteste le monde extérieur, les contacts sociaux, et qui peut porter plus d'une semaine les mêmes vêtements ; surtout si ces derniers se trouvent être rayés.

-Bien !

Le professeur d'anglais se tourna de nouveau vers son groupe d'élèves enchantés-à une exception prêt.

-L'échange aura donc lieu avec les jeunes du lycée new-yorkais appelé « Whammy's House », prenant le nom de son légendaire créateur ! C'est un établissement extrêmement prestigieux, et j'espère que, pour tous ceux qui souhaitent participer à ce voyage, vous vous y plairez durant le mois que vous y passerez ! Pour connaître votre réponse et celle de vos parents, je vous demanderais de remplir un formulaire ; que je vous distribuerais en fin d'heure ! Bien, maintenant, je ne veux plus vous en entendre parler, et retournons à nos moutons. James, où en étions-nous dans la leçon ?

Voilà le plus gros problème de Matt : ses parents. Il était depuis l'année dernière au courant de l'échange qui avait lieu entre les dernières années de Clovis et celles de New-York. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il pouvait très bien s'inventer une excuse, n'importe laquelle, et décréter qu'il ne pouvait pas partir.

Cependant, Matt faisait partit de ces enfants chanceux qui n'ont encore perdu aucun de leur parent. Pourtant, le gamer se demandait bien souvent si c'était une chance.

Ses parents n'accepteraient jamais qu'il ne participe pas à l'échange. Même s'ils devaient payer au moins trois centaines de dollars pour ça, ils s'en fichaient, ils feraient tout pour que leur merveilleux fils ait la chance d'aller à New-York. Peu importe où cela se serait déroulé d'ailleurs, ils feraient toujours tout pour leur fils chéri.

Pourtant, Matt ne leur avait jamais rien demandé. Ses parents étaient du genre affreusement collants et gentils. Peut-être bien que beaucoup d'enfants désireraient avoir des parents tels qu'eux, mais pas Matt. Matt était quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'espace pour lui seul. Parfois, il voudrait que ses parents soient un peu moins gentils avec lui ; juste pour cet espace. Des fois, même, il se montrait parfaitement acide et cruel avec eux, mais ils ne semblaient pas s'en apercevoir. Il voyait simplement en leur fils unique une merveille. C'était leur chéri, leur vie, comme ils le répétaient.

Oui, Rita et Jude Jeevas étaient décidemment bien trop gentils.

C'est donc totalement découragé que Matt Jeevas se traîna, lui et son sac, dans le couloir à la fin du cours. Il savait pertinemment que ses géniteurs allaient l'inscrire à ce fichu échange.

Il jeta nonchalamment son cartable contre les casiers en fer, avant d'ouvrir ce dernier à l'aide d'une combinaison dont seul lui avait le secret.

Son casier était décoré d'un emploi du temps noir et blanc, petit papier déchiré. Pauvre petite feuille abandonnée et maltraitée par son possesseur.

Matt ne faisait pas partit de ces élèves qui décoraient leur casier avec la photo de leurs amis, de leur animal de compagnie, ou de leur personnage de manga préféré. Non, rien de cela. Pourtant, on aurait pu imaginer un casier entièrement customisé de personnages tels que Mario, Fox, Kirby, Link, Marth, Chris, Snake, Pikachu, Ezio Auditore, Kratos Aurion, Lloyd, Yuri Lowell… Mais à quoi bon ? Qui s'en occupait de son casier ? Pourquoi un casier devrait-il être un lieu accueillant ? A quoi bon se voiler la face ? Un casier n'était qu'un endroit où poser ses affaires de cours quand on n'en avait plus l'utilité. Ce n'était en aucun cas quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

-Matt !

Le rouquin, qui était préoccupé par cette histoire d'échange, sursauta en entendant son prénom, et se cogna la tête sur le bord de son casier. Si son casier s'était trouvé au-dessus, il n'aurait jamais eu ce problème.

Alors qu'il se massait le crâne d'une main, il se tourna vers Echo et son éternel sourire sadique. Sourire qui se transforma bien sûr instantanément quand les yeux de Matt se posèrent sur les siens.

-Je sais que ce voyage t'emmerde. T'as pas envie de partir à New-York, je me trompe ?

Echo était quelqu'un que supportait Matt. Quelqu'un qui le comprenait, car elle lui ressemblait. La petite blonde était toujours accompagnée d'une certaine Zwei, qui possédait deux yeux bleus et de beaux cheveux châtains.

Oui, Echo, en plus d'être une geek, ne supportait pas la foule, à part quand il s'agissait d'un concert de métal.

Elle souffla sur une de ses extrêmement longue mèche blonde, afin de la remettre en place, et continua, tenant toujours la main de sa précieuse Zwei serrée contre la sienne.

-Zwei et moi te proposons de fuir le jour où démarrera le voyage, en nous cachant dans l'appart' de Beyond, sans en parler à personne. Personne ne saura où on se situera, et nous ne voyagerons donc pas !

-A proprement parler, compléta Zwei avec un léger sourire, on ferait une fugue…

Matt pouffa légèrement à propos de la connerie de ses amies, non sans lever les yeux ciel.

-Merci, les filles, c'est gentil de votre part, mais non. Je crois que je préfère encore partager ma chambre avec un new-yorkais plutôt que de me faire dévorer par votre ami…très…étrange…

Les deux jeunes filles sourirent toutes les deux. Il était absolument vrai que Beyond Birthday était un peu bizarre, et surtout énormément sadique. Il avait déjà dépecé nombre d'animaux, et commençait très bizarrement à s'intéresser aux corps humains. Zwei et Echo étaient les deux seules à traîner avec ce type plus que louche, et semblaient s'être énormément attachées au psychopathe.

Cependant, Matt n'aimait pas la présence de Beyond. Il était quelque peu…effrayant. Il préférait ne pas l'approcher.

-Dommage, moi qui pensais que tu sauterais sur l'occasion, rétorqua Echo.

-Mais bon, continua Zwei, il faut croire que l'on s'est trompées…

La cloche de début de cours retentit dans le couloir. Tous les élèves devaient retourner en cours. Echo et Zwei soupirèrent en chœur.

-Bon, on va en cours, soupira la dernière. A plus tard.

Sur ce, elles se retournèrent et rebroussèrent chemin, leurs mains toujours étroitement liées.

Beaucoup de personnes se faisaient la réflexion sur leur relation, mais Matt était persuadé qu'elles jouaient seulement sur cette image qui s'était installée dans les esprits de chacun.

Le rouquin les vit rejoindre Beyond au loin, qui tenait dans sa main un petit livre noir et blanc*.

Matt referma son sac avec précipitation, et se redressa, son pantalon maculé de poussière en tous genres.

Alors qu'il époussetait son jean, un certain Light Yagami lança à son insu :

-Alors, Jeevas, toujours polygame ?

Light était quelqu'un de très intelligent et de populaire auprès des filles. Il abusait d'ailleurs de sa côte auprès de la gente féminine pour se créer une vraie bande de lèche-bottes.

Il s'amusait de voir celles qu'il appelait « Les Jumelles », soit Echo et Zwei, tourner autour de Matt. Il insinuait ainsi qu'elles étaient toutes les deux ses petites amies.

A vrai dire, le rouquin n'en avait vraiment rien à faire, de plus il n'était pas dur de répliquer quelque chose du même genre à Light, vu toutes les bêcheuses qui l'escortaient. Mais depuis peu, il s'était dit que répliquer, c'était comme s'abaisser à son niveau pire que ridicule, et préférait l'ignorer. Après tout, à quoi bon parler à ce stupide pigeon qui obéissait aux lois de popularité qui régissaient tous les petits lycées miteux ?

xxXxx

*Tite référence à Another Note ^^

Bon, et bien voilà pour le prologue. Ca semble nul ? Le premier chapitre est mieux. Ca semble classique ? Rassurez-vous, ce n'est qu'une impression..D'ailleurs...quelles sont vos impressions alors ? Petite review ? x3

Law, Lorrenvy, Dark Candle, pyschopathe27, Nearose, MattxMellorraine.

PS: Pour l'anonyme qui m'a laissé une review sur Actors. J'espère que tu passes par là ! Sache que je te remercie très fort pour cette review toute gentille, et que ça fait plaisir de voir que mes OS sont lus. Merci encore, et j'espère que tu prendras plaisir à lire d'autres ff ! :p


	2. 1-Matt, le fils

Bonjour tout le monde ! (ou bonsoir). Voici un nouveau chapitre de Matt VS New-York. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Oh, et s'il-vous-plaît, laissez une review ! Je veux savoir ce que pense ceux qui me lisent, je vous en supplie !

Je souhaite à tous ceux qui passeront sur cette page un très bon Noël, avec pleins de cadeaux, un peu d'alcool (et oui, avec modération), et mangez bien ! (mais ne prenez pas trop de poids !)

Je dis un petit RIP à tous les personnages que j'aime, parce que ça me vient comme ça.

Rappel: Cette fic est dédiée à la meilleure des créatures qui se trouve sur cette Terre. Devrais-je dire la plus sublime, la plus intelligente, la plus merveilleuse...mais il y a un millions d'adjectifs positifs qui lui conviennent et les noter prendrait trop de place. Alors voilà. Cette fic est dédiée à ma fiancée. *l'embrasse sous le gui -bah oui c'est Noël* Ma force. Car c'est celle pour qui je me lève. Celle qui m'anime, qui m'oblige à marcher, à bosser, à relever des défis, faire face à la difficulté, aux malheurs. Celle qui me fait vivre en fait. Mais si c'est ma force, elle est aussi ma faiblesse. Ma seule force, et mon unique faiblesse, c'est toi, Lisa.

* * *

><p>Je sais que ça peut intéresser ou pas, donc vous pouvez lire cette partie ou pas. Certains se posent-ils la question : Mais quelle est l'origine de cette fic ? Comment y a-t-elle pensé ? Une petite réponse ? Oui ?<p>

Et bien, il y a quelques ans, nous avons eu d'autres correspondants français. Et c'était génial. (d'ailleurs ma corres était la cousine de ma fiancée...coïncidence...) Et cette année, nous avons des correspondants (allemands en l'occurrence). Après cette annonce, j'ai fais un rêve bizarre. J'ai rêvé que Mello était mon correspondant. Et qu'il avait deux frères, Matt et Near, et que son père était L. Donc...j'ai eu l'idée d'utiliser ce rêve comme fanfiction. Je sais, je ne suis pas une fille normale...

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun perso de Death Note, ils sont la propriété de Messieurs Ohba et Obata, Beyond de maître Nisioisin, Zwei et Echo appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki. Je ne possède pas non plus le monde, les villes des Etats-Unis, ni les jeux-vidéos ou les consoles cités, qui sont à Nintendo ou Sony. Les films dont je parlerais ne sont pas à moi non plus. En fait, rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire, et les persos que j'ai moi-même inventés…(Et je sais que Near n'est PAS un albinos.)<p>

_**Chapitre 1-Matt, le fils.**_

Matt scrutait d'un air terrorisé ce qui se trouvait entre ses coudes. Encore une fois, s'il ne portait pas ses goggles, il se serait tué en se tapant la tête contre son bureau. Ou contre les murs de sa chambre. En fait, heureusement qu'il ne se séparait pas de ses lunettes !

Devant ses beaux yeux foncés, en plus d'un bol de soupe orangée, se tenait fièrement un papier qu'il se retenait de déchirer en confettis. Il était pratiquement sûr que la feuille jaunâtre esquissait un sourire triomphant et absolument horripilant à son égard.

Matt secoua énergiquement la tête. Une feuille de papier ne pouvait pas sourire ! Avait-il trop fumé aujourd'hui ? Ou était-ce simplement les effets de sa rage dévorante ?

Certainement les deux…la cigarette n'arrangeait pas son état de fureur.

Car reposait sur le bureau du rouquin, bien coincé sous son souper, le formulaire d'autorisation à l'échange avec la Wammy's House, parfaitement signé et rempli. Ses parents commençaient même d'ores et déjà à économiser pour le voyage.

Il s'en doutait, bien qu'une once d'espoir l'animait encore tout à l'heure. Peut-être que pour une fois, ses parents allaient écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Comprendre leur fils, et non pas l'image qu'ils en avaient.

Mais bien sûr, tout cet espoir s'était révélé être une illusion. Un rêve lointain, et vite oublié. Il était parti en fumée dès que le couple Jeevas avait aperçu le formulaire.

Ô monde cruel, quand cesseras-tu de casser les pieds à ce pauvre Matt Jeevas ? Quand pourra-t-il enfin décider de sa vie normalement ?

Matt avait peut-être un peu tendance à mélo dramatiser les choses, surtout quand on savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un voyage à New-York. Mais le gamer détestait tellement le monde extérieur ! Comment allait-il survivre un mois entier là-bas ?

Il se leva brutalement de sa chaise, la fureur s'emparant entièrement de son corps frêle, et commença à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. Action assez compliquée d'ailleurs, quand on voyait le parquet. Non, on ne voyait même pas le parquet justement. Le sol était jonché d'objets en tous genres ! Près de sa table de chevet blanche, par exemple, se dressait une pile d'assiettes sales ( car Matt ne mangeait presque jamais avec ses parents, malgré les demandes régulières de ces derniers). Des cadavres de cigarettes et de paquets couvraient la plus grande surface de la chambre...parfois on trouvait des cahiers de cours ou des livres. Il y avait également deux cendriers, un au pied du lit, et un autre près de la fenêtre.

La seule chose correctement rangée dans les étagères se révélait être sa collection de consoles portables et de cartouches de jeux. La prunelle de ses yeux, en vérité.

C'est quand le pied du rouquin s'enfonça dans une part de pizza datant de la semaine dernière qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose.

Un échange entre établissement. Cela signifiait que son correspondant allait habiter ici, dans sa chambre, avec lui. Et personne, à part lui-même, ne pouvait vivre dans une pièce aussi mal rangée. De plus, il devrait probablement installer un lit pour son correspondant.

En conclusion, il allait devoir débarrasser le plancher de tout le bordel qui régnait dessus.

Matt retira doucement ses orteils, dans un bruit de succion peu ragoûtant, et sortit de sa torpeur quand il aperçut la sauce tomate qui coulait sur son talon.

-Beurk, fut la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en sautant sur son pied valide, tout en grommelant quelque chose à propos de la moisissure sur la sauce rouge.

xxXxx

S'il y avait une chose que Matt détestait plus que ses parents, c'était bien la soupe. Ça lui donnait des aigreurs…mais tout compte fait, ses parents lui donnaient également des aigreurs. Trop de niaiseries tuent la niaiserie. Ses parents se comportaient comme s'il était un poupon. Mais ce qui faisait de la soupe un de ces pires cauchemars, c'était que son chien (actuellement décédé) avait vomi dans la casserole quand il était jeune.

Maintenant, la soupe le traumatisait. Il avait envie de vomir quand il en voyait.

Comme par hasard, pour l'achever en ce jour maudit, Rita Jeevas lui avait préparé une soupe. Elle l'avait apporté tout sourire dans sa chambre, avant que le rouquin ne marche dans sa pizza.

Maintenant que son pied était propre, Matt devait faire face à sa pire ennemie, attendant gentiment d'être mangée, sur le formulaire.

Matt réfléchit alors à toutes les possibilités pour se débarrasser de ce boss de fin.

C'est alors que lui vint une idée. Une idée que l'on pouvait qualifier-enfin qu'il qualifiait-de machiavélique.

Il s'empara du bol blanc dans lequel pataugeaient quelques croutons de pain, et se dirigea à pas déterminés vers les toilettes. Il s'approcha furtivement de la cuvette-personne ne devait le voir ou l'entendre !- et vida le contenu du récipient dedans. Le blanc des toilettes se teinta d'orange liquide et pulpeux. Une grimace de dégoût s'installa sur le visage de l'adolescent quand il tira la chasse d'eau.

Il ne fallait pas s'étonner que Matt Jeevas pesait seulement cinquante-deux kilos pour un mètre soixante-huit à 18 ans. Il ne mangeait pratiquement rien. La seule chose qu'il absorbait se révélait être du coca, ou de l'eau s'il avait vraiment soif.

Tout ce que sa mère lui préparait et qu'il n'aimait pas, il trouvait une manière de s'en débarrasser. Une fois, il avait même appelé Echo et Zwei pour qu'elles viennent manger son fondant au chocolat, parce qu'il n'avait pas faim. Les filles ne pouvant pas refuser, elles étaient venues. Matt s'était même demandé si elles n'étaient pas déjà ensembles avant de venir.

De retour dans sa chambre, le gamer ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un paquet de L&M tout neuf. Il attrapa son briquet rouge vif, avant d'ouvrir sa fenêtre et de grimper sur le rebord en pierre. Après avoir allumé sa cigarette, il bazarda son briquet dans sa chambre.

Il observait la nuit noire et les étoiles brillant dans le ciel, dans cette position, les pieds pendant dans le vide. En dessous il n'y avait que l'herbe de son jardin. Il voyait la lumière allumée de la cuisine ses parents n'étaient pas couchés.

Parfois, il s'était demandé ce qu'il se passerait si le rebord de la fenêtre ne supporterait plus son poids : se romprait-il le cou en s'écrasant deux étages plus bas ? Arriverait-il à se rattraper, sauvé par de bons réflexes ? Après tout, personne ne remarquerait vraiment s'il n'était plus là ou pas…

Matt se trouvait ridicule à ce moment-là.

xxXxx

-Mon chéri…Mon cœur…Il est l'heure de se réveiller… Matty…

Matt papillonna des yeux en entendant la voix de sa mère. Quand elle prenait cette voix-là, ça lui faisait l'effet d'un bonbon beaucoup trop sucré, tellement qu'il vous fait mal aux dents et vous donne envie de vomir.

Il grogna, avant de se redresser, bien mieux réveillé qu'auparavant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil énervé au réveil : comme tous les matins, Rita était venue le réveiller bien plus tôt que sa sonnerie, alors que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Il s'enfonça de nouveau dans son matelas.

-Purée, t'étais obligée de venir aussi tôt ?! Combien de fois je vais être obligé de te le répéter !? Je ne suis plus un môme, j'ai dix-huit ans ! Je sais programmer un réveil et je peux me lever tout seul !

Matt était quelqu'un de plutôt jovial avec les gens qu'il aimait, malgré son calme et sa nonchalance habituelle, et de constamment gentil même, rempli de bonne volonté. C'était même quelqu'un d'assez serviable envers un autre individu, quand il était attaché à cette personne –donc presque avec personne en réalité. Cependant, il se montrait vraiment agressif envers ses parents, pour leur prouver qu'il n'était pas aussi parfait qu'ils le pensaient. Et certainement pour qu'ils lui foutent la paix par la même occasion.

-Mais Matty…

-Et arrête avec ce surnom ridicule, s'il-te-plaît. Ca me tape sur les nerfs…très sérieusement.

Rita épia une dernière fois son –merveilleux- fils et, non sans esquisser un sourire, s'en retourna dans le couloir sombre.

Matt soupira. Il n'aimait pas se sentir obligé d'être méchant pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et pourtant, il venait de le faire. Comme à chaque fois qu'il adressait la parole à sa mère, ou presque.

Le rouquin ferma de nouveau les yeux, se concentrant sur autre chose, comme…la tête de son futur correspondant ?

Mais c'est alors qu'en pleine rêverie, son réveil sonna. Oui, il avait l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux que quelques secondes, mais en réalité, une demi-heure était passée.

Il grogna quelque chose que les oreilles sensibles ne veulent pas entendre, et bondit hors de son lit, en prenant garde à ne pas marcher sur de la nourriture. Il ne voulait plus réessayer l'expérience sauce tomate moisie.

La routine reprenait son chemin dans la vie du rouquin. Comme chaque matin. La journée n'était pas une surprise. Tout se déroulait exactement pareil, se répétait de journée en journée.

Ô monde cruel, quand laisseras-tu Matt Jeevas sortir de ce cercle vicieux ? Quand décideras-tu de lui faire vivre quelque chose valant le coup d'être en vie ?

Matt ne pensait pas spécialement à l'amour, ou à une aventure digne d'un Castlevania*ou d'un Tales Of**, mais simplement à quelque chose d'un peu différent. Un changement. Au moins un nouveau jeu-vidéo !

En effet, le gamer avait déjà fini tous les jeux qu'il possédait, quand il ne l'avait pas terminé plusieurs fois.

Cette journée s'annonçait donc…aussi ennuyante que d'habitude.

xxXxx

Matt referma la portière de sa magnifique voiture rouge, essayant d'oublier que sur le siège à côté du sien se trouvait un psychopathe aux yeux étrangement rouges.

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées. Cela signifiait également, logiquement, que l'échange se rapprochait. Bon, bien sûr, il n'avait lieu qu'au deuxième trimestre, mais les vacances de Noël n'étaient que dans quelques jours.

L'échange allait donc arriver beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Le rouquin allait donc être obligé de…ranger sa chambre.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de te demander ça, Matt…

L'interpellé leva un œil vers Beyond. Celui-ci avait cassé sa voiture, et il habitait plutôt assez loin du lycée. Echo lui avait conseillé de demander à Matt de le ramener, puisqu'il conduisait.

Matt, qui était quelqu'un de très gentil, avait accepté.

-Ne t'excuse pas, Beyond. Je n'aurais pas dit oui si je ne voulais pas. Et puis, marmonna le rouquin, à la maison, la seule chose qui m'attend, c'est un plancher plein de bordel, et des parents beaucoup trop collants…tant qu'à faire, je peux te raccompagner chez toi.

Beyond baissa les yeux sur ses mains et commença à craquer chacun de ses doigts. Le bruit sec fit grimacer Matt. Ce gars l'effrayait quand même beaucoup.

-Moi, dit le grand brun aux yeux rouges, personne ne m'attend chez moi… Même pas des parents collants…

Le gamer ne savait comment réagir face aux aveux de Beyond. Devait-il s'avérer heureux car, lui au moins, avait des parents chez lui ? Devait-il lui répondre quelque chose ? Le geek n'était pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un s'ouvre à lui. Surtout quand ce quelqu'un était un psychopathe qui ne lui aspirait pas confiance.

-D-désolé…balbutia-t-il maladroitement.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Mes parents sont toujours à l'étranger…ils se fichent bien de comment je vais. Je me suis toujours débrouillé seul. Et puis, je me souviens vaguement de l'époque où ils étaient encore à la maison avec moi. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux… Mon père et ma mère ne m'ont jamais désiré… ils étaient violents avec moi… Ma mère me brûlait avec ses cigarettes quand elle était en colère contre moi…

Matt jeta vivement sa cigarette à moitié entamée par la fenêtre. Il ne désirait pas que Beyond voit une cigarette à présent. Il fourra même un chewing-gum à la menthe dans sa bouche, pour éviter l'odeur du tabac.

Beyond esquissa un sourire, assez effrayant, au rouquin. Matt lui répondit, incertain.

-Tu peux fumer devant moi, t'inquiète. Ça m'a peut-être marqué, mais je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien…contrairement à moi…

Matt n'avait presque pas entendu les derniers mots.

Le comportement étrange de Beyond s'expliquait peut-être, en fait. Cela venait certainement de son enfance et de ses parents.

Le gamer se sentit tout à coup rassuré d'avoir des parents trop gentils. Il ne voulait pas finir torturé mentalement.

Beyond se comportait comme un futur tueur en série…

xxXxx

Matt entra dans sa chambre. Rien que la vue de son plancher le découragea presque à ranger. Il faillit faire demi-tour, mais souffla un grand coup avant de retrousser les manches de son T-shirt rayé.

Il commença par jeter à la poubelle toutes les cigarettes et tous leurs anciens paquets. Il y avait de tout, Marlboro, L&M, Kool, Basic, Black Devil Chocolat ou Vanille, et des Winston.

Il s'occupa ensuite des assiettes et du reste des couverts sales qui jonchaient à côté de son lit : il les descendit dans le lave-vaisselle.

Il continua sur sa lancée en rangeant les livres dans sa bibliothèque à moitié vide, puis posa ses deux cendriers sur une des étagères, après les avoir vidés.

Toute la bouffe périmée fut jetée également.

Il passa l'aspirateur sur le bois, avant de s'allonger sur son lit, en sueur. Il retira même son T-shirt rayé. Il ne sentait plus son dos, à force de s'être baissé.

Après ce petit moment de détente, il se redressa et observa le résultat de son travail acharné. Il était plutôt fier de lui sur le coup. Au moins, son correspondant ne pourrait pas se plaindre de ça. Pas la moindre trace d'aliments ou de cigarettes. Plus rien.

Il alla même jusqu'à asperger de parfum certains de ses meubles.

-Chéri ?

Jude Jeevas passa la tête par la porte.

-Je peux entrer ?

Matt hocha la tête positivement. Il voyait beaucoup moins son père que sa mère. Il préférait d'ailleurs sa compagnie. Au moins, avec lui, il pouvait parler de voiture, de consoles, bien que ce soit rare. Les moments qu'ils passaient tous les deux quand il était petit lui manquait un peu.

-Alors, tu as décidé de ranger tout ce bordel ? rit Jude. En tout cas, bravo, ça me semble réussi. Depuis le temps que je demande à ta mère de te pousser à le faire. Tu t'en es rendu compte tout seul.

-En fait, répondit son fils, j'ai pensé que le correspondant préférerait une chambre propre.

Les yeux verts de son père se plissèrent. Son visage fut fendu d'un sourire sincère. Il s'assit sur le lit, recouvert d'un drap rouge pétant, comme les cheveux de son fils.

-Tu as bien fait… Je sais que tu n'étais pas trop partant. Mais rends-toi bien compte ! New-York ! Tu vas aller à New-York ! Tu imagines ? Enormément de gens voudraient être à ta place.

Le petit sourire que Matt arborait s'effaça. Peut-être qu'il jugeait mal ses parents. Il était juste égoïste. Beaucoup trop.

-Tu sais, continua Jude en s'allongeant, ta mère est quelqu'un de sensible. Elle t'aime énormément, elle ferait tout pour que tu sois heureux. Ne sois pas trop dure avec elle. C'est la meilleure. Elle fait toujours passer les autres avant elle. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

Le gamer baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

-Je sais, répondit-il.

-Viens là.

Jude engloba son fils de ses bras. Matt aimait ces moments-là. Il avait peut-être dix-huit ans, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer les câlins avec son père.

-Tu as les cheveux de ta mère…Tu as aussi hérité de sa gentillesse. Tu sais ? Quand elle était jeune, elle détestait les sorties. C'est en grandissant qu'elle a changé. Et c'est tout à fait normal. Peut-être que plus tard, tu seras comme elle.

Le rouquin grimaça un peu, mais se força à rester neutre, pour faire bonne figure. Il s'imaginait mal avec des enfants plus tard, alors être aussi niai que sa mère avec eux…

-En plus, ton correspondant sera peut-être une jolie jeune fille…rit son père.

Matt fit une grimace, répondant du tac au tac, sans réfléchir :

-Je préférerais un mec, papa.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il disait, il se reprit, un peu maladroitement :

-Parce que, déjà que je serais mal à l'aise que quelqu'un dorme dans ma chambre, je préférerais que ce soit un gars. Le courant passerait plus facilement. Dépendant bien sûr de son caractère, mais bon…

Jude rit.

-Bien sûr, Matt. Je comprends. Quand tu étais petit, tu disais que si la princesse que tu aimais se faisait enlever, tu inventerais un pistolet laser et tu entrerais par infraction dans la demeure du kidnappeur. La princesse avait toujours des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus.

Matt se surprit à rire aussi. Il se souvenait très bien de tout cela.

-Oui, dit-il. Je me souviens.

-Maintenant, tu ne nous parles plus de princesses.

Le gamer arqua un sourcil, et se retourna vivement vers son père. Ce dernier esquissait un sourire mesquin.

-J'ai passé l'âge de parler de contes de fée, papa, tu ne penses pas ?

Jude leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever :

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, lâcha-t-il, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de repartir de la chambre.

Il laissa Matt seul sur son lit, torse-nu, à réfléchir.

Son père s'était donc rendu compte qu'il ne parlait plus de filles. Qu'il ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde à l'amour.

En effet, l'amour était bien la dernière préoccupation de Matt Jeevas.

Mais…son père aurait-il sous-entendu autre chose ?

xxXxx

*Castlevania : série de jeux-vidéos, tournant souvent autour de la mythologie et du seigneur Dracula. (et personnellement, j'aime beaucoup :D)

**Tales Of : série de jeux également (Tales of Vesperia, Tales of Symphonia, Tales Of Xillia…) que j'adooooore. (surtout Vesperia x3)

* * *

><p>Bonne fin de journée, bonne nuit. Pensez à laisser une review. :)<p>

Lorrenvy.


	3. 2-Matt, le geek

Bien le bonjour/soir. Matt:Bon, on les épargne du bla-bla et on va directement à l'essentiel, n'est-ce pas ?

*ignorance totale* Je tiens à remercier (et c'est un grannd merci) tous les utilisateurs qui ont laissé une review, sachez que ça fait très plaisir. Je remercie également les followers. Merci de suivre cette histoire. Tout ça me pousse à continuer sur cette voie ! Mello: Oh tu vas pleurer d'émotion ? Toiii...Sale chieur, je demanderais à Lie de te punir. Matt: Mais laisse-le tranquille ! Mais Matty, c'est lui qui a commencé !

Near:Vous pourriez laisser mes oreilles en paix et arrêter de crier ?

Bonnes fins de vacances !

Rappel: J'ai dédiée cette fic à la personne qui occupe mon coeur. Mon coeur...tiens c'est le surnom que je te donne ça, Lisa. Hasard ? Peut-être. Dans tous les cas, cela ne change en rien le fait que cette fic t'es dédiée, ma merveilleuse fiancée. Tu es la meilleure personne que je n'ai jamais connu. Est-ce que c'est possible quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que toi ? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre que toi à réussi à atteindre la perfection ? Dans ce cas, je ne la connais pas, et peu importe, car moi je ne vois que toi, Love. J'attends vendredi depuis trop longtemps. Et là...il arrive enfin. On y est presque. Tu sais ce que ça veux dire. On va se revoir, enfin. Finit le portable 24h sur 24. Tu vas enfin pouvoir me prouver ton amour, sans que ce soit des mots écrits sur un écran. Non, ce sera beaucoup mieux que ça. Ce sera enfin un vrai acte *coeur*

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun perso de Death Note, ils sont la propriété de Messieurs Ohba et Obata, Beyond de maître Nisioisin, Zwei et Echo appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki. Je ne possède pas non plus le monde, les villes des Etats-Unis, ni les jeux-vidéos ou les consoles cités, qui sont à Nintendo ou Sony. Les films dont je parlerais ne sont pas à moi non plus. En fait, rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire, et les persos que j'ai moi-même inventés…(Et je sais que Near n'est PAS un albinos.)<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2-Matt, le geek.<strong>_

-Les jeunes !

Matt sursauta à la voix de sa professeure d'anglais. Il était en train de s'endormir-le bruit de la pluie tapant sur les vitres le berçait.

Une autre semaine était passée. Il n'en restait plus qu'une avant les vacances de Noël. Résultat : tout le monde était crevé, pressé d'en finir avec les cours, et bâclait ou ignorait les leçons. En conclusion, c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Même pour les plus motivés, il était devenu difficile de suivre les cours, car les autres perturbaient constamment chaque heure, et que même les profs commençaient à fatiguer.

Matt, malgré sa bonne volonté donc, demeurait quelqu'un d'assez flemmard tout de même, si bien qu'il était entraîné par la fatigue de fin d'année.

Le rouquin venait donc de se faire réveiller par la voix enthousiaste de son professeur d'anglais. Cette femme pouvait parler non-stop pendant des heures, et toujours aussi fort. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait être comme ça.

-Nous arrivons en fin d'heure, et comme promis en début de cours…

Matt ne se souvenait pas du début de cours…Il devait déjà dormir.

-Je vais, continua-t-elle, vous donnez la fiche de personnalité qu'à remplit votre correspondant, comme vous, il y a quelques jours ! Vous allez voir à quoi il ressemble et quels sont ses centres d'intérêts !

Ca y est ! Matt avait de nouveau une irrésistible envie de se cogner la tête contre….contre le sol tiens ! Non, de tuer sa prof, même si quelque part, elle n'y était pour rien.

Les feuilles furent distribuées par ordre alphabétique.

Si quelqu'un faisait attention à ce que murmurait un certain rouquin à goggles, il comprendrait que ce dernier « priait » pour tomber sur un garçon.

Dès qu'il obtint sa fiche, il la retourna et, au lieu de faire comme tout le monde et de regarder la photo, vérifia la catégorie « sexe ».

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il vivrait un mois entier chez un autre garçon.

Ensuite seulement, il déplaça son regard sur la photo de son correspondant.

Et d'un seul coup, il douta sérieusement du sexe de la personne qu'il observait.

Il avait des traits particulièrement fins, ce qui n'était pas désagréable du tout à vrai dire, possédait deux yeux bleus, surmontés d'une belle frange blonde. Ses cheveux rebiquaient au niveau de ses épaules, dans le creux de son cou.

Il semblait fusiller l'appareil photo du regard, comme s'il voulait le tuer. Il tenait une tablette de chocolat dans sa main gantée de cuir noir.

Autour de son cou pendait un long collier avec une croix argentée au bout. La croix reposait ensuite sur un haut en cuir qui s'arrêtait au-dessus du nombril du garçon.

Il faisait peur. Oui, c'était la première chose que pensait Matt. Son correspondant, malgré son air efféminé, inspirait à la peur.

Son regard lui glaçait le sang, malgré la beauté qui en ressortait. C'était une beauté effrayante.

Le rouquin déplaça son regard sur le reste de la fiche. Son correspondant avait une écriture fine et serrée, qui semblait appliquée.

Prénom : Mello

Nom : Lawliet

Age : 18 ans

Anniversaire : 13 décembre

Taille et poids : 1m71 et 52 kilos. (Mais pourquoi ça vous intéresse ?!)

Famille :

-Père : Ryûzaki Lawliet. 37 ans. Ecrivain. Professeur.

-Mère : x

-Frères ou sœurs : Near Lawliet. 16 ans. Whammy's House.

Autre : Je suis un fils adoptif, comme Near.

Centres d'intérêts : le chocolat. Les armes à feu. Les motos. Le métal.

Je n'aime pas : les gens qui ne savent pas s'habiller. Ou ceux qui arrivent à dépasser mon génie. (et il n'y en a aucun, ou presque, pour le moment…) Je déteste mon petit frère. (Ils veulent qu'on raconte notre vie ou quoi ? Je ne le sens vraiment pas cet échange.)

Maladie, allergie : x

N° de téléphone portable : 0607******

Matt pouvait en déduire certaines choses sur son correspondant : il était excentrique et assez égocentrique (surtout quand il se vantait d'être un génie), il semblait plutôt agressif, bien que le rouquin soit d'accord avec lui : ils racontaient leurs vies sur cette fiche. Et surtout, il semblait être aussi enthousiaste que lui pour l'échange.

Il sentait également quelque chose d'étrange, sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom…

-Et Jeevas ! Fais-voir la tête de ton corres' ! s'écria Yagami en se penchant vers la fiche du geek. C'est un mec ça ?! T'es sûr qu'ils se sont pas trompés ? A moins que…mais ouiiii ! C'est une de tes nouvelles femmes, hein ? Vous allez bien vous amuser, un mois entier à partager la même chambre.

Contrairement à d'habitude, Matt sentit son corps s'embraser sous le coup de la colère. Bizarrement, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait concerné par les commentaires de Light. Sûrement parce que cette fois-ci, il ne parlait pas d'une femme, mais d'un homme.

-Ta gueule, Yagami, lâcha-t-il. Retourne voir ta bande de lèche-cul, elles seront contentes.

-T'énerves pas Matty ! Je peux pas, on est en cours ! Et puis, si tu t'énerves, c'est qu'il y a du vrai dans ce que je dis. Alors, tu as plusieurs petites-amies ? Ou alors tu es gay et tu trouves vraiment ce garçon magnifique ?

-Je m'énerve si je veux, répondit le rouquin.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par la professeure, qui reprit d'un air naturel son cours. Et la classe, après ce petit interlude, put se remettre à somnoler.

xxXxx

Les vacances de Noël. C'était certainement les meilleures vacances pour Matt. Très souvent, il avait un nouveau jeu ou une nouvelle console. Et puis, comme il était fils unique, ses parents pouvaient mettre toute leur fortune-bien qu'assez petite- pour leur fils. C'était le côté pratique de la chose.

Non. En fait, Matt n'aurait pas supporté un frère ou une sœur. D'après ce que lui racontaient Zwei et Echo, c'était horriblement chiant quand c'était plus jeune. Il avait déjà réfléchit aux avantages et aux inconvénients que ça lui apporterait. En avantage, il avait seulement trouvé une chose : « un frère ou une sœur pourrait jouer en VS ou en équipe avec moi. On pourrait débloquer plus d'options. Mais j'ai déjà mon père pour ça… ». Et il avait écrit tellement d'inconvénients que les citer ici prendrait plus d'une page entière.

_« Prenez ensuite la sortie de gauche et monter les escaliers. Vous arriverez dans une salle dotée d'un piano…l'énigme pour ouvrir la porte se trouve dans cette salle. Il faut donc appuyer sur les touches du piano dans l'ordre suivant et… »_

Matt était en train de lire les solutions d'un jeu d'aventure sur internet. Cela faisait très exactement deux heures qu'il était bloqué, et il cherchait désespérément une salle, qui d'après les solutions se trouvait à gauche de l'endroit où il était.

-Mais purée ! Je la vois pas votre putain de porte !

Il commença à faire sauter son personnage dans tous les sens, en attendant de trouver. Il s'amusa à lui cogner la tête contre le plafond en pierre.

-Ah ! Voilà ! T'as mal hein ?! Hein ?!

C'était pour passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose. Et ça marchait plutôt bien. Du moins, pour le moment.

Ensuite, le personnage courut tout le long du couloir dans un sens, puis en sens inverse. Il se cogna à chaque fois dans un mur ou dans une porte. Cependant, la salle de gauche demeurait invisible, ou inexistante, et malgré ce jeu amusant, Matt commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

-BORDEL ELLE EST OUUUUU ?!

Finalement, à force de faire n'importe quoi et de se cogner la tête contre son oreiller noir, le rouquin finit par trouver la sortie de gauche, qui n'était autre qu'un passage secret à activer avec un interrupteur dans la salle de droite, caché par un mur à briser avec le fouet. Bien entendu, les solutions sur le net l'expliquaient en détail, mais sur la page précédente que Matt n'avait pas consulté avant de trouver par lui-même.

Comme quoi, on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même…

Ô monde cruel, quand laisseras-tu Matt finir un jeu sans péter un câble ?

En fait, si le jeu est conceptualisé sans aucune difficulté, il n'y a plus d'intérêt à jouer. Comment montrer ses capacités, comment se sentir surpuissant sinon ? Comment prouver au monde entier qu'il était un pro-gamer ? Et puis, jouer sans difficultés, ça rend le jeu fade. Trop rapide.

De même, un jeu trop facile à hacker n'est pas intéressant pour un hackeur. Comment peut-il être renommé et connu sinon ? Comment peut-il étaler ses capacités ?

La vie est faîtes de contradiction. Comment peut-on vouloir qu'un jeu soit facile et difficile à la fois ?

L'esprit de Matt fonctionnait bizarrement parfois… Le travail de la langue devait lui monter au cerveau et l'affecter, même dans ses pensées. Il pourrait rédiger un travail de philosophie avec ça…

Pour se changer les idées, le geek décida de…regarder un film.

Il s'installa sur son lit, son ordinateur portable calé entre ses jambes et, tout en mangeant du chocolat, commença à regarder « Le Château Ambulant ».

Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir-fatigue due à la longue journée de gamer professionnel-il se redressa vivement et appuya sur le bouton de pause. Au moment où Sophie se rendait chez Madame Suliman, on y voyait des garçons de mains, aux cheveux blonds mi- longs dotés d'une frange. Son cœur rata un battement.

Cette coiffure…c'était celle de Mello.

Pourquoi avait-il pensé à lui alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu ? Aucune idée.

Il déplaça son regard sur la tablette de chocolat qu'il grignotait. Bizarrement, il n'avait plus faim. Il la posa sur sa table de chevet en grimaçant.

Il essaya de retourner au film sans y penser. Ce qui fut bien entendu plus dur qu'il ne le croyait.

xxXxx

Ce soir-là, poussé par son père, Matt mangeait avec ses parents. Pour la première fois de l'année scolaire, il se trouvait assis autour de la table du salon. Avec d'autres personnes qui allaient lui parler alors qu'il mâcherait de la nourriture.

En résumé, c'était l'enfer. Un peu comme s'il mangeait de la soupe…

Encore une fois, le rouquin se trouvait ridicule, mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

Le dîner se déroula plus ou moins en silence, imposé par Matt. Ou peut-être par sa mère, car elle préférait le regarder plutôt que manger. Le geek trouvait ça gênant. Très gênant.

Jude, comprenant l'embarras de son fils, lui vint en aide. Enfin, ça pouvait sembler en être une, mais en réalité, Matt aurait préféré continuer à manger sous le regard de sa mère plutôt que d'entendre ça :

-Et alors, cette histoire d'échange, ça avance ?

Matt aurait voulu le fusiller du regard mais son père avait juste tenté quelque chose. Quelque part il n'y pouvait rien, Jude, si Rita était une mère collante et admirative.

Le gamer esquissa donc un sourire maladroit avant de répondre :

-Et bien, nous avons reçu la semaine dernière une fiche sur notre correspondant.

Sa mère eut un sursaut, comme si elle sortait d'un état de torpeur, et pencha sa tête vers son fils, qui lui adressa un semblant de sourire.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé mon Matty ?

L'interpellé se retint de faire un commentaire (ce qui aurait pu être, avec beaucoup de gentillesse : « Parce que moi-même je n'en ai rien à foutre » ) et continua sur sa lancée, afin de faire taire Rita Jeevas :

-Je crois que je l'ai dans mon cahier d'anglais…je devrais peut-être vous la montrer…

Il se leva précipitamment, échappant au « Très bonne idée ! » et au grand sourire de sa mère.

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, la fiche de Mello entre les mains. Ce dernier semblait lui lancer un regard noir, bien que ce soit en réalité au photographe.

-Fais-voir, lança son père en tendant la main.

Matt le laissa attraper la feuille, échappant ainsi au regard de tueur de son correspondant.

-Ah ! dit Jude. C'est donc bel et bien un garçon ! Et bien tant mieux pour toi alors, puisque tu redoutais de partager ta chambre avec une jeune fille.

Le rouquin sentit ses joues rejoindre la couleur de ses cheveux, mais n'ajouta rien.

-Pourquoi mon amour ? s'exclama sa mère. Ça t'aurait dérangé ?

-Baaaah…oui. Répondit le plus naturellement du monde Matt.

Ses parents continuèrent de lire la fiche, pendant que le geek grattait le reste de sauce tomate qui tâchait l'assiette, à l'aide de sa fourchette.

-Mais c'est qu'il est mignon ! s'exclama d'un coup Rita.

-Oui, c'est vrai, continua Jude. Il a des traits fins, c'est beau. Typiquement le genre de princesse que notre Matty aimait petit : blonde aux yeux bleus.

-C'était méchant papa, rétorqua un Matt aux joues roses.

C'était l'effet de honte : il avait honte que son père ressasse ces histoires de princesses.

-J'aime beaucoup ses yeux d'ailleurs ! continua sa mère.

-On dirait qu'il veut me tuer…commenta tout bas son fils.

-Non, ses yeux sont magnifiques ! Mais les tiens sont plus beaux mon amour !

Matt ne put s'empêcher, cette fois-ci, de lever les yeux au ciel. C'en était tellement affligeant. Sa mère se sentait vraiment obligée de lui faire le même compliment, comme s'il allait être triste sinon. Elle le prenait encore pour un petit garçon qui avait peur que sa maman préfère un autre. L'intention n'était pas mauvaise, bien sûr. Mais ça n'en restait pas moins horripilant pour le rouquin.

-Oh, c'est un fils adoptif et son frère aussi. De plus, ils n'ont pas de mère. Les pauvres. Vous pensez qu'elle est morte ?

_La chance. _**Arrête tes conneries Matt, c'est horrible de perdre sa mère. **

Non, il n'était pas schizophrène, il se détestait simplement d'avoir pu penser une chose aussi affreuse. Mello regrettait certainement sa mère, peut-être même qu'il n'avait pas fait le deuil encore et lui osait penser que c'était une chance. Il était vraiment égoïste. Et puis, si sa mère mourait, il se transformerait en fontaine vivante. Bien qu'elle soit lourde, sa mère restait sa mère.

En plus, Mello ne connaissait même pas ses vrais parents. Ou alors ils les avaient perdus également.

-Je ne préférerais pas. Pour lui, ajouta Matt.

-Regarde, Matt, il y a son numéro de téléphone ! s'exclama sa mère. Et tu n'as pas essayé de le joindre ?

Voilà. Ca revenait. Cette subite envie de mourir par hémorragie interne en se fracassant la tête. N'importe où. Pourvu que ça fasse mal, et qu'il puisse mourir.

Peut-être que Matt était mélodramatique, ou trop masochiste.

Non mais, sérieusement. Pourquoi sa mère devait-elle le pousser à faire toutes les choses qu'il n'avait pas envie d'effectuer ? Prendre contact par _portable_ avec Mello ?

Et d'abord, c'est quoi ce prénom ? Mello ? Ses parents avaient-ils pensé une seconde à leur pauvre enfant, qui devrait porter ce nom toute sa vie ? Pauvre gars, va.

Et puis Near, ça voulait dire près ou proche. Peut-être que ça se portait mieux que Mello, mais qui appellerait son fils « proche » ?

Et pourquoi il devenait méchant d'un coup ? Ce n'était pas de leur faute, aux Lawliet, si sa mère était une femme insupportable.

Et pourquoi quand il la regardait, Matt avait l'impression de voir sa version féminine ? Pourquoi elle lui ressemblait, pourquoi ? Et pourquoi, à la fin, elle avait besoin de l'ennuyer sans arrêt ? Pourquoi ?! Ô monde cruel, laisse-donc en paix Matt Jeevas, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Devenait-il fou ?

L'était-il ?

Que lui arrivait-il ? C'était presque tout le temps la faute de sa mère s'il commençait des débats intérieurs ainsi…

Matt se calma. Il devrait _peut-être_ arrêter de fumer. Ca arrangerait _peut-être_ son état…

-N-non. Je n'ai pas essayé, maman.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux rageusement, signe que la tempête allait bientôt éclater.

-Et tu sais pourquoi ?! J'ai pas le temps ! Pour l'instant, j'en ai rien à faire de ce putain d'échange qui me casse les c…pieds ! J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de discuter avec un travestit qui veux me tuer avec son regard flippant de princesse ! Les vacances, tu connais ?! C'est le seul moment où je reste loin du monde du lycée, et de tous ces gens envahissants et incroyablement énervants ! Le seul moment où je peux jouer tranquille sans entendre les voix endormantes de ces stupides profs qui sont là que pour gagner du fric et qui s'en foutent de notre avenir ! Le seul moment où mon portable peut rester éteint vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! Tu comprends, où je dois te le répéter en allemand ?!

Matt se mettait très rarement en colère. Mais là, s'il voulait que sa mère comprenne, il devait employer la manière forte, à défaut de se forcer.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, son père se leva et cria :

-MATT !

Les magnifiques yeux foncés de Rita Jeevas se remplirent de larmes, alors qu'elle tripotait nerveusement une mèche de ses longs cheveux rouges.

-Je…je suis désolée, Matty. N-non, je suis désolée Matt. Je ne pensais pas que…c'était si horrible pour toi ce voyage…ni de parler avec quelqu'un…

Même si le rouquin savait que sa mère était quelqu'un d'intelligent mais de sensible, et qu'elle allait certainement se mettre à pleurer d'un moment à un autre, il rétorqua :

-Mais je te l'ai répété un millier de fois, maman ! C'est bon, tu as compris ?

-Matt, parle autrement avec ta mère !

-N-non, il a raison, sanglota Rita. Je suis une mère indigne. Je l'oblige à faire des choses qu'il n'a pas envie de faire. Je me suis promis de faire tout ce qu'il désirerait, Jude.

-Mais, Rita, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu as agi comme n'importe quelle mère ma chérie…

La mère de Matt n'écouta pas Jude, et se dirigea vers son fils pour l'étreindre. A ce moment-là, le cœur du geek se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine : il y était allé beaucoup trop fort. Il avait agi de façon totalement égoïste, ne pensant pas à sa mère qui elle se démenait pour lui faire plaisir. Il avait réussi à faire pleurer un des meilleurs êtres qu'abritait la terre. Sa propre mère. Il avait osé hausser la voix pour lui crier dessus. Alors qu'elle lui posait juste une question sur ce Mello.

C'était sa faute, à ce mec.

Non, il était le seul responsable des pleurs de sa mère.

D'ailleurs, son T-shirt rayé de noir et de blanc commençait à se mouiller des larmes de Rita, dont les yeux arrivait habituellement en face de la bouche de son fils.

-Je suis tellement désolée…murmura-t-elle. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi mon chéri.

Matt enroula ses bras autour du cou de sa mère, avant de répondre :

-Papa a raison maman, je n'avais pas à te parler comme je le fais. Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, c'est à moi. D'ailleurs…Je vais joindre Mello.

-Mais non, tu n'es pas obligé.

-si. Je le ferais, je te le promets. Pour te faire plaisir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ouais bon ok...ce chap ne servait pas à grand-chose...J'espère quand même que vous l'avez apprécié ! j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! Merci beaucoup de votre attention. <strong>_

_**Bisous, je vous aime !**_

_**Lorraine.**_

**L**'autre va veNEAR avec une MATTraque, ça va encore être MELLOdramatique

**En musique, on vient de voir qu'athématique dans une musique, c'est quand il n'y a pas de MELLOdie. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il va adveNEAR de mon MATTelas si je lui fait écouter une musique comme ça... Il va encore me sortir un truc improbable, comme 'C'est quoi cte merde ? Tu veux pas plutôt me donner une pomme ?!" Il a toujours été comme ça...Les MATTelas, ça sait que fumer des plumes, de toute façon.  
><strong>

**Tu M les M&M's ? Bah t'en auras pas, jpréfére te voir fiNEAR à mes pieds, à me supplier. **

**Oulà, c'est quoi ce délire ? Je crois que je suis fatiguée, j'ai envy de dorMEAR... Je retourne vomMEAR dans la déchetterie... **


	4. 3-Matt, l'insociable

Youpi ! Les cours ont repris, c'est magnifique, je me sens pousser des ailes T_T. (ça me donne bizarrement envie de me cogner la tête sur le clavier ou de me griffer les joues...c'est normal ?)

Matt: aussi normal que les gens de la Wammy's.

Donc je suis la pire folle de cette planète.

Matt: Hey !

Quoi ? La Wammy's House n'abrite que des gens psychotiques, torturés, qui ont une attitude et des tics bizarres.

Mello: je n'ai ni une attitude ni de tics étranges...

On va faire la liste, hum ? Hystérique, excentrique, colérique, timbré, frustré,...

Mello: Stop, TAIS-TOI.

Merci ! ^^

Je remercie les deux personnes à avoir laissé des reviews sur les deux derniers chapitres ! Merci beaucoup !

Rappel: Cette fic est dédiée à ma fiancée. Tu sais Lie, tu n'as pas à te sentir nulle parce que tu ne fais pas de paragraphes sur moi au début de tes chapitres ! Moi je suis contente de les faire sur toi. (parce que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée...) Et ça ne me gêne pas du tout ! Après, si ça te met vraiment mal à l'aise et que tu me demandes d'arrêter, je le ferais. (Matt: Soumise !) (Niveau soumission, Matty, tu n'as rien à me dire :3) (Mello: Matt ! Tu as acheté mon chocolaaat ?! Matt: Oui, mon amour !) (Qu'est-ce que je disais ?). Bien. Ma Rose Blanche, n'oublie jamais que tu es parfaite, et que tu es la meilleure en ce monde.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun perso de Death Note, ils sont la propriété de Messieurs Ohba et Obata, Beyond de maître Nisioisin, Zwei et Echo appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki. Je ne possède pas non plus le monde, les villes des Etats-Unis, ni les jeux-vidéos ou les consoles cités, qui sont à Nintendo ou Sony. Les films dont je parlerais ne sont pas à moi non plus. En fait, rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire, et les persos que j'ai moi-même inventés…(Et je sais que Near n'est PAS un albinos.)<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 3-Matt, l'insociable.<em>**

Matt ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? A quoi pensait-il à ce moment-là ? Tout ça parce qu'il avait été bouleversé ! Il se sentait stupide. Pire. Il était plus bête que Pipin !

Il regardait avec horreur le sms qui venait de s'envoyer. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il était trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard… Les mains du rouquin tremblaient. Il ne savait pour quelle raison exacte. Etait-ce à cause de la rage ? Ou bien avait-il peur ? Et peur de quoi, d'ailleurs ? De la réaction de ce stupide Mello au regard revolver, ou peur de parler à quelqu'un ?

Il les fixait toujours, ces petits mots, noirs sur fond blanc. Cette police standard, les lettres qui s'enchaînaient. Oui, il les fixait encore, mais ne les lisait pas. Il les regardait simplement, sans les comprendre. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il avait écrit de toute façon. L'important était que ces mots, quelqu'un allait les recevoir. Les lire. Comprendre qu'ils venaient de lui. Peut-être répondre…

Et lui. Lui il avait la trouille. Il était stressé. Comme une adolescente qui envoie un premier sms à l'homme qu'elle aime. Comme un adolescent qui propose un rendez-vous à celle qui occupe son cœur. Et il trouvait ça absolument ridicule.

Et pourtant, en regardant ces mots noirs, oui, il avait peur. Et oui, il se l'avouait. Peur d'un simple humain au regard de tueur. Peur de leur premier échange. Peur de sa réaction. Peur…parce qu'il n'aimait pas parler avec des gens. Peur parce qu'il n'aimait pas cet appareil. Peur de rien, à vrai dire.

Juste de ça.

**« Bonjour, c'est Matt, ton corres'. Ma mère voulait que je t'envoie ce sms et que je prenne contact avec toi. » **

Ce tout petit sms, qu'il avait pourtant mis près d'une demi-heure à rédiger, à recommencer avant d'être à peu près satisfait. Il voulait que Mello comprenne qu'il ne l'envoyait pas par plaisir, mais que ça ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. En fait, il essayait de paraître neutre.

Cela faisait une minute que le sms avait été envoyé. Et pour l'instant, aucune réponse.

Matt stressait de plus en plus.

Et finalement, un deuxième message, sur fond bleu cette fois-ci, s'afficha en dessous du sien. Un seul mot.

_« Ah… »_

Le rouquin ne savait pas comment le prendre. Cela voulait-il dire que son correspondant arrêtait la discussion ici, qu'il ne voulait plus parler ? Ou bien, il l'incitait ainsi à entrer dans les détails ?

A vrai dire, Matt n'utilisait que très peu son portable. Il n'était pas habitué, et ne savait pas trop comment interpréter les messages.

Une deuxième sonnerie retentit dans sa chambre. C'était toujours Mello.

_« Bonjour. »_

Le geek se sentit quelque peu rassuré. S'il lui envoyait un deuxième message, cela devait certainement dire qu'il ne renonçait pas vraiment à lui parler. Troisième sonnerie.

_« Je te préviens tout de suite. J'ai vu que tu aimais les jeux-vidéos. Quand je travaille, je n'aime pas entendre leurs musiques, mon cerveau a envie d'exploser. Donc, son zéro, ok ? »_

Matt grimaça. Bonjour la gentillesse ! Bon, au moins il était franc et direct.

Encore une fois, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à cerner le caractère exact de Mello.

**« Ah non, ce n'était pas clair du tout… Quant à moi, j'ai compris que tu aimais les armes à feu. Tu serais capable de me tirer dessus si je mettais la musique trop forte ? »**

Il avait répondu à son correspondant par la provocation. Il avait toujours été comme ça, malgré la gentillesse qui l'animait.

Merde. L'ambiance allait certainement être tendue maintenant.

_« Oh, t'es un petit rigolo hein ? Ca va, je les aime bien, je peux prouver mon talent à répliquer avec eux. Et question d'armes à feu…Oui, j'ai un flingue. Et je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à t'abattre si je décide que mes notes baissent à cause de tes musiques affreuses. »_

Oulà ! Il avait raison, finalement ! Son correspondant voulait vraiment le tuer ! Bon, il n'avait pas l'air d'être une copie de Beyond, mais quand même…Il le sentait de moins en moins, cet échange.

**« Nan, pas spécialement. J'aime juste l'humour bien placé. Je suis quelqu'un de très gentil. Bien que pas très sociable. D'abord, je n'ai pas peur de toi. J'ai certainement connu pire. De plus, mes notes doivent être meilleures. »**

Etrangement, la réponse ne se fit cette fois-ci pas attendre.

_« Oui, j'ai vu ça sur ta fiche. Ce n'est pas si grave, je te décoincerais moi… :D Oh…Tu crois ça vraiment ? Et bien tu verras ! Hé hé. »_

Ce rire ne lui disait rien de bon…Et il imaginait la dernière partie du sms d'un ton plutôt…sombre et menaçant. Un ton qui allait avec son regard.

Et le grand sourire ne lui disait rien non plus. Il devait être hypocrite…ou bien incroyablement sadique.

**« Laisse-tomber, je ne suis pas sociable. »**

_« Oh, mais tu n'as pas le choix, Matty… »_

Matt ouvrit d'abord grand les yeux, assez surpris. Non, estomaqué même. Puis, il sentit une rage intérieure le parcourir. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de lui donner un surnom ? Ils ne se connaissaient même pas.

A vrai dire, le rouquin avait rougit, mais pas de colère. En vérité, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi.

**« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » **

_« Et pourquoi, Matty ? »_

**« Parce que si tu continues, je t'appelle princesse. »**

_« Et bien fais-le, et quand je te verrais la semaine prochaine, je t'étriperais. »_

Le geek le trouvait tellement étrange qu'il ne serait pas surpris si Mello le tuait vraiment. Rien ne l'étonnerait plus venant de cette personne.

Il sentait vraiment que les jours passés ensembles allaient être électriques. Si ça continuait comme aujourd'hui (à moins que Matt trouve une pièce où s'enfermer tranquille durant son séjour), ils allaient soit énormément se disputer, soit essayer de se tuer…au choix…

**« Bien, pressé de voir ce que la princesse a dans le ventre, alors. A moins que ce soit son prince charmant qui vienne l'aider… »**

Il le sentait. Il en était sûr. Sûr que son correspondant était en train de s'énerver à cause de ces mots, malgré le calme qui ressortait de ses sms. La colère et l'hystérie semblait coller à sa personnalité. Tout le contraire du rouquin.

_« Oui, tu verras…Et ça va faire mal ! A la semaine prochaine ! Matty… »_

Matt avait donc raison. Mello s'était mis en colère. Au moins un peu.

Un sourire germa sur les lèvres du rouquin. Au moins, il était facile à énerver. Ca promettait d'être drôle…s'il arrivait au moins à s'entendre avec lui-ce qui n'était pas gagné.

Le blond avait donc mit fin à la conversation ainsi… Connard.

Bah ! Au moins, il avait pris contact avec lui.

Matt s'allongea dans son lit, se roulant en boule dans sa couette noire. Définitivement, l'échange risquait d'être… absolument horrible.

xxXxx

Plus que quelques semaines avant l'échange. Les vacances de Noël touchaient à leur fin. La neige de début de semaine avait fondue. Elle n'avait duré que deux jours.

Après tout, Matt s'en fichait royalement. Il détestait la neige parce qu'il n'aimait pas le monde extérieur. Il n'aimait pas le froid, autant qu'il haïssait la chaleur. Depuis tout petit, il trouvait idiots les gosses qui allaient se rouler dans la masse froide et cotonneuse en riant. Il les jugeait affligeants. Comment pouvait-on avoir seulement envie de sortir dans le monde extérieur, agressif et cruel ? Rempli de…gens. La foule… Oui, la présence d'individus dérangeait affreusement le rouquin. Pire. Il en avait presque peur.

La seule chose pour laquelle Matt pouvait sauter de joie ou hurler d'énervement se révélait être les jeux-vidéos. C'était certainement jusqu'à présent la seule chose qui le sortait de sa nonchalance ou de son calme habituel.

En ce-moment, le geek observait les plaques de verglas sur le béton de son jardin, tout en fumant une Black Devil goût chocolat. C'étaient les cigarettes qu'il préférait en hiver. Quand tout le monde grignotait ses chocolats de Noël, lui fumait une cigarette…au chocolat.

C'étaient de grosses cigarettes noires…il aimait moins celles à la vanille.

Il fit de la buée sur la vitre en soufflant dessus. Il eut à peine le temps de faire un trait qu'elle s'effaça. Ca lui donna envie de dessiner…

Il jeta sa cigarette dans un cendrier et sortit une feuille qu'il posa sur son bureau. Il commença par écrire Matt Jeevas dessus, puis dessina la casquette de Mario en-dessous. Avec un beau M rouge.

Il continua, en griffonnant une gameboy advance, et un Mister Game and Watch sur la droite.

Il divaguait. Ca l'amusait. Il fit un croquis d'une Black Devil, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il dessina même les mains liées de Zwei et Echo.

-Oh !

Devant lui, dessiné par son propre crayon, par sa propre main, se trouvait un prénom. MELLO. Ecrit en jaune, décoré de rubans roses de…princesse. Et il avait même dessiné du chocolat à côté. Il commença par rire, parce que le dessin était vraiment drôle. Quelque part, il se moquait de son correspondant.

Puis, d'un coup, il se stoppa. Il déchira la feuille et jeta ses débris dans la corbeille.

Pourquoi avait-il pensé à cette sale blonde ? Cette sale blonde qui l'avait appelé « Matty ». Ce gars qui voulait le rendre sociable. Ce petit prétentieux.

Il donna un coup de pied dans la poubelle. Ca ne l'empêcha pas de grimacer, car il venait de se faire mal.

A rajouter dans ce que cette blonde lui avait fait : se taper le pied dans la poubelle lors d'un excès de rage.

xxXxx

Veille de l'échange. Matt commençait à être légèrement stressé pour une raison inconnue. Ses valises étaient prêtes, Beyond ne serait pas dans son bus pour aller à l'aéroport.

-Mon chéri ?

Le roux leva les yeux vers sa mère, qui venait d'entrer. Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. D'habitude, ce geste affectueux l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Mais là, il ne remarqua même pas que ses mèches cuivrées venaient d'être dressées dans tous les sens.

Ses mains étaient moites, et une boule se formait dans le bas de son ventre.

-Matt, ça va ?

Une autre commençait même à lui serrer la gorge. Comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Pourtant, il n'était pas triste de quitter cette ville, ce lycée ou ses parents pour un mois. Au contraire. Mais à New-York, il allait devoir faire face à un autre problème, et pas des moindres pour lui. New-York. C'était…une grande métropole.

-Matty ?!

New-York…la foule…des gens partout dans les rues…de l'agitation…tout ce qu'il détestait…ce dont il avait peur. Et Mello qui voulait le…décoincer. Où l'amènerait-il ? Que lui ferait-il faire ?

-J-je veux pas y aller, maman…répondit-il difficilement.

Il déglutit, histoire de faire disparaître cette boule qui lui obstruait la gorge. Cependant, cette action eut seulement pour effet de faire perler des larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

-Matt…

Rita l'enlaça chaudement.

-Je suis désolée…je t'ai obligé à t'y rendre…continua-t-elle. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que c'était à ce point mon chéri…

-Non, ce n'est pas grave…

Il s'imaginait, si petit parmi les vagues de circulation à New-York. Se noyant dans cet océan coloré. Disparaissant, se perdant, coulant à tout jamais. Comme s'il s'évaporait, plutôt.

Son cerveau aimait faire des choses bizarres quand il n'allait pas bien…

-Je vais mourir étouffé…laissa-t-il s'échapper de sa bouche.

-Mais non, le rassura sa mère. Tout ira bien, tu sais. Il y a des gens que tu connais qui iront. Et puis, tu pourras expliquer à la famille de Mello ta phobie. Peut-être qu'ils pourront t'aider. Qu'ils te laisseront un peu tranquille quand ils devront faire des sorties…

Matt espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle avait raison. Pour une fois, il était content que sa mère soit là.

_Tu vois, que ce serait horrible de perdre un de ses parents, Matty. _

Pourquoi Mello semblait lui parler dans sa tête ? Il savait que son cerveau adorait l'énerver, mais là, il allait décidément trop loin…

-Tu ferais bien de dormir mon chéri. Si tu es fatigué demain, ça risque d'être encore plus horrible.

Elle le laissa donc tranquille sur son lit, et alla vérifier ses valises. Comme n'importe quelle mère aurait fait à vrai dire. Son fils était peut-être grand, elle préférait l'encadrer quand même. Tant qu'il était encore à la maison.

xxXxx

Une sonnerie. Une autre. Une troisième.

Matt se réveilla, surpris. Son portable venait de sonner. Trois fois d'affilée. Il dirigea en premier lieu son regard sur son réveil. Celui-ci indiquait en chiffres verts fluorescents qu'il était presque minuit. D'ailleurs, ce réveil était tout récent…Matt avait cassé l'ancien, le jour où il l'avait programmé tôt pour aller chez ses grands-parents. Qu'il détestait. Il s'était bien amusé à l'écraser sur le sol. Il s'était même acharné dessus. Son père lui avait toute une scène, alors que sa mère, elle, s'était dépêchée de s'en procurer un autre pour son fils chéri.

Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer des sms à cette heure-là ? En vérité, il ne voyait qu'une personne, mais il préférerait vraiment que ce ne soit pas elle.

Le geek s'étira en baillant, avant d'attraper l'engin du diable. Qu'il déverrouilla avec appréhension.

« 3 nouveaux messages de Mello Lawliet »

C'était ce qu'il redoutait. Echo était une grosse dormeuse, comme lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle à cette heure-là, à moins qu'elle ait un gros problème. Mais si elle en avait eu un, elle aurait plutôt fait appel à Zwei. Ça ne pouvait pas être Beyond, parce que Matt ne lui avait pas donné son numéro, et qu'il espérait que Zwei ou Echo ne lui passeraient jamais.

Il ne restait donc plus qu'une personne qui connaissait son numéro. Mello.

_« Chocolat…Il me faut du chocolat ! »_

_« Chocolaaaaaaat… »_

_« PUTAIN PLUS DE CHOCOLAAAAAAT…CHOCOLAT… »_

La tête que faisait Matt à ce moment-là devrait se trouver dans le livre des records : l'expression la plus ahurie du monde !

La blondinette était totalement folle. Est-ce que Mello se rendait au moins compte de ce qu'il lui envoyait ? Il était certainement dans un état second, un état de manque. Manque de chocolat, sans doute possible. Si ça se trouve, il ne savait même pas qu'il envoyait des sms. Et encore moins à qui… C'était le pur hasard.

Ou…il s'amusait à le faire chier, en faisant passer son acte pour inconscient.

**« Mello, ça va ? »**

Bizarrement, il ne savait pas ce qui collait le plus à la personnalité de son correspondant. Quatrième sonnerie.

_« Bonsoir. Je m'excuse à la place de mon frère. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais mon frère fait une crise. Tant pis si ça vous a réveillé, passez une bonne nuit. –le frère de Mello. »_

Near…si c'était vraiment le frère de Mello qui venait de lui envoyer ce message, alors c'était Near. Ou bien, c'était Mello qui se faisait passer pour son frère et qui continuait à l'embêter.

Dans tous les cas, le message qu'il avait sous les yeux était assez poli, plus que les sms de Mello. Cependant, aucune gentillesse n'émanait de ces mots. Aucune méchanceté non plus d'ailleurs.

S'il s'agissait bel et bien de Near, c'était une personne très étrange.

Une famille de fous. Il allait atterrir chez des fous. Espérons que le père soit moins…spécial.

**« Merci. Bonne nuit. »**

Matt avait opté pour le simple. Mieux vaut ignorer ce qui venait de se dérouler, et se rendormir.

Ô monde cruel, quand laisseras-tu Matt fréquenter des personnes normales ?

Cette demande ne fut certainement pas entendue…de toute façon, le rouquin n'avait jamais cru en rien…enfin, peut-être à une chose.

_Ô grande déesse Shanoa*, quand pourrais-je fréquenter des personnes normales ? _

xxXxx

*Shanoa : personnage féminin de la série Castlevania, faisant sa première apparition dans « Castlevania, Order Of Ecclesia » sur la Nintendo DS.

* * *

><p>Voili Voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous me laisserez des...petits commentaires ? (Near: Tu me fais pitié, Lorraine.) (QUOI ?! NEAR ! TU NE PAYES RIEN POUR ATTENDRE !) (Near: J'ai peur...) (Tu ferais mieux !) (Mello: NON CELUI-LA IL EST A MOI Y A QUE MOI QUI PEUT LUI FAIRE DU MAL !) (Near: tu me fais moins peur qu'elle, Mello...) (Mello:...) (Matt: Near...tu ferais mieux de courir le temps que je le retienne...)<p>

Héhé ^^' Bref...Bonne fin de semaine à tout le monde !


	5. 4-Matt, le correspondant

Bonjour tout le monnnde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de Matt VS NY ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez, en tout cas.

Matt: Tu n'as eu que deux review... Envy: Pas douée !

Hey ! C'est bon là ! T_T C'est déjà beaucoup deux reviews !

L: Oui, chut.

Merci.

L: Non, je te disais chut à toi !

... ... ...Bref...Merci à Lisa et Shina pour leurs reviews ! x3

**Pour Shina:** Merci beaucoup de lire cette fanfiction, et de prendre la peine de poster des commentaires ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! (Oui je suis très investie dans cette fanfiction...à vrai dire, je l'ai terminée il y a peu de temps, et je détaille parfois certaines parties.) Alors...en tant que gosse de quatorze ans, je ne peux pas te répondre xD Peut-être qu'on devient chiant, ça doit dépendre de la personnalité ! xD Mon frère a vingt et un ans, et ça à l'air d'aller ! (si ça peut te rassurer !) en tout cas, merci encore, et ça m'a fait rire ! xp

S'il-vous-plaît, pour tout ceux qui lisent, je vous supplie à genoux : laissez-moi une review, s'il-vous-plaît ! (grosse folle...*tousse*) Bonne lecture !

Rappel: Cette fanfiction est dédiée à celle que j'aime plus que tout, tellement que personne n'a créé de mots pour dire à quel point. Et je ne suis pas sûre que créer des mots soit mon fort... De toute façon, il n'y a pas besoin de mots, mon coeur. Je t'aime, tu le sais. Tu sais également que je te trouve parfaite, même si tu n'es pas d'accord. Tu sais aussi que j'aime quand tu me punis. Donc...y a-t-il besoin de rajouter quelque chose ? Je t'aime, Lisa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 4-Matt, le correspondant. <strong>_

Un filet de bave coulait sur le menton de l'adolescent roux. Il avait préféré s'endormir dans l'avion plutôt que de regarder la personne qui était assise à côté de lui. Personne qui n'était autre que ce psychopathe de Beyond Birthday, et ses yeux…rouges. Psychopathe qui avait profité de l'absence continue de ses parents pour emprunter les quelques centaines de dollars qui servaient à financer le voyage. C'est que Beyond ne voulait pas rester tout seul à Clovis.

Si Matt n'avait eu aucun mal à s'endormir, malgré la présence de Beyond à ses côtés, c'est qu'il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. En effet, après les sms de délire de Mello, le rouquin n'arrivait plus à dormir. Il s'était tourné, retourné, à la recherche d'une position idéale, ou d'un coin un peu plus chaud de la couverture.

Endormi longtemps après, il s'était de nouveau réveillé, en proie à de terribles cauchemars. Dont il ne se souvenait déjà plus, à vrai dire.

Son réveil avait ensuite sonné tôt, car le vol avait lieu à 7h45, mais qu'il fallait d'abord se retrouver tous devant le lycée, puis aller à l'aéroport en bus.

Le réveil n'était hélas plus de ce monde à ce moment précis. Il avait en effet rejoint le paradis des objets, après avoir fait un saut dans le cimetière des réveils cassés par Matt. La poubelle, la déchetterie. La décharge. Peu importe. Un des trois.

En vérité, il avait, avant de mourir, rencontré les pieds et les poings du geek. Il avait longtemps souffert. Repose en paix. Tu ne seras pas mort en vain, tu te seras battu héroïquement. Bien sûr, quand quelqu'un meurt, on embellit sa vie. Il devient magnifique. Exactement comme ce pauvre réveil…

Et puis, le rouquin avait aussi été dérangé par les cris hystériques d'Echo, que Zwei embêtait avec une araignée…

-Matt !

Beyond secouait le rouquin dans tous les sens.

-Q-quoi ? Mello a envahi l'Amérique entière et imposé sa dictature ?

Le psychopathe assit à côté de Matt souleva un sourcil.

-Non, répondit-il. La prof nous a annoncé qu'on était bientôt arrivé.

-D-déjà ?

Le grand brun hocha vivement la tête.

Matt sentait qu'il n'avait pas assez dormi. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, et sa tête tournait rapidement. Il avait besoin de sommeil. Malgré toutes les nuits blanches qu'il avait déjà connu-et oui, c'est ça de trop jouer aux jeux-vidéos, il ne se sentait pas capable de supporter ou de rencontrer Mello s'il était en manque de sommeil.

-Merde, lâcha-t-il. Beyond, j'ai envie de sauter par le hublot et de disparaître pour ne pas l'affronter.

-Affronter qui ? demanda le psychopathe.

-La foule, la ville…New-York. Mello. Les…les gens…

Si Beyond n'était pas lui-même un peu fou, il prendrait Matt pour un illuminé. Heureusement, le brun ne faisait pas partie de ces gens qui jugeaient trop vite. Matt n'était qu'un peu stressé. Bon, peut-être beaucoup en réalité.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Reste avec nous, et tout ira bien, promit Beyond.

Matt n'en était pas si sûr.

xxXxx

Ca y est… Après l'atterrissage, c'était la bonne. Il allait devoir y aller, pour de bon, cette fois-ci. Le voir, pour de vrai. L'affronter. Ne plus se cacher derrière des mots écrits via un portable. Affronter New-York.

Il se trouvait maintenant sur un parking, au beau milieu du groupe d'élèves venant de Clovis, tenant dans sa main droite une grande valise et sur son dos un sac rouge et noir.

Toutes les familles qui allaient les accueillir se trouvaient sur ce parking. Qu'elles attendent dans une voiture ou qu'elles soient déjà debout et prêtes à vous accueillir, elles étaient toutes là. Et la famille Lawliet n'y faisait bien sûr pas exception.

Matt stressait de plus en plus. Où étaient-ils ? Est-ce que Mello allait vraiment lui mettre une raclée comme il l'avait promis l'autre jour ?

Mais dans quelle galère s'était-il fourré ? Non, dans quelle galère ses parents l'avaient-ils fourrés ?!

Petit à petit, les élèves rejoignirent leurs familles. Le rouquin se retrouva pratiquement seul, à attendre au beau milieu du parking, avec la prof d'anglais derrière.

Puis, il les vit. Ou plutôt, il l'aperçu lui, le mince blond, habillé d'une veste en cuir et d'un pantalon moulant noir, encadré par deux personnes.

Mello Lawliet.

Et il venait vers lui. L'une des deux personnes à côté de lui ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre cinquante. Son doigt s'enroulait autour d'une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés, et blancs. Le petit garçon qui marchait à aux côtés de Mello était donc un albinos. Il portait une sorte de chemise blanche trop grande pour lui, et un pantalon en jean blanc. On aurait dit un spectre, pâle à n'importe quel endroit de sa personne. De par sa taille, Matt déduit que ça ne pouvait être que Near.

L'autre personne était donc Ryûzaki Lawliet, le père de Mello. Et lui qui espérait quelqu'un de « normal », en voyant le physique du père, il se dit que ce n'était pas possible. Que c'était définitivement la famille la plus spéciale du monde.

Ryûzaki se tenait le dos vouté, les mains dans les poches. Il avait l'air assez grand, mais ainsi penché faisait la taille de son fils aîné.

Il ressemblait à Beyond Birthday, au niveau des cheveux. Des cheveux noirs, en bataille. Des mèches partaient de tous les côtés au-dessus de son crâne. Le reste retombait sur son front, encadrant sous visage anguleux de toutes parts.

Mais le plus étrange restait sans aucun doute ses yeux.

Il possédait deux grands yeux noirs, comme s'il n'avait pas d'iris et seulement une grande pupille noire dans chaque œil. Le père des Lawliet ne devait pas dormir beaucoup. Matt pensa qu'il était insomniaque, car deux grandes cernes noires s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Elles étaient tellement grosses qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'était mis du maquillage.

La seule chose normale se trouvait être ses habits. En effet, il portait un jean et un T-shirt blanc des plus banals.

Les trois individus avaient d'ailleurs chacun une démarche bien particulière.

Mello avançait d'un pas assuré et déterminé, le fixant droit dans les yeux de son regard de glace, qui vous tuerez quelqu'un en une seconde. Ses bras se balançaient vivement, ses mains fermées en poing.

Near, lui, semblait beaucoup moins assuré que son frère. Il marchait doucement, un peu derrière le groupe, et ses yeux regardaient le vague, se déplaçaient de temps en temps, comme s'il épiait quelque chose ou qu'il découvrait le monde extérieur. Le petit albinos ne souriait pas. Son visage neutre, presque blasé en réalité, ne semblait exprimer aucune émotion. Comme si sa tête n'était qu'un masque. Il était pourtant mignon.

Quant au père… et bien…sa manière d'avancer était certainement celle d'un bossu. Mais au moins, lui, esquissait un semblant de sourire à son égard.

Matt avait envie de se barrer. De dégager d'ici en courant, prenant ses jambes à son cou. Retourner chez lui. Fuir.

Qui n'avait jamais rêvé de fuir ?

Pourtant, ils étaient bien là, et ils semblaient bien décidés à le rencontrer. Enfin, surtout Ryûzaki, à vrai dire…Et Mello, même s'il semblait déterminé, pour lui mettre une claque sans aucun doute.

Ca y est. Ils se tenaient là, tous les trois, devant lui. Ryûzaki avec son léger sourire, Mello qui semblait vouloir le tuer, et Near, qui n'avait même pas l'air de le regarder.

-Bonjour…murmura le rouquin, se surprenant lui-même.

Parler n'était pas son fort…parler à quelqu'un, et surtout faire le premier pas se révélait un effort pratiquement insurmontable habituellement. Sauf quand il était obligé…

Ryûzaki serra la main qu'il lui tendait, en lui répondant gentiment. Ouf, au moins, malgré cette étrange aura qui émanait de lui, il avait l'air d'être gentil.

-Matt, commença Mello d'un ton sec. Voici mon père, Ryûzaki. Et là, mon _petit_ frère, Near…

Malgré l'insistance du blond sur le mot « petit », son frère semblait toujours concentré sur autre chose.

-…ou le petit frère le plus détestable au monde…peut-être plus petit que détestable…

Les grands yeux noirs de Near se posèrent quelques secondes sur son frère et, même si son visage ne montrait aucun signe d'énervement, un petit soupir agacé s'échappa de sa bouche.

Matt le comprenait. Si l'aperçu qu'il avait eu de Mello s'avérait vrai, et qu'il détestait autant son petit frère, la vie ne devait pas être simple tous les jours pour Near. Et pourtant, il semblait juste blasé. D'apparence, rien ne semblait pouvoir affecter le petit albinos.

-Enchanté, sourit le rouquin en tendant la main vers le plus jeune.

Ce dernier n'esquissa même pas un sourire, et ne répondit pas à la poignée de main que lui offrait Matt. Il posa seulement ses yeux sur lui, à peine intéressé.

Le geek relativisa et se dit juste que, comme lui, Near ne devait pas être très sociable.

-Ah…dit l'albinos d'une voix calme. C'était donc vous hier…

Matt fut surpris de voir que Near le vouvoyait. Mais après tout, ils allaient faire plus ample connaissance plus tard, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi ?! demanda Mello d'une voix forte. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore, toi ?

-Hier, répondit son frère. Pendant ta crise, tu as encore envoyé des messages à quelqu'un. C'était à Matt. Je l'ai simplement prévenu.

Le blond, vexé, ça se voyait, ne répondit pas et tourna vivement la tête vers le rouquin, ignorant ce que venait de dire Near.

A vrai dire, Mello guettait la réaction de son correspondant. S'il se moquait de lui, rien qu'en pouffant, il n'hésiterait pas à lui envoyer son poing dans la nuque. Il paraît, d'après ses ex victimes, que c'est ce qui fait le plus mal.

Cependant, Matt n'avait pas l'air de sauter sur l'occasion. Mello, bien qu'il ne laissait rien paraître, se sentit quelque peu soulagé et décida donc de ne plus parler de cette histoire. C'était le mieux à faire pour tout le monde, à commencer par lui.

-Ils sont un peu bizarres, ne t'inquiète pas Matt… le rassura Ryûzaki. Viens, on t'amène à la voiture. Tu verras, tu vas te plaire à New-York.

-Tu crois que t'es pas bizarre toi peut-être ? contrattaqua son fils aîné avec un de ses regards noirs dont lui seul avait le secret.

-En plus, dit Near d'un ton détaché, tu arrives en période « Mello sans chocolat », et il est insupportable. Bonne chance pour dormir dans sa chambre.

Matt sentit un sourire germer sur ses lèvres roses. Certainement sans le faire exprès, les Lawliet offrait un spectacle plutôt hilarant. Ils étaient c'est sûr, une famille hors du commun. L'idée ne plaisait pas particulièrement à Matt, pour sûr, mais ça avait au moins eu l'effet de le faire sourire un moment.

La voiture de la famille Lawliet était, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, une voiture tout à fait normale. Noire, classique, assez grande, surtout pour seulement trois personnes. Bon, précédemment quatre.

Mello monta rapidement à l'avant aux côtés de son père, laissant son correspondant à l'arrière, sur la même banquette que son petit frère.

Near avait d'ailleurs sortit de l'intérieur de sa chemise blanche* une mini-maquette incomplète d'avion, et il notait au crayon à papier des indications sur le bois. Il semblait très appliqué.

-Alors…commença Matt maladroitement, malgré sa réticence à parler (mais il voulait bien se faire voir de la famille), je vois qu'il y a une DSi dans ton sac…tu aimes y jouer ?

L'albinos leva quelques secondes les yeux vers lui. Le rouquin n'arrivait pas à sonder ses pensées. Si Near était en train de se dire qu'il n'avait jamais vu plus con, ou alors s'il ne pensait vraiment rien.

-Je l'utilise essentiellement pour jouer à Picross…répondit Near après une éternité, d'une voix toujours aussi blasée.

-C'est bien Picross ! En plus, c'est un jeu intelligent. Quand j'étais petit j'avais du mal.

-Et oh, le geek, résonna la voix de Mello, tu te calmes ? Mon frère mérite pas autant d'intérêt tu sais ?!

Le frère en question roula des yeux discrètement, mais ceci n'empêcha pas Matt ne s'en apercevoir.

-Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux, par hasard, Mello ? osa demander le plus jeune.

Une certaine lueur de rage luit dans les yeux du blond, qui serra les poings. Near savait très bien pourquoi Mello le détestait : il était jaloux, il détestait le fait que, malgré son jeune âge, l'albinos puisse être meilleur que lui dans plusieurs domaines, dont les études. D'habitude, celui-ci ignorait son grand frère, le trouvant absolument stupide, et bien trop colérique mais des fois, puisqu'il battait largement son frère, même sur la répartie, il se permettait de répondre. Et souvent, dans ces cas-là, un large sourire étirait les lèvres de Near.

Et Matt pouvait constater que ce sourire…était aussi, voire plus, effrayant que celui de Beyond.

-TA GUEULE ! fut la réponse la plus cinglante que trouva Mello.

Parce qu'après tout, il n'arriverait pas à nier la vérité.

-Mello ! s'exclama Ryûzaki.

A partir de ce moment, Matt comprit pourquoi Mello détestait son frère, alors que ce dernier ne le détestait certainement pas.

xxXxx

La valise que le rouquin tenait dans ses mains retomba vivement sur le sol. Son possesseur venait de la laisser tomber. En réalité, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et brillaient presque. A peine passé la porte d'entrée de la maison Lawliet, il était déjà stupéfait. Le cul par terre, comme on dit.

C'était la baraque la plus gigantesque et la plus belle qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il se demandait comment un écrivain tout seul pouvait gagner autant d'argent…

Tout brillait, tout était verni. A droite d'un écran plasma mural se dressaient fauteuils et sofas, d'un cuir noir et mat, posés sur un tapis argenté. Les murs étaient crèmes, du salon jusqu'à la cuisine américaine. Une grande baie vitrée donnait sur le jardin, plutôt petit à côté de la maison.

De là, il voyait simplement de la verdure, et un petit bassin verdâtre et boueux, comme beaucoup de bassins.

La cuisine, derrière une sorte de bar donc, était composée de grands tabourets blancs, d'un réfrigérateur américain, et d'un plan de travail crème énorme.

D'ici, Matt apercevait également un grand escalier blanc, montant en colimaçon vers le premier étage. Il espérait d'ailleurs qu'il n'y en avait qu'un.

Et, dans l'entrée, soit l'endroit où il se tenait, des plantes vertes poussaient dans de grands pots richement décoré.

-Bienvenue, Matt ! s'exclama joyeusement Ryûzaki. Mello, montre-lui sa chambre !

Le blond grogna quelque chose avant d'agripper le rouquin par la manche et de le traîner dans les escaliers. Near les suivait de près, sa maquette à la main.

Le premier étage n'était qu'un grand couloir crème, bien éclairé cependant.

Il y avait cinq portes, toutes pareilles. Enormes, blanches, avec du papier peint crème. Seule différence ? La tête de mort mangeant la moitié d'une d'elle. Matt comprit de suite quelle pièce était la chambre de Mello. Par conséquent, la sienne.

En effet, son correspondant s'engouffra dans la pièce avec le poster, suivit par le geek.

La chambre était…gigantesque.

Matt en était estomaqué. Il allait dormir dans un château…

-Voilà, c'est ici que tu vas dormir. J'ai le lit de gauche, avec le bureau intégré. Toi, tu dors là. J'ai demandé à mon père d'installer un rideau entre nos deux espaces, mais il n'est pas d'accord.

Il y avait une série de quatre grandes fenêtres sur le mur du fond, entourées de rideaux en velours noir.

Sur la gauche se dressait un lit mezzanine, recouvert de draps chocolat. En dessous de ce lit en hauteur avait été accroché un bureau de la même couleur que le bois de l'armature, c'est-à-dire blanc.

Le bureau était assez bien rangé, si on ignorait les nombreux post-it accroché au bord, et ceux, chiffonnés ou déchirés, qui traînaient ici et là. Les classeurs étaient alignés dans les étagères à côté. Dans la corbeille gisaient des cadavres…des emballages de chocolat.

Au-dessus du lit, accrochés sur les murs, se trouvaient de nombreux papiers ou posters. Il y avait une photo de Near, transpercée de part et d'autre avec des couteaux. Matt ne saisissait pas comment un individu pouvait détester à ce point son frère…

La photo de sa classe était également accrochée, mais chaque élève à part lui et quelques-uns étaient zébrés d'une grande croix rouge sanglante.

Il y avait aussi un calendrier, et quelques images de groupes de musique.

Dans une vitrine trônait un Beretta argenté. Comme si c'était un objet protégé. Matt imaginait bien deux gardes habillé de noir le surveiller.

Et de l'autre côté, celui de Matt pour le mois à suivre donc, se trouvait un lit blanc avec des draps…noirs, pour aller avec le reste de la chambre.

De ce côté il y avait également un meuble TV et un écran plasma. Le bois du meuble avait été peint en blanc écru, et il était très grand. Il possédait deux étagères, sur lesquelles s'alignaient livres et films. Il était aussi muni d'un mini-meuble à CD. Bien sûr, ce meuble était rempli d'albums.

Il y avait aussi une petite commode sur le côté. Avec des cadres et des petits objets dessus, dont un briquet et un bloc de post-it.

-Et bien…c'est…beau…

-Je sais, répondit Mello avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Le blond passa à côté de la poubelle, observant les papiers de chocolat avec une envie à peine dissimulée. Il faisait de la peine d'un coup. Matt comprenait : il ne pourrait plus survivre sans cigarettes.

Le roux s'étala le plus gracieusement possible sur son matelas. Il allait devoir tenir un mois…purée, qu'est-ce que ça allait être long…

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur un cadre. Il représentait une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même teinte. Elle esquissait un demi-sourire, et regardait l'appareil avec nostalgie. Sur le cadre doré de la photo était gravé un nom : « Naomi Misora ».

-C'est qui ?

Mello tourna son regard orage vers le cadre que désignait son correspondant. Un voile léger recouvrit ses yeux durant une grappe de secondes.

-Ma mère adoptive, répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait sec, ou détaché.

-Oh…désolé…marmonna Matt. Elle…elle n'est plus là ?

Tout était maladroit chez le gamer. Il n'était pas habitué à discuter avec des gens. Et puis, Mello ne semblait pas non plus décidé à lui parler.

-De quoi je me mêle ?! Je t'en pose des questions, moi ?

-P-pardon…bredouilla Matt.

Un ange passa. Oui, le roux était presque sûr d'en avoir aperçu hein.

-Naomi était une femme formidable…une grande détective. Je l'aimais bien. C'était un des seuls êtres humains que j'aimais à l'époque, avec mon père. Il l'aidait toujours dans son travail. Mais un jour, il est parti, il nous a amené avec lui, sous prétexte que notre mère mettait notre vie en danger avec une de ses enquêtes. Le lendemain…elle s'était suicidée.

Le blond ne semblait pas vraiment bouleversé. Toujours égal à lui-même. Fierté oblige. Matt était gentil, mais pas aveugle, et très intelligent. Il arrivait facilement à cerner les gens, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas attiré par eux.

-Near était assez jeune…dix ans je crois ? J'en avais douze. Ça fait longtemps.

-Désolé, dit encore Matt, car il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Viens, ordonna Mello d'une voix plus forte. Que je te montre le reste de la maison.

Matt se leva à contre cœur du lit-il avait envie de battre le champion de la tour prismatique- mais suivit son correspondant tout de même.

Il vit la salle de bain, passa devant la chambre de Ryûzaki, aperçu les toilettes et arriva enfin devant une porte, au fond du couloir.

-Et enfin, s'exclama Mello, la chambre de cette grosse tête de Near !

Le blond ouvrit brutalement la porte.

-Oh my fucking god ! s'écria Matt.

C'était aussi une chambre énorme, mais à part le lit il n'y avait pas vraiment de meubles… Near, qui ne s'était même pas retourné malgré le bruit, assemblait un château de dés gigantesque, assit au milieu d'une mer bordélique de jouets. Des playmobiles, ou des lego, des cartes éparpillées de tous les côtés, des constructions démesurées de lego ou de mikados… Sur le mur en face de l'albinos était accrochée une cible pour fléchettes, et un train électrique tournait autour de maquettes d'avions.

En ouvrant la porte, Mello avait même valdingué plusieurs voitures télécommandées.

C'était assez…effrayant de voir un adolescent de seize ans jouer avec autant de choses…

-Voilà ! cria Mello en refermant la porte tout aussi violemment. Laissons cet abruti jouer avec ses trucs de gamin, bye bye le hobbit délavé!

La jalousie du blond allait assez loin, tout de même. Mais Matt choisit de ne pas le faire remarquer à son correspondant. Ils s'étaient déjà assez chamaillé tous les deux.

De retour dans leur chambre, Matt sortit de son sac un paquet de Black Devil. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre sous le regard désapprobateur de Mello. Il s'en fichait comme de sa première couche si son correspondant ne supportait pas la cigarette ou désapprouvait le fait qu'il soit addict à la nicotine.

Il ouvrit la vitre et alluma une des cigarettes noires, commençant à la fumer. Ça lui avait manqué pendant le voyage !

Il en profita pour observer la rue, les quelques voitures qui passaient de temps en temps. Il allait devoir se forcer à être avenant, à parler…aller…un mois seulement…et ça sera terminé.

-Oh putain…

Matt sursauta et se retourna. Son correspondant se tenait juste derrière lui, et fixait la fumée de sa cigarette avec des yeux. Presque ceux d'un psychopathe.

-Ca sent le chocolat…continua Mello.

-Oh, princesse, t'en veux une peut-être ? Tu seras certainement moins en manque de chocolat… Sinon tu peux te contenter de respirer la fumée.

L'interpellé leva vivement les yeux vers le rouquin, ses yeux lui lançant un regard plus que noir.

-S…salop, siffla-t-il. Tu me nargues parce que toi, tu peux sentir le goût du chocolat…Matty, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te hais là, maintenant.

Matt rit. Définitivement, son correspondant était quelqu'un de très simple à énerver. Et puisqu'il ne s'était pas privé pour le faire chier, il allait le faire chialer de frustration.

-Oh bravo belle déduction ! Tu n'es pas si bête pour une princesse… Tiens, comment je pourrais t'appeler ? Que préfères-tu entre Aurore et Raiponce ? Ou Elsa ? Sauf que ce ne sera pas la Reine des Neiges, mais celle du Chocolat perdu…

Mello s'empara de la cigarette de Matt et la jeta par la fenêtre d'un geste rageur. Ses traits étaient déformés par la fureur.

Le rouquin en sortit aussitôt une deuxième.

-TA GUEULE ARIEL !

-Oh, sérieusement Mello ? La petite sirène ? Parce que mes cheveux sont rouges ?

-TOUT A FAIT ! OU PEUT ETRE QUE TU PREFERES QUE JE T'APPELLE LE PETIT CHAPERON ROUGE ?! cria le blond. PUTAIN MAIS LACHE CE TRUC !

L'aîné Lawliet attrapa un de ses coussins et visa Matt avec, le lançant de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier évita le projectile en velours, qui atterrit sur la commode et renversa deux cadres photos.

-Hey, calme-toi Boucle d'Or ! C'est pas parce que tu as tes règles qu'il faut t'acharner sur moi comme ça ! Regarde : tu vas casser la magnifique maison des Trois Ours !

-ATTENTION JE POURRAIS M'EN SERVIR ! s'exclama Mello en mettant une main sur la vitrine de son Beretta.

Matt pouffa.

-Tu n'oserais pas, Elsa. Ton père serait triste que tu doives te rendre en prison. Et puis, un crime pour du chocolat quand même… D'ailleurs…

Le rouquin sortit avec un sourire mesquin une barre de chocolat un peu fondue de son sac.

Les yeux de Mello s'agrandirent d'un coup. Il voyait du chocolat. Il y en avait devant lui.

-MATTY ! …Matty…continua-t-il d'une voix plus calme mais plus sombre. Donne-moi cette barre…

Le sourire de Matt s'agrandit.

-Oh, tu crois que tu le mérites peut-être ? Qui vient de me jeter un truc à la figure ? Ce ne serait pas toi par hasard ?

-TU VEUX QUE J'EXPLOSE LES STUPIDES VERRES ORANGES DE TES STUPIDES LUNETTES DE GEEK, C'EST CA MATT ?! SI TU GARDES CETTE BARRE POUR TOI, TU NE REVERRAS PLUS LA LUMIERE DU JOUR, ET JE CASSERAI TOUUUTES TES STUPIDES CONSOLES !

Le rouquin se sentit moins fier, et son sourire s'effaça entièrement. Ce petit blondinet venait de s'attaquer aux consoles, à ses goggles, et aux geeks.

-Il suffit de le dire gentiment, Mello. Tu sais, la « formule magique » qu'on apprend à tous les enfants ?

Il ne se démontait pourtant pas pour autant.

Mello lui jeta un regard glacial, comme s'il allait vraiment le défigurer.

-Matty…tu peux me donner cette barre de chocolat, s…s'il…s'il-te-plaît ?

Matt haussa un sourcil. Mello se hâta d'ajouter :

-Sinon, cette 3DS rouge sera écrasée par mon pied et ça risque de te faire pleurer.

Le rouquin voyait au regard du blond que celui-ci ne plaisantait pas. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que ses consoles finissent ainsi-elles, elles n'avaient pas le droit de monter au paradis des consoles sans lui, il lui tendit donc la barre Milka.

Mello la tira furieusement vers lui, lui arrachant des mains, et sans aucun mot de remerciement, croqua dedans à pleines dents. Il s'en retourna sur sa chaise de bureau, tournant le dos à Matt. Ce dernier soupira et se rallongea sur ses draps.

Il avait au moins la fierté d'avoir réussi à faire dire «s'il-te-plaît » à Mello, ce qui avait eu l'air de lui brûler la gorge.

Il se releva pour aller jeter sa clope par la fenêtre, pour éviter de les laisser traîner dans la chambre. Il put dès lors appeler cette interaction avec son correspondant sa « première dispute avec Mello ». Et il sentait que ça ne serait pas la dernière…

xxXxx

*Near sort le Death Note de sa chemise au moment d'arrêter Light. Donc, petite référence.


	6. 5-Matt, le fumeur

Bonjour tout le monde ! :D Comment ça va ? Vous avez passé un bon week-end ?

Near: Tu sais fermer cette chose qui te sert de bouche ?

...

Matt: Je plussoie...

...

L: J'ai faim.

...D'aaa-ccord...Merci tout le monde !

Bref ! Je remercie tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour le dernier chapitre ! Celui-ci sera encore un peu plus long, je crois...Mais bien sûr, quantité ne rime pas forcément avec qualité, alors j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Kamilou: Bonjour. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me touche. Alors, je poste tous les mercredis, donc assez régulièrement, mais l'heure varie en fonction de ce que je fais dans la journée. Je dirais soit très tôt le matin, soit vers midi, soit vers vingt heures... Voilà ! Merci encore !

Shina: Ah oui, en effet c'est problématique. ^^' J'espère pour toi que ça ira mieux en tout cas niveau connexion ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review, qui me touche beaucoup ! :3 Et bien, le scénario je l'ai inventé assez rapidement, il me suffisait de broder autour donc c'est un coup de chance sur cette fanfiction. Sinon, pour Mello...J'ai toujours imaginé que Mello était un "salop" hystérique et excentrique, mais qui a un très bon fond. Que Matt découvrira bien sûr ! Pour la relation avec Near...je me suis bien amusée ! J'adore Near alors... Oui, pauvre L xp Bonne fin de journée, bisous, et encore merci !

Rappel: Lisa, je t'ai dédié cette fanfiction. Pourquoi ? Ben...je t'aime, tout simplement. Plus que n'importe qui, ma fiancée.

"Sur mes cahiers d'écolier  
>Sur mon pupitre et les arbres<br>Sur le sable sur la neige  
>J'écris ton nom<p>

Sur toutes les pages lues  
>Sur toutes les pages blanches<br>Pierre sang papier ou cendre  
>J'écris ton nom<p>

Sur les images dorées  
>Sur les armes des guerriers<br>Sur la couronne des rois  
>J'écris ton nom<p>

Sur la jungle et le désert  
>Sur les nids sur les genêts<br>Sur l'écho de mon enfance  
>J'écris ton nom<p>

Sur les merveilles des nuits  
>Sur le pain blanc des journées<br>Sur les saisons fiancées  
>J'écris ton nom<p>

Sur tous mes chiffons d'azur  
>Sur l'étang soleil moisi<br>Sur le lac lune vivante  
>J'écris ton nom<p>

Sur les champs sur l'horizon  
>Sur les ailes des oiseaux<br>Et sur le moulin des ombres  
>J'écris ton nom<p>

Sur chaque bouffée d'aurore  
>Sur la mer sur les bateaux<br>Sur la montagne démente  
>J'écris ton nom<p>

Sur la mousse des nuages  
>Sur les sueurs de l'orage<br>Sur la pluie épaisse et fade  
>J'écris ton nom<p>

Sur les formes scintillantes  
>Sur les cloches des couleurs<br>Sur la vérité physique  
>J'écris ton nom<p>

Sur les sentiers éveillés  
>Sur les routes déployées<br>Sur les places qui débordent  
>J'écris ton nom<p>

Sur la lampe qui s'allume  
>Sur la lampe qui s'éteint<br>Sur mes maisons réunies  
>J'écris ton nom<p>

Sur le fruit coupé en deux  
>Du miroir et de ma chambre<br>Sur mon lit coquille vide  
>J'écris ton nom<p>

Sur mon chien gourmand et tendre  
>Sur ses oreilles dressées<br>Sur sa patte maladroite  
>J'écris ton nom<p>

Sur le tremplin de ma porte  
>Sur les objets familiers<br>Sur le flot du feu béni  
>J'écris ton nom<p>

Sur toute chair accordée  
>Sur le front de mes amis<br>Sur chaque main qui se tend  
>J'écris ton nom<p>

Sur la vitre des surprises  
>Sur les lèvres attentives<br>Bien au-dessus du silence  
>J'écris ton nom<p>

Sur mes refuges détruits  
>Sur mes phares écroulés<br>Sur les murs de mon ennui  
>J'écris ton nom<p>

Sur l'absence sans désir  
>Sur la solitude nue<br>Sur les marches de la mort  
>J'écris ton nom<p>

Sur la santé revenue  
>Sur le risque disparu<br>Sur l'espoir sans souvenir  
>J'écris ton nom<p>

Et par le pouvoir d'un mot  
>Je recommence ma vie<br>Je suis né pour te connaître  
>Pour te nommer<p>

LISA"

Voilà...J'ai changé un mot du poème de Paul Eluard, pour qu'il se transforme en un poème lyrique pour toi...J'aime le rendu...Mais tu sais que c'est la vérité... Je vais me répéter mais...Je t'adooooore ! :D

(Et je troll le début de la fic et emmerde les pauvres lecteurs...je suis méchante ! C'est pas bien Law ! *se tape elle-même*)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun perso de Death Note, ils sont la propriété de Messieurs Ohba et Obata, Beyond de maître Nisioisin, Zwei et Echo appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki. Je ne possède pas non plus le monde, les villes des Etats-Unis, ni les jeux-vidéos ou les consoles cités, qui sont à Nintendo ou Sony. Les films dont je parlerais ne sont pas à moi non plus. En fait, rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire, et les persos que j'ai moi-même inventés…(Et je sais que Near n'est PAS un albinos.)<p>

_**Chapitre 5-Matt, le fumeur**_

Il eut besoin d'un peu de temps pour sortir définitivement du sommeil, une musique stridente, émanant de son réveil, comme très désagréable fond musical.

Mello émergea de sa sombre nuit. Purée, il allait devoir présenter la Wammy's House à son correspondant insociable et insupportable-qui était-il pour l'appeler princesse d'abord ? Un sourire mesquin s'étala sur ses lèvres. Plus de pitié pour le petit roux maintenant. Encore moins qu'avant. Et puis, il lui avait promis de le décoincer…

6h30…Near, ce sale Casper, devait être réveillé depuis un petit bout de temps.

Le blond se tourna vers le mur et enfonça une fléchette, piquée à Near, sur la photo de ce dernier. Voilà ce que méritent les petits lèche-bottes de papa…

Mello s'empara ensuite de la moitié du chocolat que Matt lui avait donné hier (il n'en avait mangé qu'une moitié pour en garder) et la fourra dans sa bouche.

Il descendit son échelle blanche, habillé d'un T-shirt noir à manches larges, et d'un caleçon blanc. Tout en nettoyant son visage délicat avec un coton, il se dirigea vers les cadres photos près du roux, qui dormait encore. Il observa un long moment sa mère adoptive. C'était instantané, comme tous les matins. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge quand il regarda ses longs cheveux noirs, qui lui chatouillaient le dos quand Naomi l'enlaçait autrefois. C'était une bonne nouvelle mère pour le blond. Elle était mieux que l'ancienne en tout cas.

Il adorait son nouveau père aussi. Enfin, son premier pour être plus précis. C'était quelqu'un de gentil. De drôle des fois. Il pouvait être un peu bizarre, mais Mello n'en changerait plus maintenant. Même s'il avait parfois l'impression que Near lui avait piqué la place. Même s'il se demandait si ce n'était pas de sa faute si Naomi n'était plus là : ce serait-elle ouvert les veines s'il n'était pas parti ? Mais avait-il eu raison de le faire ?

Le chocovore déglutit. Il était fort, très, il pouvait largement supporter ça. Il ne pleurait jamais. Il ne pleurerait pas plus maintenant.

Il avait d'ailleurs quelqu'un à réveiller le plus méchamment possible.

En effet, Mello se posta devant le lit de son correspondant, et tira brutalement sur les draps pour le faire tomber par terre. Action accomplie avec succès.

-Allez, debout Matty !

Le geek ouvrit subitement ses yeux foncés, surpris, réveillé avec un mal de dos affreux. En slip sur le sol froid. Il reçut même un coup de pied. Cependant, le mal ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Maso…c'était exactement ce que pensait Mello. Il pouvait presque entendre Matt dire : « un autre princesse ! ».

-C'est pas le moment de roupiller, gros plein de nicotine. Nous, les non-drogués, on se lève vite !

Le blond ouvrit les rideaux, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, un autre coup de pied à l'adresse du roux au passage. Un ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il verrouilla la porte, laissant Matt seul dans la chambre.

Celui-ci se relevait doucement, encore pratiquement endormi, marmonnant que Mello était vraiment un malade.

Il entrouvrit une des fenêtres pour fumer tranquillement, sans un certain hystérique pour l'embêter. La vie semblait tellement belle, seul dans une chambre avec une cigarette pour amie, et des consoles attendant tranquillement dans son sac...si seulement ce n'était pas la chambre de son correspondant insupportable et sadique, si seulement il ne devait pas partir pour visiter le lycée de cette furie. La vie était cruelle, et avait décidée de faire sa salope avec lui.

Et les gens aussi. Et…il y avait trop de choses qui l'emmerdaient en fin de compte. Peut-être tout, même, à une ou deux exceptions.

Il jeta de nouveau sa cigarette par la fenêtre, et profita de l'absence du propriétaire des lieux pour savourer sa dernière barre de chocolat. Il n'en avait que trois, une qu'il avait mangée en attendant sa « famille ». Son correspondant lui avait piqué la deuxième, pas question de se faire piquer la troisième !

Il entendit le verrou de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, et avala très vite le chocolat, tout en jetant son emballage dans son sac. Mieux vaut faire disparaître les preuves…à moins que Mello soit du genre à fouiller dans les sacs…

Celui-ci fit d'ailleurs une entrée fracassante dans sa chambre, en claquant la porte contre le mur. Il était habillé en noir, ce qui ne surprenait pas Matt, et son rosaire ne l'avait pas quitté.

-Allez, c'est à toi, grouille ! J'ai pas envie qu'on soit en retard !

-A vos ordres votre majesté ! soupira le geek, en s'éclipsant.

Dans le couloir, il croisa Near, qui jouait, assis sur le plancher. L'albinos ne répondit pas à son bonjour, alors il décida de ne plus lui dire. Après tout, si lui faisait un effort pour discuter, ils n'avaient qu'à faire un effort à leur tour. Puisqu'ils ne semblaient pas décidés, Matt sera donc naturel avec eux : pas de bavardage.

Tout en chantonnant, il prit la direction de la salle de bain. Matt Jeevas se tenait fin prêt pour une nouvelle journée…qu'il redoutait.

xxXxx

-Alors, Matt ? demanda Ryûzaki tout en conduisant sa voiture. Tu as bien dormi hier soir j'espère ?

L'interpellé leva la tête vers le rétroviseur pour apercevoir les yeux du père des Lawliet. Il hocha la tête, usant le moins qu'il pouvait sa langue. Pas envie. Cependant, il se rappela qu'il avait besoin de sa langue pour dire quelque chose d'important.

-Oh, au fait, Monsieur…est-ce que vous avez prévu des sorties avec moi, ou des…choses dans le genre… Où il y a beaucoup de gens, beaucoup d'agitation… Parce que…je…enfin…je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec…ça. Et je ne suis vraiment pas sociable…je…pour être honnête, je hais les sorties. Je…désolé…vous me comprenez ?

-Bien sûr.

Deux personnes avaient parlé. Il s'agissait de Near et de son père adoptif.

Mello, assit devant comme d'habitude, était à mi-chemin entre la peine et le désespoir.

-Eh bien oui, Ariel, les deux autres membres de ma famille sont des cas de sociabilité, tout autant que toi ! Near ne fait rien par lui-même, déteste bouger, et n'aime pas parler pour rien dire. Autant te dire qu'il te bat presque ! Quant à papa, il n'aime pas trop être dehors non plus ! Il n'apprécie pas la compagnie de trop de personnes en même temps ! Mais qu'ai-je fait à Dieu pour être entouré d'autant d'insociables ! Je n'en sortirais jamais !

Il se foutait définitivement d'eux. Et il n'avait pas encore terminé, malheureusement.

-Ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde était des bêtes sanguinaires prêtes à vous dévorer au moindre mouvement ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous les touchez que vous allez fondre !

Near soupira d'exaspération.

-Pourquoi tu soupires ?! s'exclama son grand frère. Ce serait plutôt à moi de soupirer comme ceci ! Être entouré de malades et de coincés !

Finalement, d'un commun accord sur un signe des yeux, les trois insultés décidèrent d'ignorer la tempête Mello.

-On n'avait pas vraiment prévu de sorties…mais si tu veux sortir avec les amis de Mel tu peux très bie…

-LAISSE TOMBER !

-LAISSEZ TOMBER !

Mello et Matt avait crié en même temps.

Non mais ! Pour Mello, il était absolument hors de question de laisser Matt s'incruster. Et encore moins de le traîner partout.

Matt n'était pas du tout d'accord non plus. Et puis quoi encore ? Mieux vaut passer sa journée enfermé dans les toilettes.

-Vous feriez un bon duo de comiques tous les deux, se permit d'ajouter un certain petit génie.

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE LA MAMIE AUX CHEVEUX BLANCS !

-Mello, s'écria Ryûzaki, arrête avec ton frère, d'accord ?!

Le blond posa son regard de braise sur son père, avant de bouder de façon que Matt jugeait puérile. Et il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Near trouvait son frère tout à fait pathétique des fois. Il ne l'avait jamais détesté, mais n'avait pas non plus compris, au début, pourquoi du jour au lendemain, Mello s'était mis à le détester. Il l'avait saisi en grandissant.

-On est arrivés ! Passez tous les trois une bonne journée ! s'exclama le père de la famille Lawliet en coupant le moteur. Mello, occupe-toi bien de Matt.

-Ouais ouais, c'est ça, bonne journée, p'pa !

Le blond bondit hors de la voiture noire et claqua brutalement la porte. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'amener ce boulet roux avec lui. Il le trouvait bien trop intelligent. Et puis il s'enfonçait le doigt dans l'œil, non tout le bras, s'il pensait qu'il allait traîner avec sa bande d'amis.

Il agrippa la manche de son correspondant l'entraîna avec lui, histoire de largement devancer son pire cauchemar, son propre frère. Enfin, demi-frère.

Matt se retrouva devant un lycée gigantesque. La Wammy's House était vraiment…impressionnante. Une école de riches ? Oui, c'était ça. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. C'était un établissement prestigieux, comme ils disaient.

Mello, toujours aussi agacé, traîna son boulet rouge de tous côtés, se dirigeant avec détermination vers le lieu de rendez-vous de sa « bande ».

Ils étaient déjà tous là, quelques-uns avec leurs correspondants. Matt fut très surpris de reconnaître Beyond, Zwei et Echo. C'était plutôt une bonne surprise.

-Salut, les gars ! C'est mon correspondant, Matt Jeevas.

-Matt ! s'exclama Echo en le reconnaissant.

-Salut Echo, sourit le roux. Qui sont vos correspondants ?

-Je suis la correspondante d'Inga, répondit Zwei. Echo est avec Flow, et Beyond avec Namikawa.

Matt se gratta le cou, et passa une main dans ses cheveux rouges, effleurant ses goggles oranges, qui se trouvaient sur sa tête. Il ne savait pas du tout qui était qui.

-Mignon, répondit à Mello une fille aux cheveux noirs.

Le blond se sentit obligé de présenter ses amis à Matt.

-Voici Inga, dit-il en montrant la fille aux cheveux noirs.

Inga avait également des yeux clairs, une poitrine généreuse. Elle n'était pas spécialement grande, et était plutôt bien faite.

-Ici, c'est Flow.

-S'lut ! lui adressa ce dernier.

Le désigné portait une tenue noire munie de clous et de chaînes : typique du métaleux ! Il devait donc bien s'entendre avec Mello. Il n'était pas très grand non plus, mais un peu plus musclé que le blond. Il avait des cheveux bruns et courts, et une mèche sur le devant de ses yeux gris. Un peu de barbe poussait sur le bas de son visage. C'était donc le correspondant d'Echo.

-Ici, c'est Namikawa.

-Bonjour, déclara poliment le correspondant de Beyond.

Il portait lui une chemise et une veste noire. Sur son épaule retombaient ses longs cheveux noirs. Il avait un visage fin, et faisait plus adulte et plus mature que le reste de la bande.

-Il y a également Julien.

Julien était légèrement plus baraqué que les autres. C'était certainement une impression due à son bon mètre quatre-vingt. C'était le plus grand. Il portait des vêtements en cuir et un jean troué. Certainement un autre mordu de rock. Cependant, il arborait lui une croix inversé, plutôt qu'un chapelet, à l'inverse de Mello, plus comme Flow. Il avait des cheveux assez bouclés et bruns, et des yeux noisette.

-Et enfin…Misa…

-Bonjouuur ! s'exclama la petite blonde, gothique comme la plupart. Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Light ? C'est mon correspondant, je l'ai perdu de vue !

Matt fixa ses amis, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il avait mal entendu. Pourquoi, lorsqu'il avait ne serait-ce qu'un peu de chance, quelque chose venait gâcher ce bonheur ? Il n'avait pas le droit d'y accéder, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce Yagami. Celui qui avait une horde de sans cervelles à ses pieds ? Qui se payait la tête du monde entier ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur le groupe de Mello ?

-Fais pas attention à elle, lui murmura son correspondant. Elle est un peu bizarre…

Au moins, si Mello lui disait la vérité, Light était tombé sur une ado étrange.

-Bon, continua son correspondant à l'attention de tout le monde, si quelqu'un pouvait lui faire visiter le lycée…J'ai d'autres choses à faire moi…Vous comprenez ?

D'autres choses. Pour Mello, cela pouvait représenter deux choses : la première consistait à partir embêter son petit frère, et souvent pas très gentiment. Mais ce n'était pas son activité préférée, puisque le petit albinos ne laissait jamais ses sentiments se voir, et n'en avait rien à faire de ce que pouvait lui faire subir son frère. Mello avait donc le matin une meilleure activité, après avoir volé le chocolat du principal : se rendre dix minutes à la bibliothèque de la Wammy's pour être sûr d'avoir les meilleures notes.

-Et bien…je suppose que Namikawa, Inga et moi pouvons leur faire visiter puisque nous avons aussi nos correspondants…proposa Flow.

-Bien, répondit Mello, je vous laisse faire comme vous voulez, moi j'y vais !

Sur ce, la princesse de Matt fit vivement demi-tour, et longea le couloir, de sa démarche habituelle.

-Donc, reprit Namikawa de son ton sérieux et calme. Nous sommes ici dans le couloir où se trouve les casiers de tout le monde. Au deuxième étage se trouvent toutes les salles de classes, et au troisième les chambres des internes. Et ce dans tous les bâtiments. Le A et le B. En face du B se trouve le stade.

Les casiers ne ressemblaient pas à ceux du lycée à Clovis. Ils étaient beaucoup plus grands, beaucoup plus beaux, et propres. Personne ne devait écrire dessus.

-C'est gigantesque, murmura Beyond.

-Je sens qu'on va se perdre…continua Echo.

-Je pense que je te lâcherais encore moins que d'habitude, déclara Zwei.

-Je crois que je vais vomir…termina Matt.

Le couloir était brillant de propreté, luisant de partout, étincelant. Les bancs dans la cour en face étaient faits en bois vernis. Il y avait des plantes en pots à chaque tournant.

Inga pouffa.

-Nous aussi on était comme ça en première année, mais tout s'est très bien passé.

-Tu oublies de dire que Misa avait renversé tous les pots de plante parce que Mello avait essayé de lui mettre une claque, et qu'elle a dû tout repayer ! ricana Flow.

L'amie de Mello explosa de rire grâce à ce bon souvenir, alors que Namikawa se retint. Celui-ci continua sa visite en prenant un nouveau tournant :

-Il y a ici dans le hall le bureau du principal adjoint, que l'on appelle tous ici Roger, celui du principal, M. Wammy. C'est le petit-fils du créateur de cette école. Et de l'autre côté, ce sont le secrétariat et le bureau de la gestionnaire.

Le hall était tout aussi magnifique que le reste du bâtiment. Matt, Beyond, Zwei et Echo en restaient bouche-bée. Le rouquin se sentait tout petit dans cet établissement.

Ils firent demi-tour, longeant à nouveau le couloir des casiers, croisant Misa qui était toujours à la recherche de Light, et Julien qui lui lançait des regards désespérés. Quand celui-ci vit le groupe passer devant lui, il profita de cette opportunité : il alla s'incruster, sans s'en cacher.

-Sauvez-moi, disait-il, cette fille est insupportable quand elle s'y met !

Ils débouchèrent dans un nouvel endroit.

-Ici, vous avez le forum des élèves…

Le forum était géant. Il y avait des tables, une télévision dans le coin, des distributeurs… Matt se sentait décidemment tout petit. Il allait détester cet endroit : c'était beaucoup trop grand.

-Ouah, c'est trop ! s'exclama Echo en sautillant jusqu'à un distributeur.

Flow rit. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

-Tu veux l'essayer ?

Matt vit les joues de son amie rougirent. Oh, elle trouvait Flow mignon ? Bah, il avait l'air gentil. Le rouquin était content pour elle, tant mieux si elle arrivait à sortir avec lui. En tout cas, il était plus sympa que Mello. Et pour elle qui écoutait du rock, c'était le mec rêvé !

Beyond donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Zwei en riant. Celle-ci ricana aussi. Sa meilleure amie faisait du théâtre, mais dans la vie réelle, cacher ses sentiments semblait plus difficile.

-Je n'ai pas apporté d'argent…répondit la blonde.

-Ce n'est pas grave, moi j'en ai…sourit Flow. Qu'est-ce que tu veux 'Cho ?

-Bon, si ça ne vous dérange pas les amoureux, on pourrait continuer ? demanda Inga.

Beyond explosa de rire. Echo fit comme si de rien n'était et, avec son paquet de Twix, retourna vers sa « jumelle ».

-Alors, murmura Zwei. Tu es sûre que tu l'aimes ?

-Hey, je n'ai jamais dit ça ! se défendit l'autre. Et toi ? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu regarder Mello avec les yeux brillants ?

Matt, un peu devant les deux jeunes filles, surprit leur conversation et se retourna vivement vers Zwei.

-Quoi ?!

-Ne l'écoute pas, elle raconte n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Zwei.

-Je ne fais que rapporter des faits réels. Tes yeux brillaient !

-C'était son chocolat qui faisait briller mes yeux, pas lui !

Si c'était vraiment le cas, Matt ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait trouver son correspondant admirable. Il était tout simplement insupportable. Le pire de tous les mecs, parce qu'il était obligé de dormir dans sa chambre. Non, ce gars n'était pas humain, personne ne pouvait être amoureux de lui.

-Pourquoi Matt, ricana Echo. Tu serais jaloux, c'est ça ? Oh je te comprends !

Elle attrapa la main de sa précieuse Zwei.

-Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi, j'aime bien Zwei mais pas de cette façon !

-Je ne parlais pas de Zwei, Matt.

-Hein ? s'écria le rouquin. Tu sous-entends donc que je suis sous le charme de cet insupportable énergumène ?! C'est le mec le plus méchant que je connaisse !

-Et tu es maso, donc…

La discussion, bien que très intéressante pour les trois amis de Matt, fut interrompue par la voix de Namikawa, qui continuait la visite, devant en compagnie de Flow, Inga et Julien.

-Et là, se trouve la bibliothèque du lycée.

A l'intérieur, il y avait Mello, dévorant du chocolat, tout en étudiant, penché sur un cahier. Matt s'arrêta devant la porte et l'observa. Le blond, se sentant observé, leva les yeux vers lui, et esquissa…une sorte de sourire ? Le rouquin ne savait pas trop comment le prendre, et répondit maladroitement.

Zwei, aux côtés du roux et d'Echo, fit un signe de la main à Mello. Quant à la blonde, pour embêter Matt, elle chantonna :

-L'amouuur est dans l'aiiiir !

Le rouquin l'ignora. Il avait aperçu Near également. Il était lui aussi seul à une table, au fond de la salle, et résolvait son troisième casse-tête.

-Bon, appela la voix de Julien, je sais que notre lycée est beau, mais vous devriez nous suivre. Les cours vont débuter dans trois minutes !

xxXxx

Mello se détestait. Pourquoi avait-il sourit à son correspondant ? Sourire, c'était pour les faibles ! Et surtout, pourquoi montrer de la joie à Matt ?

Ce n'était qu'un automatisme, rien de plus ! Maintenant, l'autre geek allait penser qu'il l'appréciait ! Et puis quoi encore ? Lui, apprécier son correspondant ? Apprécier quelqu'un d'autre que son père et son groupe d'amis ? Jamais ! Les autres n'étaient que du décor à la vie de Mello, à part Near, qui lui servait de punching-ball. Bah oui, même les minus pouvaient s'avérer utiles des fois.

Bizarrement, bien qu'il regrettait amèrement ce sourire, le blond n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il l'avait fait. Ça c'était fait naturellement, comme s'il avait souri à son ami ! Mais Matt n'était pas son ami ! Et c'était ça qui le torturait depuis que la cloche avait sonné. Ce soir, pour compenser, il devrait lui montrer qu'il ne l'aimait pas…

Beaucoup de personnes pourraient se demander pourquoi Mello avait absolument besoin de détester toutes les personnes qui croisaient son chemin… En fait, il agissait ainsi simplement par habitude. Il repoussait toutes les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, puisqu'il avait toujours fait comme ça. Ca pouvait sembler totalement absurde. Et ça l'était. Mais Mello pouvait se montrer très gentil comme très méchant. Et il aimait être méchant.

Le blond ramassa ses affaires, se leva et se précipita vers la table de son petit frère. Il avait besoin de se défouler.

Mello renversa tous les casse-têtes se trouvant sur la table, certains se brisant sur le sol.

Near soupira, avant de lever ses grands yeux noirs vers son frère.

-Tu n'as vraiment que ça à faire, Mello ? Ta vie doit être bien ennuyante…

-TAIS-TOI, OU JE TE FAIS BOUFFER TES SALOPERIES !

L'albinos leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se pencher afin de ramasser ses « jouets ».

-Ouais, c'est ça, ramasse, persifla son frère.

Celui-ci parti en direction du couloir, laissant en plan le petit Near.

Une fois tout seul, le génie soupira. Depuis quand son frère était devenu aussi désagréable déjà ? Il se souvenait encore des rires, des jeux, de la solidarité fraternelle… Mais depuis que Near l'avait dépassé dans beaucoup de domaines, Mello le détestait. Ca ne touchait pas particulièrement le petit albinos, vous diriez ? Certes, il n'avait pas l'air d'en souffrir…mais en réalité, cela le peinait tout de même… Near arrivait très bien à masquer ses sentiments.

-Mello…

Alors que le cadet Lawliet attrapait son sac, un collier en bois tomba sur le sol, et le médaillon qui y pendait s'ouvrit brutalement. La photo d'une famille s'y trouvait. Une femme, un homme, un bébé, et un petit garçon…aux cheveux blancs.

Une exclamation de panique sortit de la bouche de Near. Il ramassa le médaillon, le referma vivement, et le rangea dans sa poche. Il vérifia que personne n'avait aperçu le bijou, puis soupira de soulagement.

xxXxx

Le midi arriva bien plus vite que prévu. Le self se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment B, et Mello voulait s'y rendre au plus vite : en effet, en patientant trop longtemps, il ne restait plus de table complètement libre, et dans ce cas, il ne pourrait pas manger avec les seules personnes qu'il supportait. Peu lui importait, à vrai dire, que Matt et ses trois amis dont il ne se souvenait plus le nom mangent seuls à une autre table. Au contraire, le rouquin serait content lui aussi, non, en tant qu'insociable ?

Les tables que l'on trouvait dans le réfectoire étaient soit des tables de six, ou des tables de deux. Pas question que Mello finisse tout seul avec son correspondant. Il rameuta sa troupe, mais il n'en trouva que quatre…Inga, Julien, Namikawa et Misa…Où était Flow ? Il allait les mettre en retard, et ils allaient devoir manger séparés…Pire, peut-être que Misa allait ramener son correspondant !

Mello chercha désespérément Flow, avant de comprendre. Le brun les avait abandonnés pour traîner avec cette bande étrange que formaient leurs correspondants à tous. Sa correspondante, c'était Echo, ou Zwei ?

Tant pis pour lui : s'il voulait rester avec sa petite blonde, qu'il fasse comme il l'entende ! Mello n'en avait strictement rien à faire…

En réalité, ça le vexait un peu. Qui traînait avec Mello restait avec lui ! Et ne le lâchait pas en cours de route pour un groupe aussi bizarre !

-Mello ?

Le blond se tourna vers Inga.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton peu aimable.

A vrai dire, il était peut-être même beaucoup plus vexé que ce qu'il s'avouait.

-Je crois que Flow et moi, on ne mangera pas avec vous…On devrait tous être avec nos correspondants. C'est leur premier jour, on ne va pas les laisser manger tous seuls. Tu devrais faire pareil, Mello. Namikawa va même prendre Beyond à part sur une table de deux.

-QUOI ? Mais il aurait pu me prévenir !

Inga n'écouta pas son ami et continua :

-Il reste donc une place à côté de nous, avec Matt. Réfléchis-y, ça serait sympa de ta part, quand même…

-Ouais ouais, c'est ça. Non mais vous n'êtes pas bien ? Cet échange vous ramolli le cerveau les gars ! J'avais dit que je ne le sentais pas.

-C'est surtout toi qui devrais arrêter d'être méchant, Mello, répliqua la brune d'un ton sec.

Et elle repartit vers Flow, Matt, Zwei , Echo, Namikawa et Beyond, laissant le blond seul avec Julien, qui fort heureusement n'avait pas de correspondant, et Misa, à la recherche de Light. Bien qu'il ne le fit pas savoir, fierté oblige, Mello était de plus en plus vexé et de plus en plus en colère. Décidemment, il allait buter Matt en rentrant.

xxXxx

-C'est alors que là, Mlle. Takada se tourna vers Mello, et s'exclama : « On avait dit pas de chocolat en cours, Monsieur Lawliet ! Oh Dieu, si vous pouviez être comme votre frère ». Vous imaginez bien que Mello n'aurait rien fait si cette dernière phrase n'avait pas été ajoutée. Mais il était tellement en colère qu'il s'est brutalement levé de sa chaise et a crié à la prof de maths : « PUTAIN MAIS JE SUIS PAS LUI ALORS ARRÊTEZ DE ME COMPARER TOUS A CE MINUS ! » Pour terminer ne beauté, il lui a jeté sa tablette de chocolat à la figure, et est sorti du cours, en cassant la porte en verre de la salle de maths. Je vous dis pas le bordel que ça a été !

Alors qu'Echo et Zwei explosèrent de rire, Matt se contenta de pouffer. Ce qui le faisait rire n'était pas le fait que Mello ait jeté son chocolat sur Mlle. Takada, c'est surtout le fait que Mello se soit énervé. C'était tellement simple de le faire enrager. Il suffisait de parler de Near, de princesse ou de lui montrer du chocolat quand il n'en avait pas… Cependant, le rouquin se posait une question, qu'il ne pouvait demander ni à Mello, ni à Near, mais qu'il pouvait certainement poser à leurs proches.

-Flow, Inga…Savez-vous comment Mello ou Near est devenu orphelin et comment il a été adopté ?

Certes, c'était une question absolument indiscrète, voire totalement impolie, mais Matt était curieux et voulait savoir, car c'était peut-être sa seule chance d'être au courant.

-Pour Near…oui, on le sait, je peux vous le raconter, dit Flow. Mais pour Mello…à vrai dire, même si je le savais, je ne le répéterais pas au risque de me faire décapiter, mais en plus, il ne l'a raconté à personne…

Vu la mine déconfite de Zwei, elle aurait apparemment voulu savoir.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut bien le rendre aussi agressif ? réfléchit Matt. Il est frustré d'avoir des grosses fesses à force de manger du chocolat ?

Bizarrement, même Inga et Flow ricanèrent à la blague du rouquin.

-Bref, fit Zwei, changeant de sujet. Near ?

-Ah oui ! reprit le métaleux brun. Le village natal de Near était infesté d'un virus mortel. Il était le seul à ne pas l'avoir attrapé. Il a vu sous ses yeux sa famille, ses amis, ses proches, souffrir, mourir les uns après les autres. Il s'est retrouvé tout seul, jusqu'à ce que Ryûzaki et Naomi, au cours d'une enquête, le retrouve et le recueille.

-Mais c'est horrible ! s'exclama Echo avec horreur. Le pauvre.

La blonde tourna la tête vers une table de deux occupée par Near, et une petite brune portant un drôle de cache-œil. Elle lui parlait activement, mais l'albinos ne l'écoutait pas et regardait une blonde avec une poitrine proéminente tout en finissant un énième casse-tête distraitement.

-J'ai envie de lui faire un câlin maintenant…

-Faire un câlin à un mec petit et chelou qui ne parle pas et qui ne sourit jamais ? demanda Inga en haussant un sourcil.

-Ça se voit que vous êtes les amis de Mello…commenta Matt à mi-voix.

-Je fais des câlins à Matt qui n'est pas très sociable, Near n'est pas chelou, il est très mignon, il est plus intelligent que vous tous, et il n'a pas eu de chance. Il mérite bien un de mes câlins, rétorqua Echo.

Zwei se sentit obligée d'acquiescer, bien qu'elle aime déjà énormément Mello.

-Il a perdu toute sa famille ! cria-t-elle. Comment vous pouvez sortir des choses pareilles ?!

-Pff, soupira Flow. Ce gamin ne sait pas se débrouiller tout seul, et il ressemble à un bébé. Ce n'est pas sexy ! Comment une fille peut-elle tomber amoureuse d'un gars pareil, ce n'est pas excitant !

Sa correspondante lui jeta un regard mauvais, malgré toute l'admiration qu'elle lui portait.

-Tu me déçois Flow, y a pas que le sexe dans la vie… Et puis, peut-être qu'en extérieur il ne semble pas sexy, mais si quelqu'un l'apprécie pour ce qu'il est, il le trouvera sexy… je pensais vraiment que tu étais quelqu'un de différent, Flow…

Celui-ci se sentit un peu bête, mais voulant démontrer à tout prix à sa correspondante qu'il était mieux que Near, il s'indigna :

-Quoi ? Me dis pas que tu veux sortir avec la crevette ?

-Putain, mais t'es jaloux en fait ! la défendit Zwei.

-Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, Flow ! cria Echo.

-Elle le connaît même pas, continua sa jumelle.

-D-désolé…s'excusa honteusement le métaleux.

-En plus, t'es trois fois mieux que lui.

-Vous pourriez ne pas vous draguez ici vous deux ? s'exclama Inga.

Matt ne prenait pas part à la discussion. Il la suivait à peine, à vrai dire, concentré sur les sonneries de son portable. Il n'était pas insociable pour rien. Il n'aimait pas spécialement être en gros groupe, et parler ainsi.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche, et regarda ses messages.

_« T'as le même emploi du temps que moi ? » _

**« Salut princesse. Comment ça va ? C'est beau la gentillesse. Tu sais, je comprends que tu ne m'apprécies pas spécialement, mais on est dans le même putain de réfectoire, tu peux lever tes fesses de princesse qui a trop mangé de chocolat et venir me poser la question…sinon, c'est bien d'enfin te préoccuper de moi ! Bon, c'est peut-être mieux pour les nerfs et les oreilles des autres qu'on ne se parle pas, tu as raison, après tout. Oui, j'ai le même emploi du temps que toi, je suis ton correspondant. Les seuls jours où on ne finira pas à la même heure seront ceux où on visitera la ville, que je redoute énormément. »**

_« Je vais très bien, mon cher Matty, toi qui m'as volé mes trois meilleurs amis avec tes amis tout aussi chiants que toi ! :D Mes fesses t'emmerdent, et moi je te dis d'aller gentiment te faire foutre par Near. (Oh, Matty, tu as donc regardé mon magnifique fessier « de princesse » ?). D'accord, merci beaucoup de ta réponse, le drogué. Tu sais que fumer t'octroie huit ans d'espérance de vie, que ça donne les dents jaunes, et que tu risques un cancer du poumon ? Ah oui, j'avais promis de te décoincer avec cette visite ! Je tiens toujours mes promesses…que dirais-tu d'un bar ou d'une journée à la piscine ? Je suis sûr que tu ne pourras résister à cette invitation ! Et si tu ne veux pas, je t'y traînerais avec un Beretta sur la tempe. » _

**«Je ne suis pas sûr que ton frère soit d'accord, vu comment il mate la fille avec une grosse poitrine à côté de lui…(Oui, j'ai regardé tes fesses, princesse. Mais ceci n'était en fait qu'une déduction, tu vois.) Je sais je sais. Et toi, tu sais que le chocolat fait grossir les cuisses, les hanches, le ventre, et que tu risques de devenir obèse ou de faire une overdose ? Mais bon, vu à quel point tu es maigre, tu peux te le permettre encore…Et puis une femme avec des formes, c'est mieux, n'est-ce pas princesse ? **

**Non…tu n'oserais pas faire ça ?! » **

_« Celui-là, quel pervers… (Et tu as aimé ce que tu as vu, Matty ?). Connard. Oh arrête Matty, les filles, qu'elles aient des formes ou pas, ne t'intéressent pas. Tu es gay. _

_Ne me tente pas, sérieusement, je suis largement capable de le faire. » _

Gay ? Quoi ? Mais Mello délirait totalement !

**« (Non, rien de ce qui vient de toi ne peut être beau, Mello.) Merci pour le joli compliment ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Entre toi et moi, celui qui fait le plus gay, c'est définitivement toi ! Nooon… ! »**

_« (Je te hais, Matty, toi et tes horribles lunettes de motard drogué !) De rien, mon Matty :3 Peut-être que ce que tu dis est vrai, mais je n'ai jamais nié ceci de moi… Comment je l'ai deviné ? Ne me dis pas que je l'ai remarqué avant que toi tu ne le découvres ! En fait…hier, quand on regardait Prince Of Persia, tu bavais littéralement devant Jake ! Et si tu penses que je n'ai pas fouillé ton portable…tu te trompes. Et les images d'Aragorn que tu possèdes sont magnifiques, c'est vrai ! J'ai…un sixième sens pour connaître l'orientation sexuelle des gens !_

_Siiii ! » _

**« Moi aussi je te hais. Mais sais-tu que la haine engendre la passion et l'amour ardent ? …Tu dis n'importe quoi… Je ne le suis pas. **

**NOOON ! Je prierais n'importe quel Dieu du chocolat avec toi le soir, je ne t'appellerais plus Cendrillon, j'arrêterais de fumer des Black Devil à tes côtés, mais je t'en supplie, non ! Les maîtres-nageurs ne sont que des pervers qui te regardent en maillot. Ce sont des extra-terrestres démoniaques déguisés en êtres humains, ils sont venus nous désintégrer ! Ils veulent voler mes précieuses consoles ! Ils vont voler tout le chocolat du monde, et vont violer tous les Nyan Cat ! » **

Mello réprima un rire. Non, ne pas rire aux conneries de cet abruti ! Jamais, Mello, jamais !

_« Tu l'es Matty, dommage de casser tes rêves de fils parfait à papa et maman. Peu importent les conneries que tu peux raconter, le drogué, je t'y traînerais…hé hé hé…AH AH AH AH ! »_

**« Psychopathe. »**

_« Ah, aucun commentaire sur ton homosexualité ? »_

**« Si tu voulais sortir avec moi, désolé de te décevoir. »**

_« Je suis sérieux. »_

**« Moi de même. »**

_« Ok, j'ai compris, t'es encore dans le placard. C'est pas grave, je comprends. Prends le temps de t'assumer, Matty. »_

**« Tais-toi. »**

_« Je ne compte pas obéir à tes ordres, le drogué. »_

Matt n'envoya aucune réponse, terminant la conversation ici. Bizarrement, il venait de se rendre compte que la personne à qui il avait envoyé le plus de sms était cet insupportable plein de chocolat…Et ça venait de profondément l'énerver.

xxXxx

Les amis de Mello qui sont imaginaires sortent tout droit de mon esprit, en effet. Pour aller un peu plus loin, j'imagine Flow comme Florent Mothe, Inga comme la chanteuse du groupe de métal Van Canto, et Julien comme mon grand frère, Julien. Bien qu'il déteste Mello.

Sinon, j'ai cité différents personnages ou acteurs. Jake, dans Prince of Persia. Et Aragorn, du seigneur des anneaux. Ils ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. L'histoire de Near est inspirée de L change The World, mais son village était un village genre « trou perdu des E-U ».

Bon, comme je l'ai dit au début...oui...Ce chapitre est long ! Bien...j'espère que vous avez aimé, et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de journée !

Love.

Lawrrenvy.


	7. 6-Matt, le goggles-boy

Bonjour tout le monde ! C'était mon anniversaire mardi ! ^^ J'ai donc officiellement quinze années (et je suis officiellement en retard d'un jour)... Et oui, le temps passe si vite... Matt: T'es une vieille ! xp

Bref...je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait super plaisir, je vous adooore ! Merci encore, j'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Kamilou: ah ah, tu verras xp La suite est ici et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! A très bientôt !

Rappel: Cette fic est dédiée à ma fiancée, alias la perfection incarnée. Oui, c'est ça en fait ton défaut, c'est que tu n'en as pas xp *soupirs* Je t'aime tellement...et tu me manques tellement quand tu n'es pas à mes côtés...j'ai écrit tellement de poèmes sur toi en heures d'études... il faut croire que je suis inspirée seulement quand j'écris sur toi...je te montrerais peut-être les nouveaux demain...Fin un jour...*coeur* Purée, je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal quand tu n'es pas avec moi, Lisa ! Merci pour ta revieeew !

Info importante /!\: A la fin de cette fic, j'écrirais certainement des OS relatif à l'histoire, que ce soit sur une (possible) entrevue de la suite, ou des intrigues que vous aimeriez que je traite entre les persos. Vous pouvez donc me donner les idées dès maintenant. J'arriverais peut-être à les intégrer directement à la ff, ou je les posterais après la fin. Voilà ! Merci de votre attention.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun perso de Death Note, ils sont la propriété de Messieurs Ohba et Obata, Beyond de maître Nisioisin, Zwei et Echo appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki. Je ne possède pas non plus le monde, les villes des Etats-Unis, ni les jeux-vidéos ou les consoles cités, qui sont à Nintendo ou Sony. Les films dont je parlerais ne sont pas à moi non plus. En fait, rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire, et les persos que j'ai moi-même inventés…(Et je sais que Near n'est PAS un albinos.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 6-Matt, le goggles-boy. <strong>_

-Allez, hahaha, avec tes lunettes de plongée, la piscine devrait pas être si horrible !

-Ce ne sont pas des lunettes de plongée, ce sont des goggles, inculte !

C'était la deuxième journée de cours, et Matt et Mello rentraient chez ce dernier à pieds, se disputant comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester une minute sans se lancer un seul pique.

Near, marchant très doucement comme à son habitude, trottinait loin derrière eux. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'entendre leurs insultes, à vrai dire. Bien qu'il préférerait se crever les tympans pour qu'aucune de leur voix ne puissent parvenir jusqu'à son cerveau. Etre sourd ? Non. Ce qui serait mieux, c'est que Mello devienne muet. Tout le monde aurait la paix.

Alors qu'il mettait une main dans la poche de sa chemise blanche, ses ongles cognèrent sur son médaillon. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Il regarda partout autour de lui : bien qu'il ne fût pas visible ici, l'albinos avait toujours peur que quelqu'un l'aperçoit.

_Tout le monde gisait sur le sol…plus personne ne pouvait se tenir debout…à part lui… Tout le monde le regardait comme un être extraordinaire, un ange, avec des yeux suppliants. Il détestait ça. Il préférerait être atteint lui aussi, mourir lui aussi, en se traînant par terre. Mourir comme sa petite sœur, qui était âgée de 3 ans seulement. Comme son père, qui n'avait presque pas eu le temps de souffrir. _

_Mais puisqu'il était le seul non malade, il allait agir. Il allait trouver le médicament, le remède… il allait sauver la seule personne à qui il tenait qui était encore en vie malgré la maladie : sa mère. Il n'avait pas hérité de ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses, mais il était son fils, et il allait la soigner. Il pouvait le faire. _

_-Naaate…aide-moi… _

_L'albinos serra les dents et essaya d'ignorer la personne suppliante qui lui agrippait la jambe. A vrai dire, il ne la connaissait même pas. _

_-Lâchez-moi. _

_Sa voix était toujours calme et sérieuse. _

_-Je dois aller voir ma mère._

_-Aiiide-moiii… _

_-Je vous le promets…mais je ne peux pas tant que je ne rentrerais pas chez moi, Monsieur. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal…lâchez-moi…_

_Agé de seulement sept ans, Near était le petit garçon de son âge le plus intelligent de tout son village. Il était persuadé qu'avec assez de temps, il pourrait trouver un remède. _

_Une fois rentré chez lui, l'albinos ferma la porte précautionneusement et appela sa mère. _

_-Maman ! Je suis rentré ! _

_Aucune réponse. Elle devait dormir. Bien évidemment qu'elle dormait… _

_Le sang de Nate se glaça. _

_-Maman ?! _

_Non… Le petit génie grimpa les escaliers en bois de sa maison et ouvrit la porte, paniqué. Devant lui se tenait le spectacle le plus marquant de toute sa vie. Sa mère venait de se vider de son sang en le crachant par la bouche et par…les yeux…_

_-MAMAAAAAAAANNNNN ! _

_Il se précipita sur le corps inerte de sa mère. Il prit son pouls. Il était arrivé trop tard. C'était sa faute. Il aurait dû trouver l'antidote. _

_A partir de ce moment, Near ne sortit plus de chez lui. Il resta enfermé dans sa maison, à sentir l'odeur de la mort, des corps en décomposition. Il n'osait plus regarder par la fenêtre. Il savait qu'à l'extérieur ne se trouvait que des cadavres. Il n'avait plus cherché à sauver les autres avec un antidote, bien qu'il y était presque. Il attendait que son village se vide, qu'il soit seul, qu'il ne lui reste plus rien à manger et qu'il périsse à son tour. _

_-Oh mon Dieu, Naomi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?! _

_Le cœur de l'albinos rata un battement. Des gens parlaient… malgré le fait qu'il soit très faible, prêt à s'évanouir, il commençait à paniquer. _

_La porte de sa maison s'ouvrit. La lumière qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis un certain temps lui agressa les yeux. _

_-Ryûzaki…Il y a un enfant ici. _

-BORDEL NEEAAR !

L'interpellé desserra son emprise sur le médaillon, et leva vivement la tête vers Mello et Matt, qui l'observaient loin devant.

Il essuya rapidement la seule larme qui roulait sur sa joue à l'aide de sa manche trop large, et rattrapa les deux correspondants à grandes enjambées.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'écria Mello. Je sais déjà que tu détestes marcher et utiliser tes jambes plutôt que ton cerveau. Je sais également que tu es un bon à rien, mais là quand même…

Near ne répliqua rien, et se contenta de suivre, oubliant ce souvenir pour quelques jours. Il allait ressortir, bientôt, mais pour l'instant, il l'oubliait.

-Les flingues sont-ils autorisés à être utilisé en ville à New-York ?

-Je m'en fiche, je te tirerais dessus quand même, je te menacerais, et si quelqu'un essaye de m'arrêter, je le butterais.

Et ça recommençait. Insupportables ces deux-là.

xxXxx

Mello griffonnait rageusement sur une feuille de papier à carreaux, cassant presque son crayon de papier en deux. Il fit craquer ses doigts, de manière élégante-et oui, c'était possible, puisqu'il y arrivait, et se reconcentra sur la copie. Demander de l'aide à Boo* ? Jamais ! (*Boo : fantôme de Mario).

-Putain, elle m'énerve cette Takada avec ses maths de…

-OUAIIIS ENFIN ! Ca faisait une putain de demi-heure que j'attendais ça !

Mello sursauta en entendant son correspondant, allongé sur SON lit. Il avait presque oublié qu'il était là, en fait.

Matt sauta du lit, sans prendre l'échelle, tellement il était heureux.

-Mon Evoli a enfin évolué en Noctali ! Mello, écoute cette magnifique musique qu'est celle de la victoire !

Le rouquin augmenta le son de sa DS pour que le blond entende la musique des évolutions.

-J'en ai rien à branler, Matty… Tu peux faire moins de bruit ?! Je suis en train de résoudre le truc que Mlle. Takada nous a donné à faire aujourd'hui…répondit Mello.

-Pff, rabat-joie… Moi je l'ai même pas fait de toute façon…

-Ouais ? Alors laisse ceux qui sont sérieux et qui travaillent tranquilles, compris ?

Matt leva les yeux au ciel, et baissa un peu le son, avant de s'étaler sur son lit, et le sien cette fois-ci. Chacun se reconcentra à peu près sur son activité, oubliant peu à peu l'autre. Et c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi.

-PUTAIN NON ! Il vient de mettre K.O mon Luxray !

-Tais-toi, Matt…intervint Mello.

Le rouquin n'écoutait plus son correspondant : il était bien trop concentré sur sa DS pour ça. En même temps, la ligue, ça ne plaisantait pas !

-Mais NON, ce n'est pas POSSIBLE ! Il ne PEUT PAS TUER MON FEUNARD NIVEAU CENT !

-MAIS BORDEL DE MERDE TA GUEULE !

Tout ce que Mello lui disait ne parvenait pas à ses oreilles, même si le blond hurlait plus fort que lui… Comment Ryûzaki et Near faisaient pour les supporter toute la journée ? Hum…ils avaient certainement acheté des bouchons pour les oreilles…

-ET POURQUOI EST-CE QUE LUI IL A DES GUERISONS A L'INFINI ?! s'exclama le rouquin.

-TU VAS TE LA FERMER ET PENSER A MOI QUI TRAVAILLE PLUTOT QU'A TES SALOPERIES DE POKEMON ?!

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? T'AS DIT QUE LES POKEMONS ETAIENT DES SALOPERIES ?! s'énerva Matt, qui était pourtant assez dur à énerver.

Mello n'allait cependant pas se laisser crier dessus et montrer à ce geek qu'ici, c'était lui qui dirigeait, c'était sa chambre, et que s'il avait envie d'hurler de désespoir devant un écran, il pouvait le faire dans la rue.

-Exactement, Ariel !

Le blond se jeta littéralement sur le rouquin, qui eut à peine le temps de poser sa DS en sécurité. Il se prit un coup de poing sous la mâchoire.

-T'es sérieuse, Raiponce ?

-TOUT A FAIT ! J'AIMERAI POUVOIR TRAVAILLER !

Ils commencèrent à enchaîner roulades à même le sol, coup de pieds ou coup de poing…C'était la baston totale.

-Pars de mon dos, Mel !

-Pas avant que tu arrêtes cette connerie !

-C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?

Mello, à quatre pattes sur le dos de Matt, et ce dernier, écrasé par le poids du blond, levèrent précipitamment les yeux vers Ryûzaki qui, étrangement, semblait alarmé.

Near se tenait derrière son père, l'air tout aussi blasé que d'habitude. Après tout, il s'attendait à ce que Matt et Mello se battent un jour ou l'autre, mais leur position était tellement ambiguë qu'il décida de faire un petit commentaire quand même, pour se venger :

-Papa, on vient d'interrompre quelque chose d'intime entre Mello et Matt, on ferait peut-être mieux de les laisser faire des bébés…

Le pire, c'est que sa voix semblait très sérieuse, sans un seul trait d'ironie.

-Oh, toi, tu ne payes rien pour attendre ! vociféra le frère de l'albinos, qui ne bougea cependant pas d'un pouce.

Ryûzaki leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est toi qui as commencé Mello, n'est-ce pas ?

Il connaissait bien son fils.

-Et je n'ai pas fini, d'ailleurs ! s'exclama celui-ci. Je le frapperais tant qu'il m'empêchera de travailler !

-Et comment veux-tu que j'arrête si tu restes sur moi ? rétorqua un Matt rouge comme une tomate.

Mello lui donna une claque de sa main droite.

-La ferme toi !

-C'est pas en me donnant des claques que je vais t'obéir, princesse.

-Ah bon ? répliqua Mello. Ce n'est pas toi le maso et moi le sadique ?

-Et après, vous ne faîtes pas des trucs bizarres ? ajouta Near.

-TA GUEULE ! cria Mello.

-Bon, STOP ! ordonna le père des Lawliet. Mello, laisse Matt tranquille et va étudier dans la chambre de Near.

Le blond leva des yeux terrorisés vers son père, et se mit subitement debout sur Matt. Le rouquin gémit de douleur, mais Mello ne s'en inquiétait pas.

-Jamais de la vie ! s'écria-t-il. Je préfère encore entendre les hurlements de Matt !

-Ah ! Je savais que ça allait marcher ! Maintenant, retourne à ton bureau, et arrêtez ça.

Mello se dirigea d'un pas furibond vers son bureau, murmurant un « connard » à l'attention de son père. Ce dernier n'entendit heureusement pas, et repartit en direction du salon.

Matt put enfin se relever : sa lèvre inférieure s'était ouverte.

-Pff, se moqua Near, vous ne pouvez pas passer un quart d'heure sans vous sauter dessus vous deux…

-Tais-toi, dit son frère d'une voix effrayante, le foudroyant de son regard noir.

L'albinos leva les yeux au ciel, puis les posa sur le rouquin allongé sur son lit avec sa DS.

-Matt, ça va aller ? Tu ne veux pas nettoyer ta plaie ?

Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour le correspondant de son frère, pas du tout, c'était plutôt une façon de lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il faisait était absurde. _Tu es blessé et tu ne désinfectes pas ta plaie ? ** _(**Nan mais allô quoi !)

-Nan, marmonna Matt, c'est bon, je n'ai pas mal. Merci.

En fait, il était surtout très concentré sur son feunard et sur le rappel qu'il lui donnait.

Near haussa les épaules et quitta la chambre, alors que Mello riait :

-Mais non Near, Matt est maso il n'a pas mal.

L'albinos ne put s'empêcher de penser que son frère cherchait vraiment la petite bête.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer ? soupira Matt.

-Je continuerais tant que tu ne seras pas sorti de ma vie…

Le rouquin soupira. Il ne tirerait rien de Mello, il préférait donc abandonner et ne pas répliquer. Le blond était borné.

-Au fait, je pense qu'on ira à la piscine tous ensembles ! Inga et Julien sont déjà d'accord. J'ai aussi entendu que Flow et Echo devraient acheter un maillot, parce qu'Echo n'en a pas apporté. Sinon, ils semblent d'accord. Zwei devrait venir aussi si Echo et Inga y vont. Quant à Namikawa, je pense qu'il acceptera…Et Beyond…bah s'il y a tout le monde, il viendra !

-Mais moi, je n'ai pas envie, rétorqua Matt. En plus, je croyais qu'il était hors de question que je traîne avec tes amis.

-M'en fous, je t'y traînerais je t'ai dit. De un, je te fais sortir avec nous juste pour te faire chier, de deux, maintenant ils traînent déjà un peu avec toi. J'espère que tu as pris ton maillot !

Le rouquin soupira bruyamment. Sa mère avait été prévoyante et lui avait mis son maillot dans son sac, mais il ne savait plus s'il devait s'en réjouir ou en pleurer.

-Ouais, mais je ne l'utiliserais pas…

-Parce que tu veux y aller à poil ? rit Mello. Moi, les nudistes me gênent pas.

-Parce que malgré tout ce que tu feras, je n'irais pas.

Matt espéra que Mello en avait enfin fini, et qu'il n'ajoutera rien. Ainsi, il pourra se reconcentrer sur les pokémons, et peut-être même battre la ligue, tiens.

Cependant, un sourire mesquin germa sur les lèvres de son correspondant, qui quitta son polycopié de mathématiques, et s'approcha du rouquin.

-Ah bon Matty ? Même si je dis à tout le monde la vérité ?

Le plus petit des deux déplaça son regard foncé sur le blond, perplexe. Il ne voyait pas de quoi parlait Mello.

-Oh tu ne comprends pas, Matty ?

Le blond se pencha vers l'oreille de son correspondant et murmura :

-Je peux leur dire à tous que tu es un gay dans le placard…

Matt repoussa Mello violemment et se redressa vivement.

-Ca va pas NON ?! Je ne le suis pas, princesse ! Recommence pas !

Le blond ricana et se releva.

-Tes réactions violentes prouvent simplement que j'ai raison, Matty, continua-t-il. Et tes joues rouges aussi.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Mello.

-Arrête de te mentir ainsi, Ariel. Ce n'est pas bon, tu sais. Ce n'est qu'un conseil… reprit Mello.

Matt se prit la tête entre ses mains, moitié désespéré, moitié catastrophé.

-Je…Putain… Okay, j'irais.

-Tu vois, Matty…j'ai toujours le dernier mot.

xxXxx

Mello s'étira doucement, tel un chat, essayant de quitter la bulle brumeuse et confuse du sommeil. Il devait s'être réveillé avant sa sonnerie, puisqu'il n'entendait aucune musique.

Il décida donc de somnoler un peu, de rester allongé confortablement sur son matelas, et d'écouter le silence. Il pourrait même se rendormir car, après tout, son réveil était là pour le sortir de ses rêves, au cas où…

Il sourit en repensant à hier soir…Oui, il aurait toujours le dernier mot, il était doué pour ça. En faisant chanter Matt, il l'obligerait à faire face à la foule, les gens, sa plus grande peur…Il le faisait chier. Il pourrait l'humilier… Jouer avec son correspondant…ça allait être jouissif.

-Hey oh, la Belle aux bois dormants, tu dors encore ! Je te signale que ça fait une demi-heure que ton réveil a sonné…Hein j'ai compris ! Tu attends le baiser d'un prince charmant, c'est ça ? Eh bien ne compte pas sur moi !

Mello ne pouvait pas montrer à Matt que le fait qu'il se lève une demi-heure après son réveil l'inquiétait. Il allait rentrer dans son jeu, et tourner la situation à son avantage, comme d'habitude.

-Pff, c'est ça Matty. Fais comme si c'était moi qui avais envie. Mais moi, je suis persuadé que le prince Philipe est un gros pervers, et qu'il veut l'embrasser sa princesse !

-J'ai une gueule à m'appeler Philipe ? rétorqua le rouquin, énervé.

Son correspondant ne bougea pas d'un pouce dans son lit, et répliqua doucement, en ouvrant à peine la bouche, feignant le sommeil :

-Et moi alors ?...J'en ai une à m'appeler Aurore ?

Matt rit, il ne put s'en empêcher.

-Oui, Mellow, tu as une tête de princesse. Et puis, Aurore ressemble légèrement à horreur, donc…Oui, horreur, ça te ressemble.

Mello fit de son mieux pour garder son calme. Faire abstraction de la dernière réplique de Matt, la digérer, la laisser passer doucement. Oublier. Respirer calmement. Ne pas montrer à quel point tu es en colère, Mel…

-Et bien, si je ressemble tant à une princesse endormie Matty, il me faut absolument le baiser d'un prince charmant, peu importe s'il s'appelle Philipe ou Matt.

Le blond avait envie de rire, à foutre la honte à son correspondant, comme ça. Malheureusement, il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Ça aurait été tellement drôle qu'une foule de gens assiste à cette humiliation.

Matt se mordit les lèvres, affreusement gêné. Mello le poussait à bout.

-Même si ce prince charmant s'appelle Near ? rétorqua-t-il, avec soulagement.

Peut-être qu'avec cette réplique, il allait sauver sa peau.

-Raconte pas de conneries, Matty. Near est le frère de la princesse, c'est dégoûtant de faire ça…Non, dans cette maison, il n'y a qu'un seul prince charmant…Allez, Matty, embrasse-moi, ce n'est pas très compliqué.

Les joues du rouquin se teintèrent d'une couleur grenat, tellement vive que, même dans le noir, on pouvait deviner qu'il avait rougi.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Mello. C'était ça : pousser son correspondant dans ses derniers retranchements, l'obliger à flancher, à lui dire qu'il n'était même pas capable de cela, lui montrer qu'il était faible à côté du grand Mello.

Parce que le blondinet en était sûr : Matt ne le ferait pas. Il n'était pas coincé, ni trop timide avec lui, mais il ne le ferait pas. Il sera obligé de s'avouer vaincu et de perdre la bataille.

-Alors ? On va être en retard…

Le geek comprenait ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son correspondant. En fait, il jouait à ce jeu du plus fort depuis le début. Tous les deux, d'ailleurs. Non, il ne perdrait pas. Pas cette fois.

Matt se pencha vivement sur le blond « endormi » et attrapa ses lèvres.

Il eut envie de sourire en entendant l'exclamation surprise de Mello. _Tu l'as cherché, princesse._

Il avait gagné. Oui, définitivement. Il se sentait très heureux, tiens. Battre Mello le démon.

Le blond le repoussa brutalement.

-Argh, putain…t'es dégueu, tu m'as roulé une pelle !

Il le toisait de son regard orage, alors que Matt lui lançait un sourire goguenard.

-Quoi ? Il faut un baiser d'amour véritable pour réveiller une princesse, Mello. Ne me dis pas que tu l'ignorais…

-C'est bon, j'suis réveillé maintenant, continua le blond. Tu gardes ta langue et ta salive pour toi, et je vais prendre ma douche.

Mello le poussa encore une fois pour sortir de son lit. Impossible. Se faire battre par quelqu'un comme Matt…


	8. 7-Matt, et un pauvre maillot

Bonjour bonjour ! Je crois que je suis abonnée au jeudi dernièrement...Comment allez-vous ? :3 Merci tout le monde pour les reviews x3 C'est tellement gentil ! Petit rappel: j'écrirais des OS liés à cette ff si vous avez des idées xp !

Je serais en vacances à la fin de la semaine, et je pars à Verdun ce week-end, donc si je suis un peu en retard, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Normalement, tout devrait bien se passer, mais on ne sait jamais. Désolée d'avance !

Guest: Merci ! Ah ah désolée, c'est mon sadisme certainement ! Mais la suite arrive, tout juste une semaine après ! Oui, pauvre Near...Je l'aime tellement ce perso. A tout de suite !

Shina: Certainement ^^Merci beaucoup ! Ah...ces deux idiots xD J'aime beaucoup Near ! Pour moi, son personnage est un vrai défi. Il est tellement...tellement...bah Near quoi x'D Oh merci de m'avoir fait remarqué cette grosse faute ! Merci ! Je la rectifierais dans mon traitement de texte ! A tout de suite !

Nidalee-chan: Merci, en espérant que tu adores la suite tout autant ! A tout de suite ! ^^

Rappel: Cette fic est dédiée à Lisa, avec qui je suis mariée...et qui me prend définitivement pour une glace dernièrement ! x'D Je ne sais pas comment le prendre...Lie, mon coeur, est-ce que j'ai une tête de glace ? Bref...j'ai passé certainement un des plus beaux week-end de ma vie avec toi. Je t'aime tellement ma chérie...je ne cesserais de le répéter. Tu es parfaite. Et je ne veux pas te quitter encore une semaine *pleurs*

C'était dimanche mais...JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MAIIIIL JEEEVAAAAAAAS ! JE T'AIIIIIIME ! Matt: Tu viens de me péter un tympan, mais merci.

Je souhaite également un joyeux anniversaire à Anaëlle. C'était samedi. Tous les anniversaires se passent en même temps. Moi mardi, Anaelle samedi et Matt dimanche x3

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun perso de Death Note, ils sont la propriété de Messieurs Ohba et Obata, Beyond de maître Nisioisin, Zwei et Echo appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki. Je ne possède pas non plus le monde, les villes des Etats-Unis, ni les jeux-vidéos ou les consoles cités, qui sont à Nintendo ou Sony. Les films dont je parlerais ne sont pas à moi non plus. En fait, rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire, et les persos que j'ai moi-même inventés…(Et je sais que Near n'est PAS un albinos.)<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 7-Matt, et un pauvre maillot. <strong>_

-C'est ce soiiiir !

Voilà la phrase que Mello s'amusait à chanter dans les oreilles de Matt depuis le matin de ce samedi. Le rouquin, pour riposter, car ce petit refrain l'énervait, lui soufflait la fumée de ses cigarettes Marlboro à la tête.

Car ce soir, Mello obligerait son correspondant à se baigner dans le chlore et l'eau turquoise de la piscine. Et ça, à vrai dire, Matt le redoutait plus que tout. Aller à la piscine un SAMEDI ? Mello devait avoir de la bouillie dans la cervelle pour avoir planifié ça comme…comme ça ! Non, en fait, le blond avait fait ça pour l'embêter.

-Ta gueule, Mel.

Et il lui souffla de la fumée malodorante en pleine face. Le blond se mit à tousser.

-Putain, Matty, s'écria-t-il, tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?!

-Bonne idée.

Ryûzaki observait les échanges dédaigneux des deux correspondants, d'un œil critique. Il les avait bien observés pendant cette première semaine passée avec Matt.

Bizarrement, au début, Matt et Mello se détestaient vraiment. Enfin, ne se supportaient pas. Passaient le moins de temps possible ensemble. Cependant, le père de Mello trouvait que leur relation s'était améliorée. En effet, malgré le fait qu'ils se cherchaient beaucoup et que cela entraînait des disputes-ou des bastons en cas d'extrême situation, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps fourrés ensemble. Peut-être qu'ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte en fait. Ils semblaient plus se taquiner maintenant…comme des frères, ou de vieux amis, en un peu plus…violent.

Ryûzaki dirait, en synthèse, qu'en une semaine, ils étaient passés de « haine non dissimulée » à «taquins ». Qu'ils se supportaient enfin.

-Nan, Matty, là c'est la racine carrée de 42, et non 42 puissance 2. Je ne sais pas ce que tu nous as fait là…

-Tu me déconcentres !

Ryûzaki ne put s'empêcher de rire. Alors maintenant, ils s'aidaient même ?

-Ah bon ? se moqua Mello. Et comment ma présence peut-elle te déconcentrer Matty ? Tu n'arrives pas à réprimer ton envie de m'embrasser ?

Matt sentit ses joues chauffer. Mello n'arrêtait pas de lui rappeler qu'il l'avait embrassé un matin, et au début, le rouquin en ressentait une certaine fierté. Hélas, maintenant, ça le mettait mal à l'aise, car, comme d'habitude, Mello avait trouvé le moyen de retourner la situation à son avantage. Quand il parlait de « ce baiser », il sous-entendait que Matt l'avait fait de son plein-gré.

-Non. Parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me chanter dans les oreilles, et que tu t'assois sur mes cahiers avec tes grosses fesses.

Le père Lawliet pouffa, alors que Near, penché sur un modèle miniature de train, soupirait.

-Ils sont affligeants, papa. Je ne voie pas ce qui te fait rire…à part le fait qu'ils semblent ridicules…

Matt sentit que son heure était arrivée quand les joues de son correspondant se teintèrent de rouge, et qu'il le foudroya du regard. Le bleu orage essayait de faire fondre le chocolat…Non, n'importe quoi, Mello ne ferait jamais fondre une tablette de chocolat comme ça !

-Ariel…Arrête avec ça !

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si le chocolat fait grossir les cuisses, princesse ! rétorqua Matt.

-AAAAAH T'ES VRAIMENT CHIANT !

Aucune répartie, princesse ! C'était à peu près les pensées de Matt à cet instant.

Le blondinet sauta sur le rouquin, énervé. Celui-ci dégringola de sa chaise, et finit le dos écrasé sur le carrelage étincelant du salon. Il se prit une claque magistrale, qui ne resta pas impunie, puisque Matt inversa violemment leurs positions, et qu'il fracassa le crâne de Mello sur le sol.

-Connard, marmonna le blond, qui riposta avec un coup de pied dans les côtes.

-Stop ! cria Ryûzaki. Arrêtez ça maintenant.

-Oui, Monsieur, dit Matt en se redressant vivement.

Le rouquin était très respectueux envers le père Lawliet.

-Pff, continua Mello en se relevant. De toute façon, ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais ma vraie revanche ce soir ! Hé hé… Ce soiiiiir !

Matt laissa s'échapper un soupir agacé.

xxXxx

-Ah regarde, ils sont là ! s'exclama Mello, à califourchon sur sa moto noire, qui se gara devant la piscine.

Matt, à l'arrière, lâcha vivement les hanches du blond qu'il tenait depuis tout à l'heure.

Mello parlait de Zwei, Inga, Flow, Julien et Echo. Namikawa ainsi que Beyond ne devaient pas être encore arrivé.

Le rouquin soupira. Il ne savait plus s'il était en colère contre Mello, ou s'il devait plutôt se sentir paniqué à l'idée d'entrer dans un bassin rempli de…gens. Il entendit le blond rire à côté de lui, et rien ne pouvait plus l'énerver que ce rire.

Flow se précipita sur Mello, pour lui apprendre qu'il avait acheté un bikini à Echo, et que, malgré sa réticence à le porter, elle avait été obligée.

Le blond ne voyait pas du tout en quoi ça le concernait.

Inga lui apprit également que Zwei en avait un. Il s'en fichait tout autant, à vrai dire. Ses amis étaient enthousiastes d'un rien !

-Ah, rit Echo, et Mello sera en maillot de bain, hein MATT ?

Zwei ricana aussi : elles avaient décidées d'embêter Matt, et elles le feraient.

-Oh mais Zwei, continua la blonde, ce que je viens de dire marche aussi pour toi.

-Echo ! …Je parie que tu vas passer ton temps à regarder Matt, toi !

Celle-ci se permit de rire encore une fois, avant de s'excuser auprès de sa « jumelle ».

-Bon, s'assura Mello. Misa et Light ne viennent pas, n'est-ce pas ? Comme je l'avais demandé, personne ne leur a demandé, j'espère !

-Affirmatif ! répondit Julien.

Le petit groupe attendit donc les deux derniers, chacun son petit truc pour passer le temps. Par exemple, Zwei et Echo se parlaient, pour l'une de Mello, et pour l'autre de Matt, s'amusant déjà à les embêter. Inga et Flow écoutait de la musique sur le portable de ce dernier, chacun une oreillette. Mello, par pure habitude bien sûr, avait sorti une tablette de chocolat de nulle part et l'avait entamée.

Seul Matt ne faisait absolument rien. A part angoisser. Il sentait ses membres trembler à chaque seconde qui passait. Dans quelques minutes, ça serait le bain des enfers.

Mello s'apprêtait à finalement entrer dans le bâtiment, quand Namikawa et Beyond firent enfin apparition.

Tout le monde se réjouit alors de leur présence, sauf un certain rouquin, bien sûr. Voyant d'ailleurs que ce dernier ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, le sourire de son correspondant s'agrandit. Matt avait peur ! Le blondinet rit, avant de tirer le geek par son manteau sans manches.

Matt pensa à rétorquer quelque chose, mais se laissa finalement faire, se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et que, de toute façon, il avait déjà accepté l'invitation.

-Ca va Matt ? demanda Beyond. On dirait que tu vas vomir.

Le rouquin pensa « C'est parce que je viens de voir ta tronche de serial killer. » mais n'ajouta rien. Après tout, c'était la faute de Mello s'il était là, pas celle de Beyond !

-Non, tout va bien Beyond, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

L'insociable entendit son correspondant rire encore une fois derrière lui, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires. Ceci eut le don de l'énerver encore plus. Il ralentit légèrement, attendant que tout le monde ait disparu dans le couloir des vestiaires, et se retourna vers Mello, le plaquant contre un mur blanc.

-Si jamais je pique une crise d'agoraphobie devant tout le monde, princesse, je t'enverrai à l'hôpital ce soir.

Le blond se dégagea rapidement de l'emprise de Matt. En vérité, il n'avait jamais vu son correspondant aussi menaçant, et rarement aussi énervé, si on ne comptait pas les jeux-vidéos. De plus, sa voix était tout à fait sérieuse. Il ne plaisantait donc pas le moins du monde.

Mello n'avait pas spécialement peur de lui, mais, étrangement, il se sentit un peu vexé, non, ça le rendait un peu triste même, que Matt lui dise ça. Pourtant, depuis le début, ils ne s'échangeaient pas que des mots gentils, plutôt le contraire même.

Voyant la mine confuse de son correspondant, le rouquin ne sut pas trop comment réagir et se dégonfla un peu.

-D-désolé…souffla-t-il, puis il fit demi-tour et rejoint les autres dans les vestiaires.

Mello était d'autant plus perplexe maintenant. Depuis quand s'excusaient-ils quand ils allaient trop loin ? De plus, le blond lui avait déjà dit des choses dans le genre, et il ne s'était jamais excusé, alors…

Bien qu'il sache que Matt était quelqu'un de gentil, cette excuse le bouleversait. Encore plus que la menace.

Peu de gens arrivaient à mettre Mello dans cet état. Bouleversé par une menace logique, perplexe face à une excuse qui l'était encore plus…parce que l'attitude des deux correspondants n'avaient en réalité rien de logique depuis le début…

xxXxx

Ô monde cruel, quand Matt Jeevas pourra enfin s'échapper ?

Ca sentait le chlore à plein nez. Ca puait plutôt. C'était comme l'odeur de la mort. Matt avait l'impression qu'il sentait celle de la sienne. Oui, sa fin approchait. Il la voyait venir : tous ces gens attroupés dans trois bassins différents.

Tous ces gens exhibitionnistes qui osaient se promener devant tout le monde avec un maillot de bain. Il allait s'évanouir. Quelqu'un viendrait-il le chercher s'il tombait dans les pommes dans une piscine ? Personne ne s'en rendrait compte, et il mourrait lentement. Ses poumons se rempliraient d'eau comme quand il était dans le ventre de sa mère, et il allait se noyer. Ne plus respirer. Quitter définitivement sa vie qu'il qualifiait de misérable.

Et son cerveau s'amusait encore à raconter n'importe quoi. Il avait l'habitude maintenant de toute façon.

-Hey, Matt, tu viens ? s'exclama Zwei, se baignant au milieu d'une troupe de gens.

Matt déglutit. Il n'avait pas le choix, si ?

-Alors ? demanda la « jumelle » de Zwei.

Après tout, il avait payé pour être ici. C'était du gâchis s'il n'allait pas dans l'eau. Et c'était risqué…Mello le faisait chanter.

En parlant du loup.

-Alors Matty ? Tes amis t'attendent, non ?

Son sourire…Matt avait envie d'aller le décapiter devant tout le monde. Et pouf, plus de corres' !

Le rouquin se leva des gradins, et se dirigea vers l'eau. Il dû déglutir une nouvelle fois et, avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un seul geste, se retrouva la tête la première sous l'eau, Mello le tirant à eux.

Quand il émergea, la seule chose qu'il remarqua fut le nombre de gens les entourant. Ils n'étaient pas tant que ça en y réfléchissant bien, mais Matt, lui, les voyait se multiplier ! Il allait étouffer, mourir étranglé dans cette foule !

-Tu as de la chance, dit Zwei, on n'est pas beaucoup !

-Parce que Mello a eu la bonne idée de fixer le rendez-vous le soir… compléta sa meilleure amie.

Le blond grimaça. Mince, il n'avait pas pensé à ça ! Il aurait dû le prévoir pourtant, pour enfoncer son correspondant un peu plus. Echo lui lançait un regard amusé : elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas intentionnel de la part de Mello, et l'embêtait.

Il la foudroya du regard, y mit même toute son énergie, mais ce n'eut pour effet que de faire rire la blonde.

Matt n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qui se passait… il se concentrait pour faire abstraction de la foule.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent légèrement pour différentes activités.

Zwei, par exemple, avait pris Flow à part, du côté de la cascade artificielle, et lui parlait très sérieusement.

-Tu sais, Echo est quelqu'un de très sensible ! Si jamais tu lui fais la moindre chose, je viendrais te buter, tu comprends ? Je ne dis pas que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien, à vrai dire je ne t'ai pas encore assez observé pour ça !

L'autre bredouillait devant la violence des accusations, répliquant du mieux qu'il put qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple, et qu'il ne verrait pas comment il pourrait faire du mal à sa correspondante.

-Je ne te fais pas encore confiance, continua la Jumelle avec un regard noir. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne le pense pas que je ne suis pas violente. T'as qu'à demander à ta petite protégée.

-J-je…

-C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Finalement, ils s'écartèrent de la discussion pour parler de Mello, ce qui semblait intéresser Zwei, qui en oublia leur premier sujet.

Inga, Beyond et Matt s'étaient exilés dans un bassin moins rempli, sur le côté de la salle, en face du plongeoir. De temps en temps, Inga ou Beyond allait s'y essayer, devant les yeux des deux autres, qui riaient quand il s'agissait de Beyond, et qui se sentaient impressionnés quand plongeait Inga.

En effet, Beyond avait souvent l'air drôle ou ridicule. Alors qu'Inga, elle, était formidable !

Cependant, quand une grosse masse d'individus se pressèrent vers leur bassin, ils en ressortirent tous les trois rapidement pour se baigner avec le reste de la bande.

Ils s'assirent alors au coin jacuzzi de ce bassin, ce qui convenait à Matt.

Julien et Echo effectuaient des longueurs, très lentes cependant, et discutaient tout en nageant. Si on prêtait attention à leur conversation, on comprendrait très vite qu'ils parlaient essentiellement de métal, de musiques diverses, de chanteurs et tout le topo.

Quant à Mello et Namikawa, ils se tenaient au milieu du bassin, devant le coin jacuzzi, et discutaient pour l'instant. Le blond était en train de raconter à quel point Near était un petit frère énervant, et pourquoi. Il argumentait très bien d'ailleurs.

Puis, tout en riant, les deux amis commencèrent à se battre gentiment, s'éclaboussant d'eau chlorée.

Entendant les rires, Matt rouvrit ses yeux et se releva sur ses deux coudes pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Alors comme ça, c'était possible pour son correspondant de rire tout en se battant ? Le rouquin se sentit presque déçu de ne pas avoir cette chance. Bizarrement, depuis le baiser qu'il lui avait donné, Matt pensait beaucoup plus à Mello… Il réfléchissait activement, également, à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Par exemple, sur Naomi, sur son homosexualité, toutes les moqueries…tout repassait en boucle dans sa tête, et il ne pouvait se débarrasser de ses pensées.

-Nami, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais faire preuve d'autant de force, rit Mello.

Namikawa lui envoya de l'eau au visage en pouffant également.

-C'est parce que tu ne t'es jamais battu contre moi !

L'ami de Mello appuya sur la tête de celui-ci pour le faire couler.

Surpris, le blond ouvrit grands, sous l'eau, ses yeux. Il sentit ses membres s'ankyloser. Il était terrorisé, paralysé, paniqué. L'eau…autour de lui…partout… Pourquoi avait-il réclamé la piscine ? Il aurait dû se souvenir…se souvenir comme il s'en souvenait là…maintenant…

_Elle tenait fermement sa nuque. Elle lui plongea brutalement la tête dans l'eau. C'était sa punition, il le savait. Elle le faisait tous les jours. _

_Elle essayait de le noyer. Elle lui montrait qu'elle décidait, qu'elle était plus forte que lui. _

_-Mello…je ne t'avais pas dit de nettoyer la maison en mon absence ? _

_Tu es juste parti te faire de l'argent sur les trottoirs, maman… Il commença à paniquer : de l'eau partout…il allait mourir à force, non ? _

Il ne se rendait même pas compte, en réalité, qu'il glissait, sombrait vers le fond. Il n'était qu'à moitié conscient. Qu'à moitié vivant. Ce souvenir l'avait glacé. L'eau qui l'empêchait de respirer. Et personne qui ne venait à son secours… Non, il ne sentait plus rien…il ne voyait plus rien… et il ne comprenait plus rien non plus La seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était ça. La mort, en face de lui…sa propre mère. Mais quand Ryûzaki allait-il arriver, cette-fois ?

_Il se sentait devenir faible, son coeur allait arrêter de battre, n'est-ce pas ? Et une fois ceci passé, il descendrait dans des abymes pire encore que l'eau…l'enfer. Oui, il n'était pas assez bon pour le paradis. _

_A peine sa tête ressortie de l'eau, sa mère le coula de nouveau. Non, il n'en sortirait jamais. _

Matt se redressa vivement. Namikawa semblait paralysé, regardant une tâche blanche et dorée s'enfoncer loin dans l'eau. Le rouquin ouvrit grand ses yeux : Mello se noyait ?! Il n'avait même pas l'air de lutter ! S'était-il évanouit quand il se battait avec son ami ?

Matt n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois. Dès qu'il aperçut son correspondant sombrer, il se jeta dans l'eau, oubliant les gens qui l'entouraient, et qui ne faisaient rien. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour : il allait le sauver.

_-Arrêêêête ! Maman ! pleura-t-il._

_-Tu es vraiment un garçon désobéissant, Mello ! Tu es exactement pareil que ton père ! C'était un beau salop celui-là ! _

_L'eau…le froid…_

Le rouquin attrapa le corps frêle de Mello, qui n'était ni mort ni évanouit. Il était en crise, ou en état de choc. Matt ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était laissé glisser ainsi.

_Il avait besoin de ça…Oui. Le métal était froid, lui faisait peur. C'était pourtant un beau Beretta. Il irait définitivement en enfer… _

_-Maman…je suis désolé… _

Matt sorti vivement de l'eau, tenant serré contre lui son correspondant. Il l'allongea sur le bord de la piscine. Mello reprit sa respiration par pur réflexe. Ses yeux étaient embués. Etait-il encore avec eux ? Il semblait ne pas voir Matt…

-Mello ! Mello, est-ce que ça va ? Réponds-moiii !

_Voilà, c'était terminé._

Matt lui donna une claque. Habituellement il était très calme, mais là, il n'y arrivait pas.

Zwei se précipita vers eux deux.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien ?! s'exclama-t-elle, paniquée elle aussi. Matt, réponds-moi, est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-J'en sais strictement rien, Zwei ! Mello !

Bientôt, ils ne furent plus deux autour du blond, une foule de gens s'agglutinait autour d'eux. Mais Matt ne semblait même pas en être affecté. Au contraire, il leur hurla dessus :

-Mais putain, poussez-vous, c'est pas un spectacle ! Foutez-lui la paix !

-Au lieu de rester ainsi les bras ballants, continua Zwei, vous feriez mieux de nous aider !

-Flow ! cria le rouquin. Appelle son père ! Dis-lui de venir vite !

_-Je m'appelle Ryûzaki. Ma femme s'appelle Naomi. Nous avons toujours rêvé d'un petit garçon comme toi, Mello. Accepterais-tu de venir avec nous ? _

_Il était sauvé._

La foule recula un peu, mais ne fit rien de plus.

Flow, lui, acquiesça, et se dirigea vers les vestiaires en courant, suivit d'Echo et de Julien. Inga et Namikawa discutaient activement avec les maîtres-nageurs, expliquant la situation le plus clairement possible, ajoutant que le père du jeune allait arriver.

-Mello, je t'en supplie, parle-moi. Dis n'importe quoi, même que les pokémons sont des saloperies, je ne me fâcherais pas !

Les lèvres de Zwei tremblaient d'angoisse.

_Il sortait de son propre enfer. Il pouvait enfin ouvrir complétement les yeux. _

-Matt…

Mello venait de reprendre entièrement conscience. Il voyait les stupides cheveux rouges de son correspondant, son stupide air effrayé, ses stupides yeux chocolat…

Son sauveur n'était pas Ryûzaki…c'était lui…Matty…

Le rouquin, entendant la voix de son correspondant, ne put retenir le soupir de soulagement qui s'échappa de la barrière de ses lèvres. Mello était réveillé, et il semblait bien vivant.

Le blond esquissa une sorte de sourire, qui s'effaça rapidement.

-Tu m'as sauvé…Merci. Je suis obligé de le reconnaître. Je serais peut-être mort…

Zwei se mordit les lèvres cette fois-ci, pour s'empêcher de pleurer de joie.

-Surtout, s'exclama Matt en portant son correspondant dans ses bras, ne te rendors pas.

-Compte sur moi, Matty…

Le rouquin fit couler de l'eau chaude sur le corps de Mello, une fois arrivé aux douches. Le tenant toujours dans ses bras, légèrement endoloris, il fut également mouillé, alors qu'il était presque entièrement sec.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête, Mel ?

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il hésitait. Devait-il mentir ? Devait-il dire la vérité ? Après tout, cette fois-ci, c'était Matt qui l'avait sauvé…

-Ma mère…

-Naomi ? s'exclama l'autre.

-Non…est-ce que papa va venir ?

Un sourire attendri étira les lèvres roses du rouquin. Mello faisait moins attention à son attitude. Et bizarrement, Matt trouvait ça mignon.

-Oui…Flow est parti l'appeler.

Le geek rejoignit Echo, Flow et Julien dans les vestiaires. Ces derniers confirmèrent la venue de Ryûzaki.

-Je retourne voir Zwei…

-On va attendre son père dehors…

Matt acquiesça, et entra dans une cabine. Il posa Mello sur le banc et lui lança :

-Je vais chercher tes affaires dans les casiers. Tu te sens prêt à t'habiller ?

Le blond hocha la tête doucement, avant de rétorquer :

-C'est bon, Matt. Je sais encore enfiler un T-shirt…avoue que tu voulais juste le faire toi-même.

Son correspondant se sentit obligé de rire. Au moins, si Mello arrivait à faire de l'esprit comme d'habitude, c'est que tout allait bien. C'était rassurant.

Le roux lui passa son sac, et ferma la porte du vestiaire.

-MATT !

L'interpellé sursauta, avant de tourner la tête vers la voix. C'était Ryûzaki, qui courait, pieds nus, vers lui, accompagné de son fils cadet, qui courait lui aussi, tant bien que mal. Le rouquin n'aurait jamais imaginé que Near pouvait courir ainsi… Derrière eux marchaient rapidement Julien et Flow.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Il est réveillé ?! s'exclama l'albinos.

Matt n'avait jamais vu Near inquiet. En fait, il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait ressentir quelque chose. Cependant, cet instant lui confirma le contraire. Near aimait son frère. Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Ses yeux exprimaient de l'angoisse.

Ryûzaki regardait le correspondant de son fils d'un air grave. Mais Matt n'eut rien à répondre. Pas parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais car quelqu'un le devança.

-Bien sûr que ça va le hobbit javel ! Tu me penses aussi résistant que toi ou quoi ?! Pff, tu es décidemment bien pathétique.

Bizarrement, Near ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces paroles. Il se précipita vers la cabine, qu'il ouvrit d'une main-puisque Matt surveillait l'entrée, elle n'avait pas été fermée, et enlaça son frère.

-Ah, tu me dégoutes Near, lâche-moi ! Lâche-moiiiii !

Tout le monde explosa de rire, nerveusement ou pas.

-Mello, on va rentrer, dit Ryûzaki en tirant ses fils par les bras.

Il ramassa les dernières affaires du blond, tandis que Matt rassemblait les siennes, comprenant donc qu'il allait rentrer lui aussi.

-Vous direz au revoir aux jumelles et Beyond, les gars ? s'inquiet-il.

Julien hocha tête, tout en répondant qu'il devrait prendre soin de Mello.

C'est ainsi que se termina la sortie à la piscine. Matt avait raison de détester cet endroit. Il pourrait maintenant le confirmer à Mello.

xxXxx


	9. 8-Matt VS Mello's past

**Bonjour, me revoilà ! Pour le huitième chapitre de Matt VS NY, et j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre...Bon, j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant, mais j'aime beaucoup la fin. Et je suis contente de le partager avec vous aujourd'hui ^^ ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. :3**

**Shina ? Kamilou ? Où êtes vous passées ? *pleure* **

**Matt: ...**

**Near: Pathétique...**

**L: Bah on est habitué...**

**Et vous vous êtes toujours aussi gentils ! **

**Matt: Oui, je le suis. **

**Mais oui mon Matty tu l'es :3**

**Near: Encore plus pathétique...**

**Bref !**

**Rappel: Cette fic est dédiée à Lisa, ma fiancée- NON MARIEE- que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Je gèle, et j'aurais plus chaud si tu étais avec moi. Verdun, c'est vraiment glacé...mais bon, j'ai l'habitude vu que j'y vais toutes les vacances. Tu me manques. **

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun perso de Death Note, ils sont la propriété de Messieurs Ohba et Obata, Beyond de maître Nisioisin, Zwei et Echo appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki. Je ne possède pas non plus le monde, les villes des Etats-Unis, ni les jeux-vidéos ou les consoles cités, qui sont à Nintendo ou Sony. Les films dont je parlerais ne sont pas à moi non plus. En fait, rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire, et les persos que j'ai moi-même inventés…(Et je sais que Near n'est PAS un albinos.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 8-Matt VS Mello's past. <strong>_

Dans la voiture des Lawliet, un silence de plomb régnait, interrompu seulement par les petits ronflements de Mello, qui somnolait sur la banquette, les pieds sur les jambes de son petit frère. En effet, il n'aurait jamais accepté d'y mettre sa tête. Il était peut-être fatigué, mais pas fou non plus !

Le petit albinos, lui, fermait les yeux également, mais personne ne savait s'il dormait, s'il réfléchissait, ou s'il ne faisait tout simplement rien. Il avait recréé son masque. On ne pouvait plus rien lire sur son visage.

Ryûzaki tenait fermement le volant de sa voiture, jetant des regards à Matt, assis sur le siège à ses côtés. Comme s'il hésitait à lui dire quelque chose.

Le rouquin, lui, observait Mello dormir dans le rétroviseur, et pensait à ce qu'il serait arrivé si son correspondant ne s'était pas réveillé. Matt pourrait en effet reconstruire sa vie de « si ». Il se torturait toujours mentalement, il réfléchissait à toutes les options en toutes circonstances, même s'il n'y pouvait plus rien. Son cerveau était fait ainsi.

Le père des Lawliet se gara devant une boulangerie. Le freinage fit ouvrir les yeux de Near, qui questionna son père du regard.

-On va acheter des gâteaux ? demanda celui-ci. Matt tu viens avec moi ?

Le concerné sortit de sa torpeur, avant d'hocher la tête.

-Near, je préfère que tu restes avec ton frère…Tu voudras quoi ?

-Rien, répondit l'albinos. A moins qu'il y ait des macarons…et…pour Mello…prend un nocturne.

Ryûzaki sourit à son fils, puis sortit de la voiture. Matt fit de même de l'autre côté. Near avait compris. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Mello ne serait sans doute pas content s'il l'apprenait, mais il ne le saurait peut-être pas.

-Near, pousse-toi de mes jambes !

Mince. En fait, certainement que si. Le blond allait lui aussi comprendre.

xxXxx

-Alors Matt ? demanda Ryûzaki. Tu prendras quoi ?

-Hum…

-Je vais te laisser du temps pour réfléchir. Le temps que je te raconte une histoire.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Une histoire ?

Le père des Lawliet hocha la tête, esquissant un léger sourire au jeune avec des cheveux rouges dégoulinants d'eau. Il allait attraper froid, son pull était trempé !

-L'histoire du jeune Mihael Keehl. Mello, si tu préfères. Pendant que je te la raconte, tu ne dis rien, tu m'écoutes seulement, et réfléchis au gâteau dont tu as envie. Des questions ?

Ryûzaki s'exprimait comme un professeur de lycée….

Matt secoua vivement la tête, intéressé. Il ne pensait pas être le premier de tous à être au courant de cette histoire. Il se doutait encore moins que ce passé serait révélé par le propre père de son correspondant. Aujourd'hui était sans doute la cause de ce récit. Matt se sentait incroyablement chanceux, et flatté, que Ryûzaki veuille bien lui raconter ceci.

-Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir à propos de mon fils, Matt. A sa réaction d'aujourd'hui. Aux réactions qu'il pourra avoir n'importe quand. Je veux que tu prennes soin de lui le mois où il sera loin de moi…Alors…voilà…

« Mihael Keehl n'était pas un enfant tout à fait ordinaire. Il n'avait pas de père. Bien sûr, tout le monde a un géniteur, mais lui n'avait jamais connu celui qui fut à l'origine de la grossesse de sa mère. Tout simplement parce que ce dernier avait fui. Il était parti en sachant que Jenny Keehl était enceinte, niant son lien de parenté avec l'enfant qui allait naître. Le jeune enfant né fut donc appelé avec le nom de sa mère biologique : Keehl. Mihael Keehl.

« Ce n'était pas sa seule particularité, à vrai dire. C'était un garçon bien plus intelligent que la plupart des garçons de son âge, et ce fut remarqué dès le jour de sa naissance. De plus, sa mère abusait de lui quand il n'était pas à l'école : elle se servait de son fils pour entretenir la maison et faire la cuisine quand elle faisait le tour du quartier pour récupérer de l'argent…

-C'était une pros… ?

-Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas m'interrompre ?

-Désolé.

Matt baissa la tête, observant ses mains tranquillement. Il n'arrivait pas à soutenir le regard de Ryûzaki lorsqu'il lui racontait le récit.

-Bref…Oui, c'en était une.

Matt se sentit mal pour Mello. Lui, qui avait une mère plus gentille que tout, l'engueulait, alors que son correspondant avait eu une mère irresponsable, qui utilisait son fils pour tout ce qu'elle ne faisait pas. De plus, le blond devait être particulièrement jeune à l'époque… Et plonger si jeune dans un monde d'adulte…Le pauvre…

-Elle ne travaillait pas et gagnait sa vie ainsi. Elle privait Mihael de tout contact, elle l'obligeait à nettoyer, cuisiner, parfois travailler. En grandissant, l'enfant commença à se rebeller intérieurement. Il commença à fuguer de temps en temps, parfois sans que sa mère ne s'en aperçoive. Il allait et venait dans la ville, et, avec le peu d'argent qu'il gagnait en travaillant, s'achetait du chocolat. Parfois, il allait voir des amis, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de voir habituellement.

« Cependant, cette rébellion ne s'arrêta pas là : il nettoyait moins, parfois ne cuisinait pas, ne faisait pas ce que sa mère demandait, et continuer à fuguer. Comme tu t'en doutes, Jenny s'en rendit compte, et cela la plongea dans une colère noire. Elle commença à penser que Mello avait hérité des mauvais côtés de son père biologique. Dès lors, dès que Mihael lui désobéissait, même pour le plus insignifiant des détails, elle lui réservait une punition. Une punition extrêmement affreuse, qui terrifiait son fils au plus haut point.

Elle remplissait son évier d'eau glacée, pour ne pas gaspiller l'eau chaude, et plongeait la tête de Mihael dedans, plusieurs fois d'affilée. C'était pour lui faire comprendre. Pour qu'il arrête.

Cette punition était une des plus horribles et des plus marquantes. Mais il y en avait d'autres. Par exemple, elle l'enfermait dans la machine à laver une nuit entière, avec le linge, sans la mettre en route.

Je passerais le reste, parce qu'à mon avis, tu ne veux pas savoir.

« Cela dura longtemps. Mihael n'en pouvait plus. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, à l'âge de six ans seulement, entre se tuer lui-même ou fuir sa mère à tout jamais. Vivre seul. Sans rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait que ça cesse. Ou il allait mourir au bout d'un moment, noyé, sûrement.

« Il y réfléchit longtemps. Mais il trouva la solution. Bien qu'il pensait qu'elle était un peu trop poussée, c'était la seule option qui s'offrait à lui. C'était triste, oui, il s'en sentait horriblement peiné, il avait envie de vomir à cause de ce qu'il venait de choisir.

Dès cet instant, il économisa un peu d'argent qu'il gagnait, en jouant de la musique avec des gobelets pour s'acheter une arme. Un Beretta. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas lui, en tant que petit garçon de six ans, se rendre au marché noir et demander un revolver. Il demanda à une de ses connaissances, le grand frère d'un de ses amis, à qui il avait raconté ses mésaventures.

« Un beau jour, il obtint enfin l'arme qu'il convoitait. Son travail et sa patience pour subir les châtiments de sa mère eurent payé. Ce jour-là, sa mère le noya une nouvelle fois, car Mihael n'avait pas préparé le dîner. Mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait fort et courageux. A peine la punition finie, au lieu de s'écrouler en pleurant contre l'évier, il dégaina de l'intérieur de son pantalon son Beretta. Il avait décidé de ne pas pleurer, et il ne le fit pas. Il demeura de marbre, froid comme la glace, et, malgré le chagrin qui emplissait son être, fixa sa mère de son regard orage. Pointa l'arme sur Jenny. Tira. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Il y avait du sang partout, sur lui, sur le cadavre, sur les meubles. Il s'écroula, tremblant, sur le sol, et versa une larme. La seule qu'il versa pour son ancienne mère.

« A six ans, Mihael Keehl avait connu pire que n'importe quel autre jeune de son âge. Il avait enduré les pires punitions, les pires conditions de vie pour un gosse, et avait finalement tué sa propre mère.

« Se retrouvant seul, il fut conduit dans un orphelinat. Personne, à part le personnel de cet établissement, ne fut au courant du sombre passé de l'enfant. Il n'y resta qu'à peine une journée, car une détective de renom, Naomi Misora, et son mari, Ryûzaki Lawliet, au courant de l'histoire car ils s'étaient penchés sur l'enquête, le questionnèrent, puis l'adoptèrent. L'enfant réclama un nouveau prénom afin d'effacer son passé. Il s'appela désormais Mello Lawliet. Quatre années plus tard, Mello eut un petit frère, adopté lui aussi. Near. Avant prénommé Nate River. Puis, deux ans encore après cela, Ryûzaki trahit sa femme et l'abandonna, la fuit plutôt, avec ses enfants. Il fuit comme un lâche, et Naomi, la grande détective, connue sous le nom de Naomi Misora, ne le supporta pas et se suicida. Mais ce sont deux autres histoires… »

Matt essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues pâles. La misère avait suivi cette famille depuis le début, que ce soit avant l'adoption des enfants, ou après…même les parents n'avaient pas été tout à fait heureux…chacun avait perdu des êtres chers…

Lui se sentait merveilleux à côté, maintenant. Il était tellement malheureux pour cette famille…Et Ryûzaki ? Avait-il eu une enfance facile lui au moins ? Et Naomi ? Avait-elle connu le bonheur parfait ?

Matt n'osa pas non plus avouer au père des Lawliet qu'il connaissait déjà, en résumé, le triste passé de Near.

-Maintenant, arrête de pleurer, s 'il-te-plaît. Si Mello se réveille et qu'il te voit dans cet état, il va comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

-P-pardon.

Il comprenait mieux la réaction de son correspondant, lorsqu'il avait été coulé et qu'il s'était laissé tomber.

-Si j'ai décidé d'adopter des enfants, Matt, continua Ryûzaki, c'est parce que j'ai moi-même été orphelin.

Le rouquin eut envie de se fracasser la tête quelque part, de se vider de son sang et de mourir tranquillement. C'était encore son cerveau qui faisait des trucs bizarres.

Il ne le fit pas. Par pur politesse.

Ryûzaki n'avait donc pas dû avoir une enfance facile. Il savait que le malheur frappait toujours une personne au moins une fois, pour des choses insignifiantes ou pas. Des maladies, des accidents, une partie de la famille qui nous renie, la mort de son animal de compagnie, d'un être cher… Mais, encore une fois, toutes ces horreurs réunies semblaient être tout ce que les Lawliet avaient enduré. Le geek avait trouvé les nouveaux Orphelins Baudelaire.

-Tu as eu le temps de choisir quelque chose à manger, je suppose ?

Matt fit non de la tête. Non. Tout l'avait trop bouleversé. Tout ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui. Il en était tout retourné. Trop de choses étaient arrivées depuis ce soir. Et, en effet, il grelottait. Ses habits étaient trempés à cause de ses cheveux non essuyés.

-Je…je prendrais la même chose que Mello…

Ryûzaki esquissa un sourire tendre puis, de cette même démarche bien spécifique, s'avança vers une des vendeuses de la boulangerie. Le brun était toujours pieds nus. Bizarrement, ça ne choquait plus Matt. En fait, les gens dits « étranges » ne lui avaient jamais paru si étranges que ça. Il était un mec étrange, lui aussi.

Bon, il n'allait pas jusqu'à aller pieds nus dans la rue, certes, mais… Il ne regardait pas Ryûzaki comme les autres le regardaient : choqués, effrayés, perplexes… Non, rien de tout cela.

Il n'avait pas honte non plus d'être aperçu aux côtés d'un homme comme lui, d'être même identifié comme son fils, peut-être.

Par contre, il était sûr à 90% que Mello détestait être en ville avec son père ou son frère, parce que cette famille ne comportait que des gens étranges. Des pourcentages ? Matt savait que son cerveau faisait des choses étranges, mais sortir des pourcentages ainsi…

Il soupira. Mieux vaut laisser tomber.

Ô monde cruel, quand doteras-tu Matt Jeevas d'un meilleur cerveau ?

A y réfléchir de plus près, le rouquin n'avait pas envie de changer de cerveau. Il était bizarre, mais les choses bizarres ne choquaient pas Matt Jeevas. Et puis, il était plutôt intelligent.

xxXxx

En rentrant dans la voiture, Ryûzaki fut accueilli par le regard noir de son fils aîné qui avait apparemment compris ce qui se tramait derrière son dos. Tant pis. Le père des Lawliet était persuadé que ça tomberait sur le dos de Matt, et pas le sien. Ca le mettait à l'abri de la colère de Mello.

De plus, le blond semblait déjà s'être défoulé sur quelque chose appelée Near Lawliet. En effet, le petit albinos était recouvert de griffures rosées, ses cheveux étaient encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude, et il avait l'air de bouder. Oui, il avait l'air, car on n'était sûr de rien quand il s'agissait de Near.

Dans quelques minutes, ils allaient être de retour à la maison. Tous sains et sauf.

xxXxx

-Princesse…

Le dîner était déjà passé. Il devait être vers les vingt et une heures, et Mello était accoudé sur son bureau, écoutant de la musique tout en travaillant dur pour battre Near.

Il se retourna vers Matt, qui venait de l'appeler. Quand le rouquin commençait leur échange par ce surnom, par cette seule petite réplique, c'était en général que le dialogue allait tourner en dispute.

-Quoi ? lâcha Mello, toujours épuisé à cause de cette fin de journée.

Le blond était toujours aussi agressif que d'habitude. Ce n'était pas parce que Matt lui avait sauvé une fois la vie qu'il allait être gentil avec lui. Au contraire. En plus, maintenant, il savait ce qu'il avait vécu, raison de plus pour être acide.

-Où sont mes cigarettes ?

Le ton employé ne présageait, en effet, rien de bon.

Mello répondit d'un ton agacé :

-J'en sais rien, moi, putain.

-Y a que toi qui sait où je les range, princesse, alors rends-les moi…continua Matt.

Le blond sembla réfléchir quelques instants, avant de rire et de répondre :

-Ah si…je les ai peut-être échangées contre une tablette de chocolat…

Le sourire qu'arborait Mello prouvait qu'il ne mentait pas.

-T'as pas fait CA ? NON MAIS CA VA PAS DANS TA TETE ?! TU SAIS LE PRIX QUE CA COUTE UN PUTAIN DE PAQUET DE CLOPES ?!

-Non, je n'en consomme pas, Matty. Je n'en ai donc absolument rien à foutre.

Le rouquin agrippa Mello par son débardeur noir et le souleva presque dans les airs. Il dit d'une voix plus sombre :

-Princesse…Si demain, tu ne m'as pas acheté un nouveau paquet…

-Pff, tu feras quoi ? rit Mello. Tu n'as rien pour me faire chanter, contrairement à…

Le sourire du blond s'effaça. Si, Matt avait quelque chose…Ce fut au tour du rouquin de sourire. Il n'était pas particulièrement fier de ce qu'il faisait, mais c'était peut-être le seul moyen de faire cesser tous les piques qu'ils se jetaient. Non, en fait, c'était peut-être le seul moyen de récupérer ses cigarettes.

-Maintenant, si.

Malgré leur amitié naissante, leurs menaces et moqueries tenaient toujours. Matt n'avait jamais dit autant de choses horribles à un seul être.

-Au fait, le taquina le roux, la petite queue de cheval que tu t'es faites…ça te va très bien…princesse.

Mello envoya son pied entre les deux jambes de Matt, et profita donc de cette attaque pour renverser son correspondant sur le sol.

-Si tu racontes quoi que ce soit sur ce que mon père t'a dit, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à révéler ce que je sais sur toi aussi.

Matt entoura d'un bras les jambes du blond, et de l'autre agrippa un de ses bras, et inversa les positions. Ils atterrirent, le geek au-dessus du chocovore, contre le lit de Matt.

-Cela va de même pour moi, princesse…répondit ce dernier.

C'était ce que c'était devenu : une nouvelle guerre, la guerre des secrets. C'est celui qui ferait le mieux chanter l'autre aux meilleures occasions qui en sortirait gagnant, au final. Cependant, les deux semblaient s'en servir à chaque fois que le choix s'offrait à eux. Pour tout.

-Rends-moi mes cigarettes, Mello.

Le blond ne se laissa pas faire et sorti un couteau de sa poche, qu'il mit sous le nez de son correspondant.

-Lâche-moi, Matty.

Celui-ci rit.

-Je n'ai pas peur, Mello. Tu es bien plus gentil que ce que tu veux me faire croire.

-C'est surtout que tu es masochiste, rétorqua Mello.

Matt ne savait pas d'où le blond sortait ça, mais il avait probablement raison.

-Ne penses-tu pas que ça va un peu trop loin pour juste me rembourser de mon paquet de clopes, princesse ?

-Je m'en fous. Si jamais tu répètes quoi que ce soit, tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera, dit son correspondant en faisant glisser la lame sur la joue du rouquin.

Avec le bout de son doigt, il essuya la goutte de sang qui perlait sous l'œil de Matt, tout en riant.

-T'es vraiment un timbré…répliqua Matt. Si jamais tu tentes la moindre chose, que ce soit avec un couteau ou ton putain de Beretta avec lequel t'as déjà tué, je t'embrasse encore.

Ils allaient loin, très loin, dans ce nouveau jeu qu'ils s'étaient trouvés.

La main de Mello tiqua aux paroles du rouquin, et élargit par conséquent la plaie de Matt.

-Putain, princesse…

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus mal que ça.

La porte s'ouvrit. Mello rangea rapidement son couteau, sait-on jamais, et Near entra dans la pièce.

-Mello je…

Les yeux du cadet Lawliet s'ouvrirent plus gros qu'à la normale quand il aperçut Matt presque allongé par terre sur son propre frère.

-Je…je dérange ?

Mello se releva, passant ses mains dans le T-shirt rayé de Matt, et lécha le sang qui s'échappait de la plaie de celui-ci.

-Oui, tu nous déranges…dit-il d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

Near avait l'air terrorisé. Non, pour une fois, on en était sûr. Deux fois en une journée que le petit montrait clairement ce qu'il ressentait ! _Je vais vomir…_ C'étaient les trois mots qui se répétaient dans son esprit de génie.

Mello était pratiquement sûr qu'il était devenu vert.

-Beurk…murmura-t-il. Bon…je…je vais vous laisser hein…je re…viendrais plus tard…

Il repartit en chuchotant « après avoir vomit » et referma la porte. Son frère entendit ses pas. Il courait.

Mello poussa Matt et se dégagea de son emprise, afin de se remettre entièrement debout.

-Pff, qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour qu'il dégage celui-là !

Matt essuya sa joue avec sa manche, d'un geste qu'il voulait dégoûté.

Quelque part, heureusement que Near était arrivé, sans quoi les choses auraient pu vite dégénérées. Le plus malchanceux, dans l'histoire, c'était bien le fana de jouets.

xxXxx

Matt ne dormait pas. Il était bien au chaud, sous sa couette bleue, mais il ne dormait pas, pour la même et seule raison qu'il n'y arrivait pas. En vérité, il n'arrêtait pas de tâcher son oreiller avec du sang, sa plaie se rouvrant assez facilement, et toujours pas cicatrisée.

En plus, malgré le fait d'être « bien au chaud sous sa couette », il tremblotait de froid. L'hiver faisait rage à New-York. Il se tourna une énième fois dans le lit, face au mur.

Il pensait trop. A trop de choses. Beaucoup trop à Mello. Au passé de Mihael Keehl, au baiser qu'il lui avait donné, sa langue qui s'était enroulée contre celle du blond, à la « noyade » de Mello, aux coups de poing, au couteau, à l'odeur du chocolat, aux disputes, aux chantages, aux enjeux, à la guerre, aux taquineries, aux menaces… à leur proximité quand ils se battaient, à leur proximité quand ils riaient ensemble, à leur proximité même quand ils ne se voyaient pas…à leur opposition quand ils se battaient, quand ils se menaçaient, quand ils ne se voyaient pas… tout était tellement contradictoire que même le cerveau de Matt, qui fonctionnait sur le principe de thèse/antithèse, ne saisissait pas tout.

-Matt…

Le rouquin ferma vivement les yeux. C'était la voix de Mello. Elle était plutôt proche, il devait se tenir derrière le lit.

Faire semblant de dormir.

- Matt, s'il-te-plaît…je…je ne vais pas bien…

Il semblait d'ailleurs mal en point, voir faible. Ce n'était pas le genre de Mello.

Feindre le sommeil. L'ignorer, lui et sa voix plaintive, ne pas l'écouter, ne pas le regarder… Mello n'était pas gentil avec lui, aucune pitié. Ils jouaient bien depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?

La main de son correspondant se posa sur son épaule.

-Maaatt…s'il-te-plaît…

Un reniflement…le rouquin savait maintenant : le blond pleurait.

Son cœur se serra. Il se retourna subitement.

Mello se tenait effectivement devant lui, en boxer noir, les cheveux emmêlés, son visage baigné dans des larmes luisantes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait agacée.

-S'i…s'il-te-plaît…ne pose pas de question dont tu connais déjà la réponse…

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Le blond fuyait le regard du roux. Son regard de braise l'avait quitté, le feu mouillé par les larmes.

-Je…je peux venir dormir avec toi… ?

Les joues de Matt cramèrent pour que leur couleur vire étrangement comme celle de ses cheveux.

Mello devait pleurer à cause d'aujourd'hui. Des souvenirs…

-Oui, répondit le rouquin.

Il se poussa afin de laisser de la place à Mello, se rapprochant du mur. Le blond s'engouffra doucement sous les couvertures, et tourna le dos à Matt, réprimant ses sanglots du mieux qu'il put. Le roux se positionna également dos à lui.

Quand par inadvertance leurs jambes s'effleuraient, ils les ramenaient violemment vers eux.

A vrai dire, cela n'aidait pas du tout le rouquin pour dormir, alors que Mello, lui, venait de s'endormir. Il le savait à ses respirations régulières.

Une bonne heure passa sans que Matt ne puisse sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Quand enfin le rouquin se sentit plonger dans le sommeil, Mello eut un sursaut, qui réveilla le geek. Celui-ci se retenait pour ne pas crier. Cependant, quand il vit l'état de Mello, il se dit que quelqu'un ferait bien d'être réveillé.

Le blond dormait peut-être, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de pleurer. C'était revenu d'un coup. Il semblait d'ailleurs agité, et effrayé.

Matt ne savait pas comment réagir. Mello faisait un cauchemar, sans doute possible, et le rouquin ne sut pas s'il devait le réveiller ou…

Il approcha une main quasi tremblante sur le front de son correspondant, et commença à caresser lentement ses cheveux blonds. Mello eut de nouveau un sursaut, mais il cessa de faire du bruit. Doucement, Matt vint enlacer son correspondant avec l'autre bras, tout en murmurant des choses que lui-même ne comprenait pas.

La nuit efface les rivalités, les menaces et les moqueries. Ils n'étaient plus que Mihael Keehl et Matt Jeevas, différents comme le soleil et la lune, ils n'étaient pourtant plus que les amis.

Mello se calma définitivement. Il arrêta de bouger, et sa respiration redevint lente et régulière. Matt ne voulait pas savoir de quoi il avait rêvé. Il voulait seulement le réconforter quand il ferait ces cauchemars. Il serait là tant qu'il se trouvera à New-York.

Chacun pourrait trouver cette soudaine fidélité à Mello inquiétante, et bien trop subite justement, mais quand on connaissait Matt, cela semblait tout à fait ordinaire.

C'est sur ce genre de pensées, absolument, voir beaucoup trop, gentilles, que s'endormit le rouquin.

Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, il avait affaire à un boss qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer, un boss stressant qu'il ne connaissait pas : le passé.

xxXxx


	10. 9-Matt, obsédé

**Bonjouuuur ! Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, ça fait super chaud au coeur, merci merci merciiii ! ^^ (Nidalee-chan, où es-tu ?)Merci à Kissa-chan qi vient de nous rejoindre ! ^^  
><strong>

**Bon...ce chapitre n'est pas très long, pas très intéressant, mais...il est utile à l'évolution de la relation entre Matt et Mello, voir indispensable ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même. **

**Rappel: Cette fanfiction n'a pu parvenir à ses fins que grâce à une personne, à qui je dédie cet écrit. Lisa, je pense que tu y es habituée maintenant. Mais voilà, je le clame haut et fort, JE T'AIME ! Plus que tout autre chose ! (ça y est j'ai jeté un pancake dans la rivière bleue ! :D) Bisous mon coeur.**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun perso de Death Note, ils sont la propriété de Messieurs Ohba et Obata, Beyond de maître Nisioisin, Zwei et Echo appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki. Je ne possède pas non plus le monde, les villes des Etats-Unis, ni les jeux-vidéos ou les consoles cités, qui sont à Nintendo ou Sony. Les films dont je parlerais ne sont pas à moi non plus. En fait, rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire, et les persos que j'ai moi-même inventés…(Et je sais que Near n'est PAS un albinos.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 9-Matt, obsédé. <strong>_

Une musique, du rock, retentit dans la chambre.

Mello sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Ses jambes étaient emmêlées avec celles d'un autre. Encore une fois ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. Des cheveux rouges reposaient sur son torse, grattaient sa peau, et une main serrait fermement sa hanche.

Putain ! Matt !

La musique toujours en fond, le blond sauta vivement du lit, embarrassé et paniqué. Cependant, leurs jambes ainsi entremêlées, Mello entraîna Matt avec lui, et une roulade au sol s'en suivit.

-Aïeuh, fut la seule réaction de Matt quand il se réveilla sur le sol, son correspondant au-dessus de lui.

Il prit un peu de temps à comprendre, le temps que le blond se relève un peu en s'asseyant sur lui, en entendant la musique.

-Pourquoi t'as mis ton réveil un dimanche ?!

-Ta cicatrice te donne une gueule affreuse, rétorqua Mello.

Question idiote, réponse idiote.

-On se demande qui a eu la bonne idée de m'enfoncer un poignard sous l'œil… répondit le rouquin. Et tu ne m'as pas répondu !

-Ce n'était pas un poignard, c'était un couteau, 'spèce de geek ! Et je fais ce que je veux chez moi.

La musique résonnait toujours entre les quatre murs, meurtrissant les oreilles de chacun des deux adolescents étalés par terre.

-Et d'abord, il est déjà neuf heures. Il serait donc peut-être temps pour toi d'arrêter de ronfler.

Matt lui tira la langue puérilement, coincé par les jambes de Mello, à califourchon sur son bassin.

-Encore une fois, dit le roux, on se demande bien qui m'a empêché de dormir…et va éteindre ce putain de réveil. Si ce n'est ni pour mes oreilles, ni pour Near, fais-le pour ton père.

-J'aime bien t'emmerder…

-J'avais remarqué, merci.

De nouveau, comme si à chaque fois qu'il arrivait quelque chose entre Matt et Mello, Near entra dans la chambre, l'air fatigué.

-Mello, pourquoi il y a de la musique…

Encore une fois, le petit albinos s'interrompit.

-Purée, mais vous savez faire autre chose que vous sautez dessus ?!

Le blond sourit à son petit frère. La trame ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'hier.

-Maintenant, tu comprends pourquoi on a mis de la musique, Monster Munch. Tu vois, je m'apprêtais à retirer son slip à Matt, jeter très loin son T-shirt, et à l'enculer violem…

Les yeux de Near s'agrandirent, et la porte se referma vivement, claquant bruyamment.

Matt, quant à lui, était rouge de partout.

-Ca va durer longtemps cette petite mascarade avec Near ?

-Autant de temps qu'il faudra pour qu'il arrête d'entrer dans ma chambre…répondit Mello. Et ce n'est pas la peine de rougir pour si peu, Matty. Il ne dira rien de ce qu'il a vu, il ne risque pas d'y avoir un problème.

Ce n'était pas ça le problème. Le rouquin ne savait absolument pas ce que c'était, d'ailleurs, mais ce petit jeu le mettait tout simplement incroyablement mal à l'aise. En plus, Mello se servait de lui juste pour faire fuir son frère, et ça l'énervait. Etre utilisé par son correspondant comme rien de plus qu'un vulgaire pantin. Non, ça n'allait pas du tout ! Il devrait se rebeller plus souvent contre cette tête blonde et bornée que tout le monde surnommait Mello.

Parce que la plupart des gens ne comprenait pas que Mello n'était que son surnom, ou sa nouvelle identité. De même pour Near, d'ailleurs.

-Si tu le dis…

Matt avait du mal à se rebeller. Il ne voulait pas se prendre de nouveau un coup de couteau…Enfin, pas maintenant. Il était trop crevé pour ça.

-Maintenant, Mello, déclara-t-il. Si tu pouvais enlever tes grosses fesses pleines de cacao d'ici, ça me changerait la vie.

Bon, il s'était peut-être légèrement rebellé, alors. Mais ce n'était bien sûr rien de bien méchant. Quelque chose qu'il répétait tout le temps mais qui énervait toujours son correspondant.

-T'en reveux, hein ?! T'es vraiment maso comme gars !

Les joues de Matt cramèrent.

-Ca faisait vraiment bizarre ce que tu viens de dire…

Ca eut le don d'énerver encore plus le blond, qui lui donna une claque.

-Ca va pas non ?! T'es…

Le rouquin explosa de rire.

-Ouais t'as raison ! s'exclama-t-il tout en riant. On est vraiment cons !

Mello se mordit les lèvres. Le rire fort de Matt couvrait le rock, qui ne semblait plus être présent. Voir son correspondant rire de bon cœur lui donnait envie de sourire, mais en même temps, il voulait lui redonner une claque pour oser rire de lui comme ça.

Finalement, Mello ne réussit pas à réprimer son rire, et explosa de rire également.

Ils étaient deux beaux cons. Il devait avouer que son correspondant avait raison.

Le blond s'effondra sur Matt tout en riant, et celui-ci se redressa. Ils se retrouvèrent assis l'un sur les jambes de l'autre.

Mello, arrêtant subitement de rire, enlaça le rouquin qui, surprit, stoppa ses ricanements également. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du blond de faire des câlins, et Matt n'était pas non plus habitué à en recevoir, alors…c'était gênant pour les deux.

-Merci.

Le geek écarquilla les yeux. Mello venait de le remercier.

-Pour hier soir…continua-t-il. Je sais qu'à ta place, je n'aurais rien fait. Merci…

-C'est rien, vraiment, princesse.

Ce surnom eut pour conséquence un coup de poing dans le dos, mais cela les fit plus rire qu'autre chose.

Mello se leva, et arrêta enfin le réveil.

-Near, murmura-t-il pour son correspondant. On a fini…

Le rouquin pouffa. Pauvre Near. Il était traumatisé.

xxXxx

Le lundi arriva bien vite, puisqu'il n'y eu pas de disputes entre les deux correspondants (juste une petite concernant des céréales au chocolat, mais rien de plus). La reprise des cours, pour une deuxième semaine consécutive.

Et Matt était à deux doigts de péter un câble.

Pourquoi ? Eh bien, c'est vrai, il n'avait pas de raisons pour s'énerver ainsi, tout allait bien : il ne s'était pas disputé avec Mello durant le dimanche, n'avait pas fait de mauvaises rencontres avec Yagami, il avait pu parler vite fait avec Beyond par portable, il avait remporté ses matchs contre la ligue Pokémon… Tout était réuni pour qu'il se porte comme un charme ! Même New-York commençait à lui paraître cool, c'est pour dire !

Alors, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'énerver autant ? Aller, c'est une devinette !

Matt ne supportait plus son cerveau. Son fameux cerveau absolument énervant. Oui, tout le problème était ce truc ! Il lui faisait penser à tout et n'importe quoi pendant des heures, l'obligeait à faire de la philo, et racontait beaucoup de stupidités. Mais là…il dépassait les bornes !

Son cerveau ne faisait que penser à son crétin (et _magnifique_, ajouta sa cervelle) correspondant. C'est comme si son cerveau s'était allié avec Zwei et Echo pour lui rendre la vie impossible et l'arranger avec Mello.

Depuis quelques jours déjà, il s'en était rendu compte, mais depuis hier, c'était devenu perpétuel. Une boucle sans fin, où des images de Mello s'enchaînaient, où des souvenirs de lui passaient en boucle (comme leur baiser, la blessure, la piscine, la nuit passée ensemble, les pleurs, le câlin, les bastons, les plans pour traumatiser Near), et même des vidéos sorties tout droit de son imagination.

Toutes ses réflexions se tournaient vers le blond, même si elles n'avaient au début aucun rapport avec lui.

Son cerveau était obnubilé par lui. Et lui, ou du moins le peu de conscience qui lui restait, n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Son être était presque partagé en deux à cause de ça. Il n'était pas encore schizophrène à ce point, mais il s'énervait facilement.

Il sortit d'un geste agacé une cigarette de sa poche, et fuma tranquillement. Mello lui avait enfin remboursé.

Purée ! Mello, encore une fois ! Même quand il fumait, il pensait à ce blondinet hystérique ! Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, ni penser, ne serait-ce que penser, tranquille ! Tout ce qu'il faisait s'accompagner d'un ex Mihael Keehl. Il devrait l'appeler devant tout le monde ainsi juste pour l'énerver et voir sa réaction. Non surtout pas ! Il n'était pas méchant ! Et puis, Mello ne méritait pas ça ! Et pourquoi était-il gentil ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!

Matt jeta sa cigarette par terre et l'écrasa de sa botte noire. Rageusement encore une fois.

Mello était de nouveau dans son esprit. Il ne le quitterait pas. Ils s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre maintenant. C'était ça qu'il le tracassait ? Mello et lui, se haïssant premièrement, étaient devenus amis. Il devait l'avouer, et c'est pour cela qu'il pensait au blond sans cesse.

-Dis, Matty, ça va ?

Cette voix. Cette putain de _magnifique _voix.

-Tu fais toujours la même chose depuis vingt minutes… Tu prends une cigarette, tu fumes, tu l'écrases comme si c'était ta pire ennemie, tu réfléchis, tu écoutes ta musique, tu fumes, tu écrases ta cigarette…Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Mello, répondit Matt. Depuis quand tu m'observes ?

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. C'était le midi, il avait faim, et pourtant il était sur le parking du lycée depuis vingt bonnes minutes à attendre que son stupide correspondant l'aperçoive. Chose qu'il n'avait apparemment toujours pas faite.

-Je t'attends depuis tout à l'heure pour qu'on aille manger, je suis à côté de toi, je t'appelle, je t'attends encore, mais soit tu m'ignores, soit tu es aveugle, sourd et muet, ou encore tu es juste totalement paumé dans tes pensées et tu ne te rends pas compte que je suis debout à te regarder faire la même chose.

L'énervement était perceptible dans la voix de Mello, ce qui pouvait se comprendre.

-Et pourquoi, alors que tu es à côté de moi depuis toute à l'heure, tu n'es pas venu devant moi, ou tu ne m'as pas donné une claque pour me faire réagir ? demanda le rouquin. Ce n'est pas la réaction que tu aurais habituellement.

Les joues du chocovore se teintèrent de rose, et il foudroya Matt du regard.

-Vu que tu semblais réfléchir à quelque chose qui te perturbait, je préférais attendre et voir si tu m'entendais…ce qui a finalement fini par arriver !

-Désolé…en effet, je pensais à quelque chose de perturbant.

_Toi._

-C'est pas grave…je te pardonne uniquement si tu magnes ton cul maintenant, et qu'on retourne manger dans le self.

L'attitude de Mello n'était pas du tout habituelle. Il était…gentil ? Bien sûr, il ne pesait toujours pas ses mots mais…c'était un bon début.

Le rouquin sourit.

-Avec plaisir, princesse.

Et la vie reprenait son cours. Et le cerveau de Matt pensait toujours à Mello. C'était devenu…le cours des choses. Les choses…habituelles.

xxXxx

Mello soupira. Cours de maths, avec cette prof immonde. Cette salope de Takada. Une torture. Pire que l'enfer sur terre. Il devrait lui casser sa porte une nouvelle fois. Non, il voulait attendre que Matt et lui soient tous les deux dans ce cours, pour lui montrer comment casser une porte.

Matt…

Mello eut subitement une idée de génie.

Il observa vaguement les alentours, s'assurant que personne ne le regardait, puis sortit délicatement son portable de sa poche.

_« Matty…Je m'ennuie graaave. »_

Le blond croisa les doigts pour que le portable de son correspondant ne soit pas éteint, et qu'il consulte ses sms même en classe. Heureusement pour Mello que Matt ne recevait pas souvent de sms, et prenait donc cela comme un nouveau jeu, à présent.

**« Et alors princesse ? Je dois te servir de divertissement maintenant ? Je ne suis pas un objet ! (Cours de maths ?) »**

Mello prit soin de vérifier autour de lui, avant de taper rapidement une réponse.

_« Ouais, tout à fait, Ariel. Mais nan, tu n'es pas un objet, je me sers juste de ta personne quand j'ai besoin ! :D (Exactement…) »_

**« Connard. (C'est moi où ils ont inventé cette insulte pour toi ?) Moi, j'ai Histoire. Autant te dire que je n'écoute rien. »**

_« Je te HAIS, Jeevas ! Heureusement que tu n'écoutes rien, tu es quand même au téléphone avec moi, tu devrais être obnubilé par ma personne, et ne voir que moi. »_

_Justement princesse, je ne pense qu'à toi. _

Et le putain de cerveau de Matt qui se remettait à faire des siennes.

**« Oh, tu m'as appelé Jeevas ! Devrais-je faire une fête en cet honneur que tu me fais ? Je croyais que j'étais gay, Raiponce, je ne peux donc pas être obsédé par une princesse aussi longtemps que ça ! Si tu veux un gars sûr à 100% hétérosexuel, prends donc ton frère. »**

_« Tes sarcasmes m'ennuient, Matty. (Par contre, tu es la seule personne qui arrive à me faire rire en parlant de Near. ) »_

**« Content d'apprendre cela, c'était le but. » **

_« Maaatt….Pourquoi Mlle. Takada est-elle aussi énervaaante ?! Je vais la frapper je crois ! »_

-Mello ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore ?! Vous ne suivez pas mon cours ?

Mlle. Takada était une de ces personnes particulièrement fière d'elle, vantarde, qui ne doutait pas de ses capacités mais beaucoup de celles des autres. Une des pires égocentriques de cette terre. Et si vous créiez un ring, avec au milieu deux égocentriques, la bataille serait affreuse ! La Première Guerre mondiale à deux ! La Première Guerre duel !

Imaginons donc ce que le tableau pourrait donner si on ajoutait à ce ring, en plus de Takada, l'égocentrique le plus excentrique, le plus colérique, et le plus violent de toute cette planète, c'est-à-dire Mello Lawliet, vous obtiendrez cette guerre en trois fois pire !

Imaginons donc à présent une salle de classe, où Mlle. Takada fait cours, où Mello est élève, et où chacun cherche l'autre, le prend de haut, s'oppose continuellement… ça donnait…les cours de maths habituels.

-Bien sûr que si, je suis votre cours, Madame. L'école, ce n'est pas fait pour les pitbulls ! Non mais, qui suivrait votre cours emmerdant ?! Même les chiens ne voudraient pas !

-Mello, certaines personnes suivent mes cours. Même votre propre fr…

-Si vous parlez de mon frère vous savez ce qu'il arrivera ! prévint Mello. Alors faîtes votre cours, qu'on en finisse au plus vite, pour ceux qui en ont envie, et foutez-moi la paix. Après tout, on s'en fout, c'est mon problème si je n'écoute pas !

-Et rangez cette tablette de chocolat, Monsi…

-Taisez-vous ! Je mange du chocolat si je veux !

Mello n'aimait pas spécialement se disputer avec les professeurs. En vérité, il faisait tout pour obtenir des résultats et un bulletin parfait, meilleur que celui de Near. Pour cela, il s'efforçait la plupart du temps à faire bonne figure. Mais, avec cette Mlle. Takada, il n'y parvenait pas ! C'était la tâche d'ombre de la merveilleuse Wammy's House. Mello ne pouvait pas la laisser le comparer ainsi à son frère. C'était inadmissible ! C'était elle qui devrait être punie pour ça !

-Chez le proviseur, M. Lawliet. Maintenant.

Mello leva les yeux au ciel. Forcément, ça devait arriver. Et pourquoi pas envoyer quelqu'un se faire décapiter parce qu'il a mangé trop de confiture de fraise ? *

Le blondinet soupira, attrapa sa sacoche, et sorti de la salle, non sans claquer violemment la porte en verre.

-La prochaine fois j'irais pas de main morte ! prévint-il.

Puis il ajouta sans crier cette fois-ci :

-Connasse.

**« Je comprends »**

_« Désolé, Matty, on se parle plus tard. J'ai apparemment des problèmes… »_

**« Ah ah, c'est ça de désobéir Le Petit Chaperon Rouge ! Il faut écouter ton papa ! » **

_« Ta gueule »_

**« Moi aussi je t'aime ! (la preuve je te donne des conseils) »**

Mello ne prit pas le temps de répondre et se dirigea vers le bureau de M. Wammy. Plus communément appelé Watari par les élèves. Son vrai nom s'avérait être Quillsh, mais lui-même voulait qu'on le surnomme ainsi.

xXx

-Mello…ça faisait longtemps.

Watari était toujours recouvert d'un long manteau, et d'un chapeau noir qui masquait son visage. En vérité, la plupart des élèves avaient déjà vu le vrai visage de M. Wammy. Ce n'était d'ailleurs qu'un vieil homme, arborant une paire de petites lunettes, et des moustaches blanches. Personnellement, Mello trouvait la première version de Watari beaucoup mieux, et préférait lui parlait ainsi. Passer de personnage mystérieux à petit pépé gentil, ce n'était vraiment pas classe.

Le blondinet comprenait entièrement que Watari préfère se montrer caché dans un long manteau. Ce n'était pas non plus le genre de principal à rester dans son bureau, enfermé toute la journée, comme l'adjoint, Roger. Il était beaucoup plus actif que celui-ci.

-Depuis l'année dernière, répondit Mello en s'asseyant élégamment sur une chaise- c'est-à-dire jambe croisée et bras sur le dossier. La fois où j'ai agressé Takada avec une tablette de chocolat mutante, que j'ai cassé sa porte avec une force surhumaine, et où je l'ai attaqué avec un sabre laser !

En effet, la dernière fois, son professeur de mathématiques avait exagéré son récit auprès de M. Wammy, ce qui avait énervé le chocovore et ça Watari s'en souvenait.

Mello put donc percevoir le sourire dans les paroles du principal :

-Il est vrai que… Bref, pourquoi es-tu ici une nouvelle fois ?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas, demandez à Mlle. Takada.

Watari rit, avant de surenchérir :

-Es-tu sûr de ne rien lui avoir dit ?

Mello fit semblant de réfléchir- et il y arrivait très bien, tout en remettant en place ses cheveux blonds.

-Hum…soupira-t-il. Je lui ai peut-être dit de se taire, je lui ai peut-être crié dessus, et je l'ai peut-être menacée… Entre autre, rien de très grave, n'est-ce pas ?

-On va dire…la trame habituelle.

M. Wammy rit, avant d'enlever son chapeau. _Beurk, vieux pépé ridé, enlève pas ton chapeau pour me parler !_

-Rien qui mérite une heure de retenue ou une grosse punition. Non, j'ai une idée. Tu pourrais me rendre un service en compensation.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire ça, en fait. De toute façon, les seules choses qu'il avait eu, c'étaient de petites punitions de rien du tout. Ou l'année dernière une beaucoup plus grosse (il n'avait pourtant rien fait).

-Oui, peut-être ?

-Et bien, continua Watari, peut-être pourrais-tu me présenter les correspondants de Clovis que tu connais ? Je sais que tu en as un, et que tes amis en ont. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Oui, c'était équitable. Cependant, Mello n'était vraiment pas sûr de vouloir le faire. Et puis quoi encore ! Ces gens devaient-ils se ramener partout ? Quelque part, de toute façon, il n'avait pas tout à fait le choix…

-O-oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

Le principal de la Wammy's House lui sourit, avant de lui conseiller de retourner en cours. Bizarrement, Mello lui retourna son sourire, avant de refermer le lourd battant en marbre.

xxXxx


End file.
